Deathly Silence
by HighD
Summary: When people finally admitted that Lord Voldemort was back no one know how late they were. The Dark Lord had acquired a weapon, to strong to perfect for anyone to suspect. His name? Silence. (HD)
1. Chapter One

Deathly Silence

Summery: When people finally admitted that Lord Voldemort was back no one know how late they were. The Dark Lord had acquired a weapon, to strong to perfect for anyone to suspect. His name? Silence.

Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry Potter characters. They all belong to J. K. Rowling, which is really quite a shame. I would be more then willing to share

* * *

"Is he in there?" the young man asked standing after a long talk he had with the man sitting across the room from him.

"Of course he is. You know I never go back on my word."

"My apologizes my Lord. I am still not yet accustomed to being told the truth." Lord Voldemort lifted his lips in what could have been called a smile. The young man across the room from him smiled at Lord Voldemort and looked towards a door leading out of the room. "I don't want to keep him waiting then."

"Of course. A night well done my most valued, I can't wait to see what the old man thinks of tomorrows paper."

"Neither can I." The young man sent a malicious grin over to Lord Voldemort and left the room.

He walked out the door and down a hallway longer then possible for the building size. Anyone who wasn't specifically told where to look would not be able to find the single exit mixed with the real doors and set illusions. The young man came to one door four away from the room he'd just exited and opened it onto a stairway. He walked up and whispered the password to the solid bock of wood, _false hopes_. A door handle appeared and the young man placed his left index finger onto the handle where it burned a copy of his fingerprint. He only had to wait a minute for it to show up as a match for one of the two people allowed access to the room. The door swung open.

"Finally here Silence?" Draco Malfoy asked from where he was sitting on a beautiful emerald couch in front of a roaring fire, the flames glowing off his porcelain chest as he was only wearing pajama bottoms.

"How I wish I had gotten here sooner." He answered moving to the beauty sitting in his rooms, "how long have you been waiting?" he asked kissing Draco lightly on the lips.

"Only for about ten minutes."

"Still to long. I'm sorry my beauty." Draco smiled up at him and pulled the other man closer and pressed his lips flush with the slightly shorter mans.

"Then make it up to me." Draco ordered when they had finally separated for breath.

"With pleasure." Silence answered pulling Draco into him and towards his bedroom connected to the suite. He pushed Draco back into the King sized four-poster bed, Draco's blonde hair a perfect contrast to the midnight colored blankets. Silence climbed on top of Draco and planted kisses across his neck. Draco quickly went about stripping down Silence the cloak first to go reveling dark brown hair and beautiful hazel eyes. Silence smiled down at him, a true smile no one but Draco ever got the privilege of seeing. "I missed you."

"As did I." Draco agreed. Pulling off Silence's clothes as quickly as he could while Silence simply had to pull down Draco's pajama bottoms leaving the blonde completely nude. Draco finally stripped down Silence who grinned up at Draco before pulling out a jar of lubricant and thickly coating his fingers before slipping one inside of the blonde.

* * *

"It's not fair." Draco announced.

"What?" Silence asked moving to situate himself better around Draco tired from what he'd been doing only moments ago to the blonde.

"You get to see me everyday at school and I don't even know who you really are. Or really look like." Draco added tracing over Silence's jaw lightly with his fingertips.

"I know. I hate seeing you at school and not being near you. But I can't allow anyone to know who I am. Only Lord Voldemort knows my real name." Silence replied remorsefully to the blonde.

"I know." Draco nuzzled into Silence's side, "are you going to be gone when I wake up?" Draco asked.

"Unfortunately." Silence answered as Draco started falling asleep in his side. Silence waited till Draco's breathing evened and kissed the blonde gently on the check. "If only you looked you could find who I am, I give you clues." He whispered hoping both that Draco would and wouldn't find out, if he even was still awake to hear him.

* * *

"Get up Harry!" Harry heard Ron's voice float into his subconscious. Harry buried down into his blankets trying to return to his dream world and away from the annoying sounds of his roommates getting ready at such an ungodly hour, "you only have twenty minutes till eight dude, your going to be late for class."

"Shit!" Harry shouted jumping out of bed and grabbing some random clothes off the floor and running to the bathroom to get dressed. He rushed through his morning rituals forgoing his shower as to not be insanely late.

"Are you almost through mate?" Ron shouted at Harry pounding briefly at the door,

"Just go without me." Harry shouted back at him, glancing at his hair and deciding not to do anything with it. Harry opened the door after hurriedly brushing his teeth grabbed his books for the day and ran off to Transfiguration.

"Your late Potter." McGonagall called as Harry tried to slip into the class unnoticed.

"Sorry Professor." Harry mumbled moving to where Ron and Hermione were sitting.

"The Headmaster wants to see you." McGonagall informed him before he moved to far towards his friends. "You may go right to his office, take your stuff with you. I do believe you are to be missing all of your classes today." She stated before Harry could give Ron his pack.

"Thanks Professor." Harry shrugged to a confused looking Ron, Hermione looked at him sympathetically as he walked out of the class.

Harry walked down the halls and was turning the corner to the stone gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office when he ran into Draco Malfoy. They crashed and Harry landed on top of the blonde.

"Can't you watch where you're going?" Draco snapped, "are you planning on getting off of me?" he asked. Harry jumped up from where he'd been lying on the blonde.

"I'm sorry." Harry mumbled moving to go around Draco.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked looking at Harry like he'd grown another head grabbing his arm to halt the other boys progress, "no come back."

"I'm not in the mood." Harry said trying to free his arm from the blonde's grip.

"And when has that made a difference before?" Draco snapped. He wasn't in a good mood. He woke up and Silence was in fact gone like he said he was going to be. He hated that he never saw him in the mornings, even if he knew it had to happen.

"Why Malfoy, do you not want me to leave?" Harry asked moving closer to the blonde. Draco dropped Harry's arm like it burned him and backed away. "Well if I know it would be that easy to get you to leave me alone I might have tried it before now." Harry grinned and walked down the hall, Draco shook his head and continued on his way Harry watched him go, "and then again I might not." He smiled to himself, "Gobstoppers." the gargoyle that guarded Dumbldore's office moved out of the way and Harry stepped on the circling stairs.

"Come in Harry." Dumbledore said through the door when the stairs finally deposited him out side the Headmaster's office.

"You wanted to see me?" Harry asked sitting in the chair across from the Headmaster.

"Tea?" Dumbledore asked Harry pouring himself a cup; Harry shook his head, "No? Lemon drop?"

"No sir, what was it that you wanted?" Harry asked again. Dumbledore handed Harry the Daily Prophet. "Sir?" Harry asked unfolding it, Dumbledore said nothing but by Harry's sharp intake of breath he found out what the Headmaster wanted him to.

_**Over a hundred Massacred**_

_The work of Death Eaters most believe only the most feared could have pulled off the spectacle. The Dark Mark was found floating over Hundreds of dead corpses a muggle village completely wiped out. The personal insignia of Silence was all over the ruins, a mocking symbol of muggle cannons etched into the wooden remains of many buildings. The muggle authorities were called hours after the destruction occurred by residents of a neighboring town noticing smoke. _

"How did he get by us? I thought you had someone keeping tabs on what the Death Eaters were doing." Harry said looking over more of the bulk of the paper,

_Families were murdered in there sleep, nothing left alive, animals found in the dead,_

"How did you let this happen?" Harry asked appalled.

"Harry you know I don't have enough people to have everything covered. I'm trying as best as I can to keep people safe. So is everyone else in the Order."

"Oh how nice, they are always so subtle with there hints that I need to do something." Harry growled reading the last paragraph of the article.

_This marks the twelfth killing Silence has done leaving not a single survivor. How many more will we have to go through? Let us pray that he can be stopped and that the hope we all have in our hearts will save us from having to live with this trepidation too much longer._

"Well yes that's why I brought you here. We have decided to start training you more extensively for the final battle." Dumbledore informed him.

"Really?" Harry asked a smile starting to edge onto his face. "I actually get to start doing something against Voldemort?"

"Yes, however this is going to be a strain for you, I will not substitute your regular classes so all your extra study will be after class and on the weekends. You will have the afternoon on Sunday as you're own but other then that I would say you are going to be out of free time."

"What about Quidditch?" Harry asked with apprehension.

"Of course we'll have to make time for you to continue with that. I wouldn't want you only to have your studies to focus on. Plus I do believe Professor McGonagall would have a few words with me if I took away her star seeker." Harry grinned with the headmaster at the last statement. But Harry got a confused expression soon after,

"Is that all you wanted?" Harry asked, "Professor McGonagall seemed to think that you were going to keep me out of classes the entire day and if that's it my first class isn't even finished yet."

"I though we could just talk for a bit Harry. I haven't had a chance to really talk to you since last year. We're almost two months into this one." Dumbledore said looking at Harry. "Anything exciting happening with you?" Harry grinned at Dumbledore and launched into tale after tale of things he'd done so far with Hermione and Ron. Dumbledore smiled watching him happy and acting like the kid he should have been. It was a relief to know that the tragedies of the previous year hadn't run Harry into a permanent state of depression.

* * *

Harry walked into the Dinning Hall for dinner and was swarmed with his friends. Hermione wanted to know what had happened after being summoned to the Headmaster's office and Ron really not doing anything besides grunting at Harry in between bites of food.

"Oh, but Harry how are you going to get anything done?" Hermione cried after Harry described to her the schedule he was to be on starting the next week.

"Dumbledore said that I don't have to do written work as long as I get passing marks in my classwork." Harry said.

"You are still on Quidditch right mate?" Ron asked waiting long enough in between bites to get the question out.

"Of course, Dumbledore said he wouldn't take me off that because Professor McGonagall would have to much of a problem with it."

"Her and everyone in our house. It's good that he didn't take you off. That would be like broadcasting to the world that you have started getting the training you need. Just think what would happen if you-know-who found out you were training. He'd come as fast as he could to get you out of the way before you really became a threat." Hermione rushed out worried.

"I know. I just hope I know enough when I finally do have to fight him." Harry said digging into his own food and halting conversation with the trio since now two out of the three were busy eating. Hermione sighed and piled food onto her own plate, eating was such a waste of time when you could be other more important things, like studying. The three got up and left soon after Hermione and Harry being done so Ron was forced to stop eating as not to be left behind.

A few late owls trickled into the hall one swooping down at the Slytherin table and sticking its leg out for Draco to take the rolled up piece of parchment. He reached his hand out and pulled of the paper noticing the seal of a cannon.

"Why if it isn't your lover." Blaise grinned seeing the seal himself. "I don't understand why he picked you." Blaise added looking over the blonde, "I mean sure your pretty, but I am so much better." Blaise grinned at him.

"I'm sure." Draco said a smile actual flittering across his face as he cracked the seal.

_Draco, _

_Oh how I miss you, I know it makes me seem quite sad since I still see you so up close and personal. But I hate not seeing you wake up in the mornings. I will try to have our next meeting sooner. I hope this whole ordeal will end soon and I can show you who I really am and we can be together not only in secret. I miss you my beauty._

_And tell Blaise that I would never choose anyone over you. You are to perfect for words._

_-S_

Draco felt as if someone had lightly brushed their lips across his cheek and smiled happily handing Blaise the note,

"Read the last bit." Draco ordered. Draco watched Blaise's face as he read.

"Well, he only says that because he doesn't know what he's missing."

"And if you want to live he never will." Draco said taking back the letter from Silence and leavening the hall still smiling slightly making his death threat seem even more frightening then normal. A sneering Draco was normal. How did one act around a Draco that was happy?

* * *

_My Lord _

_The plan is going just as we hoped. It will only be a short time now. Then we will be able to start the revolution._

_-Silence_

"You do well." Lord Voldemort murmured into his empty study nursing a brandy. He stood and walked to the fireplace throwing in a Handful of floo powder. "Malfoy Manor." He stated clearly when the flames turned green and he was zipped away towards the Elder Malfoy. Plans were starting, it was time to tell some of the more important players in his scheme what exactly was going on.

* * *

A/N: Like it? Hate it? Let me know if I should continue or not.


	2. Chapter Two

"How can you be certain he can be trusted?" Lucius Malfoy asked pacing in his study before the Dark Lord.

"Are you insulting my intelligence Lucius?" Voldemort asked standing up to look at the man before him.

"Of course not my Lord. I meant no disrespect, I was only wondering if you knew for sure the loyalty of the boy."

"Do you honestly think I don't?" Voldemort asked settling back down into his chair and waving his hand towards the chair opposite him that Lucius had been occupying for him to sit as well. "Have you not heard of his actions? I trust him as much as is wise. But I need a few people to know what we have going on so that no problems will arise from it. And I figured it would be easier to tell you if you knew who he was," Voldemort looked at Lucius curiously, "you do know if Silence's interest with you son correct?"

"Yes, Draco has told me of it. He seems to be quite taken with Silence. Does he know the real identity of him or only his alias?"

"As of right now only a few choice people know Silence's real identity. Young Mister Malfoy is not one of them, no." Lucius smiled.

"I wonder how he will take the news. The two do not get along at school."

"Yes well he will have time to get used to it. I am going to allow Silence to tell your son. Do you think that will be unwise?" Lord Voldemort asked, "You do know more of your offspring the I do." Lucius thought about what Lord Voldemort had said, sipping from his brandy.

"It would probably be best for Draco to know. He will be able to see Silence more often. From what I have heard he does not appreciate not knowing who he is and only seeing him when you two arrange it."

"I would not have thought he did. Very well I shall have Silence tell him." Lord Voldemort drank down the rest of his brandy that he had been sipped away during the initial talk he had been having with Lucius. "There are other matters I need you to take care of. In the Ministry we need to have a person set up in every department for when our plan takes place. If you could work on getting people fired so that we can manage that?"

"Of course my Lord." Lucius smirked, "the fouls in that place are to easy to manipulate."

"I'm sure they are." Lord Voldemort agreed, "I must be off. And Lucius do try to get this done in good time, there is only so long we have before we are ready to move on with our revolution." Lord Voldemort waited as Lucius stood and they walked together to one of Lucius's less used sitting rooms and Lord Voldemort pulled to a piece of parchment and handed it to Lucius, "if you would be so kind as to send this with the note you will be sending to Silence. It is so much simpler if it's all sent at the same time." Lucius chuckled.

"Of course."

"And do not threaten him to harshly. I do not believe your son would appreciate his lover being run off." Lord Voldemort said before stepping into Lucius's fireplace and being flooed away.

* * *

Harry walked into the common room after his first training session exhausted. He had been trying to do as much extra work to mentally and physically get him prepared for what was coming and he never could have imagined how rigorous they had made it.

"Harry mate are you okay?" Seamus asked from where he was sitting in the common room doing last minute homework for potions the next day. Harry stumbled over to him and plopped down next to the Irish boy.

"I'm fine." He sighed relaxing into the couch and glancing at the work Seamus was doing. Potions. Harry sighed in relief, thank Merlin he didn't have to do written work outside of class anymore.

"How long have you been putting that off for?" Harry asked with a grin.

"To long." He grinned "And no one was willing to lend me their's to use for studying purposes." Seamus sighed sorrowfully. "They all said it was my own fault. And I call them friends." Harry chuckled at Seamus's dramatics, even with how much he put his classes off he always got better grades on his work then most of their year.

"Well I am going to bed." Harry announced yawning up the stairs.

* * *

"I should bloody kill Dumbledore." Ron announced the next morning as he was trying to wake Harry up as was per routine. "You were hard enough to get up without him wearing you down at night for who knows how long."

"Morning to you to Ron." Harry mumbled getting out of his bed and slowly moving around it to get clothes, and went trudging off to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Harry walked with Hermione and Ron down to the Great hall for breakfast miraculously on time for once. The three sat down and started eating Ron spreading his charms homework out hurrying to finish before they had the class that afternoon.

"Didn't I tell you to get that done a week ago?" Hermione asked appalled at how behind Ron had let himself get, "and why didn't you work on it yesterday. Seamus was. At least he's a bit more responsible then you." Hermione continued ranting at Ron through Breakfast only pausing to eat every now and then.

Harry looked up when the mail arrived, even after so many years of it happening he still loved watching all of the birds flying around, trying to be the first to find there human and deliver there burden. Harry was surprised when a tawny owl stopped before him. Harry took the parchment from the bird and it was on its way. He looked down at the seal and stuffed it into his pocket. Hermione and Ron were so into there argument they hadn't noticed he got anything much to his relief. He looked over at the Slytherin table and glanced at Draco. Why was he getting a letter with the Malfoy family seal on it?

"Come on you guys lets go to class." Harry said after too much of the two bickering. Really Hermione enjoyed ragging on Ron way too much for Harry's tastes. Hermione didn't let up on Ron as they were walking to there class and Ron had stopped responding as he was still trying to work on his essay while walking.

"Hey you guys I'll meet you in class okay?" Harry asked walking to a bathroom not too far down the hall.

"All right." Hermione called to him mid rant and Ron cut in asking her a question about the shrinking charm they were learning about. Hermione sighed but started helping him as they continued on to class.

Harry walked into the bathroom and into a stall shut the door and pulled out the letter he had received that morning. He slipped his finger under the seal and slid it across opening the parchment. He unrolled it noting that there was in fact two different letters there. He read the first one, which was from Lucius Malfoy Harry grinned at the contents of the letter.

_Mr. Potter _

_It has come to my attention that I might want to care a bit more then I find enjoyable about what you do in your spear time. I have recently had a very interesting discussion with someone I believe you know quite well. Do not for one instant think I have automatically agreed with him about you. There is too much that does not seem right about you joining him. My son however I have always thought of as a good judge of character. I hope you are worthy of his affections. Do not force me into doing something either of us would regret._

_-L Malfoy_

Harry grinned tucking the note away. Death threats, nicer then Harry was expecting when this particular Death Eater found out. He moved to the next letter noticing it was Voldemort's hand. He read it over quickly and grinned broadly at the message he was given.

Harry walked quickly from the bathroom, both letters safely tucked into his pocket, and he was off to his first class of the day.

* * *

"Where you going Harry?" Ron asked from where he was sitting in the common room lounging in front of the fire. Hermione was going over the chess board that they were playing a game on so Ron had a few minutes at least since she always took her time contemplating all her moves to try and finally beat him.

"I don't know." Harry shrugged pulling on his coat and walking to the portrait whole, "just going to go walk around."

"Okay, see you at dinner." Ron called to Harry's disappearing frame grinning at the move Hermione made.

Harry walked casually down the hall in the direction of the Slytherin dorms. How should he go about getting into the other house's dorm? He could simply walk in, but it probably wouldn't be the smartest of moves since he wasn't wanting to get hexed as soon as he walked in. He went to the bathroom nearest the dorm and changed himself to look like Silence. He grinned into the mirror; "Draco is going to flip seeing me in there."

Harry walked down the hall and to the bare stretch of wall leading to the Slytherin common room. He knocked on the door and a third year opened it.

"What do you want?" she asked only opening the entrance enough to sneer at the boy she knew was not in her house.

"Get out of my way." He snapped sneering back at her.

"No, this isn't your house so you shouldn't be here." She said trying to keep her expressionless mask in place. The fear she was feeling leaking past as he glared down at her.

"I might not be in your house, but I do know a few people who are and wouldn't appreciate that you were blocking my entrance. Now move or I will make you."

"I don't think…"

"Well no one really cares do they?" Silence asked pushing the child out of his way and walking into the common room. Three other little third years quickly moved to hover over the girl Silence had pushed.

"What the hell are you doing?" one of them asked after making sure her friend was all right and glaring up at Silence. "You shouldn't be here. This is not your house."

"Everyone seems to feel the need to tell me." Silence said the words falling out of his mouth, "and yet I don't see why. I would think it quite obvious that I was in the wrong house since I was there at my shorting and know where I was put." The little girl opened her mouth to say something else her lips were moving but no sound came out. "Can't speak? It's not like when you're silenced is it?" he asked as she clawed at her throat a well as many of the other kids near by. Farther away people were still talking fine but the silence was creeping across the room. Silence looked around and noticed Draco close to a few of the kids who were being silenced and immediately stopped talking and closed his eyes concentrating for a second, when all noise returned and the little girl in front of him let out a blood curly scream.

"Can't you shut up you little bitch?" Silence asked the little girl glaring at her.

"Who the hell are you?" Blaise asked walking up to Silence and wrapping his arm around the little girl whispering to her quietly. Silence glared down at the little girl and Blaise.

"Silence?" Draco asked from where he was standing behind Blaise. Silence looked up and grinned at Draco. Blaise looked at Draco startled and back to Silence.

"Are you?" he asked awed. Silence glared at Blaise moving towards Draco.

"Well of course I am. Do you not think Draco would know?" Silence asked looking at Blaise incredulously, "your friends are about as stupid as the third years." He told Draco wrapping his arm around the blonde's waist.

"Well he has never seen you." Draco said trying to help Blaise out.

"Who is he?" the third year girl who'd screamed asked pulling Blaise closer to her as protection.

"I'm sure you've heard of me. I'm Silence." He grinned at the little girl. Her eyebrows raised and she hid further behind Blaise her friend who wouldn't let him in at the door scrambled to get out of Silence's line of sight as well. "So you have heard. And why is she hiding behind you?" he asked Blaise.

"She's my cousin." He told Silence. Silence nodded and turned to Draco.

"I need to talk to you." Silence whispered to Draco and smiling slightly as he saw Draco shiver as his breath trickled past the blonde's ear.

"I figured as much since you're here. What changed in a day?" Draco asked.

"Where's your room?" Silence asked distracted from all the questions everyone was asking him by the blonde in his arms.

"This way." Draco said pulling Harry after him to one of the doors lining the dorm. They walked through and down a dark corridor for a ways till they reached a door with no distinguishing marks. Draco pressed his hand to the door and waited till it swung open. Silence ginned at seeing him do that.

"Yes I copied your not letting anyone in charm." Draco said not even bothering to look back at Silence who was laughing lightly. "It works." Draco shrugged moving into his room and falling onto his bed. "So what's going on?" Draco asked.

"I was told I could show you who I really am."

"You can?" Draco asked excited. "Really?"

"Yes, but I don't know if I should. I've told you that you don't like me here." Silence warned looking at Draco carefully.

"Yes you did. So what? I like you as Silence I will like you as however you are here to since I know it's a façade." Draco said standing and pulling Silence with him over to his bed and pushing him down. Draco grinned, "I have thought about you in my bed way to often." Draco announced lying next Silence on his bed and kissing him deeply pulling away before he got carried away. "Who are you?" Draco asked curiously.

"You really want to know?" Silence asked nervously. Draco looked at him surprised.

"Since when are you ever nervous?" Draco asked puling away insanely curious now, "I promise, it doesn't matter." Draco said pulling Silence to him again for another kiss. As he pulled way and looked into Silence's eyes they were no longer the hazel he was accustumed to. Draco was looking into a pair of emerald eyes so green they could only belong to one person. "Potter?" Draco pulled way shocked.

Lying on Draco's bed was in fact Harry Potter. The bright emerald eyes and messy hair giving him away even without the scar on his forehead. Draco looked at him skeptically keeping away from the boy lying on his bed.

"I told you that you didn't like me here." Harry said sitting up and glaring at the blonde. "It doesn't matter. I will make you like me."

"Make me?" Draco drawled. A smirk flittering onto his face, "and how exactly do you plan to do that?" Harry grinned and stood in front of Draco looking up slightly to look straight into Draco's eyes.

"I hate that you're taller then me." Harry stated. Grabbing the front of Draco's shirt and kissing him hard on the mouth. They pulled away some time later Draco pressed against a wall the need for air too much for either of the boys to continue.

"I've always liked that fact Potter." Draco said grinning. Harry smiled back at him and dragged Draco to his bed and pushing him down on it. Harry climbed next to him and started kissing Draco again pulling the blonde's shirt off and kissing down his perfectly shaped chest. He started pulling Draco's pants down and Draco stopped him. Harry looked up at him confusion in his eyes.

"Its to weird for me. Let me get used to this before we do that." Harry sighed and pulled himself up kissing and biting at Draco's chest and stopping at his neck sucking on his pulse point and leaving a mark claming Draco as his.

"You better get used to it soon. Now that you know I'm going to want to be with as much as possible." Harry stated wrapping himself around the blonde.

"Going to be here when I wake up?" Draco asked the brunette lying practically on top of him.

"Well we still have dinner in awhile and I have to at least pretend I'm in my dorm. But, if you want, I can come back down here and let you wake up with me here in the morning."

"I want that." Draco said kissing Harry lightly.

"Okay." Harry said, "Mind if I take a nap?"

"No."

"Be here when I wake up?" Harry grinned up at Draco.

"Always." Draco grinned back. Draco kissed Harry gently, Harry licked at Draco's lips and Draco opened his mouth allowing Harry to enter. Harry indulged until air became needed and sighed lying back on Draco and not moving things further.

"You have better get used to this fast. Especially if you keep kissing me." He informed Draco tightening his hold on the blonde protectively, "your to perfect to not have as much of as possible, my beauty." He mumbled as he was slowly falling asleep. Draco grinned at Harry. After lying there for a few minutes he realized there really was no way for him to get up so he fell asleep as well.

* * *

A/N: I normally don't post this soon after a chapter before hand so please don't assume I will be for all these chapters or you will be disappointed. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!


	3. Chapter Three

"Shit." Draco mumbled wakening up to the sound of his alarm clock going off the next morning.

"Looks like we missed dinner." Harry mumbled form where he lay wrapped around Draco, on Draco's bed.

"Good call there Potter." Draco yawned moving to get up. Harry tightened his grip on Draco trying to force him back into the bed with him.

"Its to early." Harry whined trying to make Draco lay back down with him. Draco looked down at Harry incredulously.

"You're not a morning person? Then why the hell are you always gone by the time a wake up?" Harry smiled softly loosening his grip on Draco as the blonde moved back onto the bed.

"I might have a portkey which is spelled to take me back to my bed in Gryffindor tower every morning at four that I wear when seeing you." Draco looked over at Harry and pulled out of his hold before Harry could get a grip on him, Draco was up and moving to his closet Harry groaned and moved around in Draco's blankets and trying to get comfortable without the blonde there.

"Get up." Draco said pulling the blankets off Harry's head where he was hiding from the candles Draco had light to see in his dungeon room.

"No." Harry said pulling the blankets back over his head. Draco picked up his wand and waved it over his bed and all the blankets disappeared. Harry lifted his head to glare at Draco but couldn't see him clearly and reached for the side table to get his glasses, when he finally had them on Draco was already in the bathroom. Harry glared at the door and flicked his hand over the bed ad the covers returned. Harry was lying back onto the bed ready to fall back asleep when he heard the sound of the shower turning on. Harry grinned and climbed out of the bed walking towards the bathroom.

Draco was standing in the shower letting the drops of water run over his body when he felt a rush of cold wind hitting him. "Harry?" he called into the room. No one answered. Draco waited for a few moments and nothing happened so he picked up his shampoo and started cleaning his silky hair.

He was rising out the shampoo when he felt fingers lightly graze over his stomach. He quickly opened his eyes and saw no one in the shower with him. "Potter?" Draco asked slightly annoyed. No answer. Draco sighed and finished getting the bubbles out of his hair and reached for the conditioner. As Draco was putting it in his hair he felt another person's fingers running threw it.

"I know you're in here with me." Draco said, "So either become visible or wait your turn." Draco ordered looking around him for where the other boy might be. He around and saw a certain spot where the water was not going. "Your not as smart as you think you are." Draco grinned to where he new Harry had to be.

"Says you." Harry whispered before slightly leaning forward and kissing Draco hard pushing him up against one of the sides of the shower. Harry ran his hands over Draco grabbing the blonde's arse while grinding their hips together. Draco pulled away panting and opened his eyes,

"I'm not going to do anything with you if I have to guess at where you are." Draco said not amused that Harry still was not visible. Draco felt Harry grin where he was sucking on the blonde's throat. Harry's form shimmered and became visible once more. Draco finally got to see the real body of his lover and was happy to note that nothing had changed except his facial features. Harry moved one of his hands to Draco's opening playing lightly with the skin surrounding the hole. Draco groaned and moved so that Harry's hand was no longer on him and he wasn't pressed against the wall.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked trying to move Draco back where he had been without actually having to move away from the blonde. Draco didn't say anything but pushed Harry against the wall how he had been before. Harry pulled his lips off of Draco to notice the reversal in positions. "What are you doing?" Harry asked again looking at Draco questioningly.

"Your not Silence anymore, I am always on top first." Draco stated pushing Harry hard against the wall and slipping his hands down to Harry's arse, "have any lube?" Draco asked sweetly, fingers trailing agonizingly closer to Harry's entrance.

"You never toped Silence." Harry panted grabbing Draco's hand and a clear liquid flowed from his hand onto Draco's. Harry moaned as Draco moved his hand back down to his arse rubbing against Draco to trying to hurry him up.

"True. But he was the Dark Lord's most feared servant." Draco whispered into Harry's ear licking the shell and pulling back to look into Harry's eyes, "besides I have had a fantasy of shagging the boy-who-lived for way to long not to." Draco said kissing Harry forcibly as he slipped a finger into the slightly smaller teens entrance.

* * *

"You'd fantasized about me." Harry grinned pulling Draco closer to him. After the shower Draco and Harry had gone back into Draco's room where Harry had forced them to lay down for a while since they still had a little bit over an hour before they had to be at breakfast if they wanted to actually eat at all.

"Please Potter. Obviously you had about me too or I wouldn't have ended up as Silence's consort." Harry grinned.

"But you already knew that. I was obvious since I did pick you, which by the way you had no problem with." Harry said turning on his side and tracing Draco's jaw line. "You on the other hand I did not know about. The Draco I know wouldn't have told me anyway."

"Yes well the Potter I know wouldn't be in my bedroom lying in my bed after I just shagged him."

"I guess you're right." Harry agreed holding in the smile that was trying to escape onto his face. Draco looked over at him smiling before seeing the clock behind Harry and jumping out of the bed.

"Merlin, we only have thirty minutes." Draco shouted walking to the bathroom and pulling on the cloths he had set out for him, "stupid shit causing me to be late."

"You didn't seem to mind earlier." Harry shouted to him. Draco poked his head back into his room glaring at Harry who was still lying naked in Draco's bed.

"What are you doing? Get up! Get dressed!"

"I don't have any cloths."

"What happened to what you wore here?" Draco asked pulling out his toothbrush and cleaning all his perfectly white teeth.

"I took them off." Draco looked at Harry through his mirror glaring at him, "houselves." Harry guessed. "I don't know, but they sure aren't where I left them." Draco sighed and pointed to his closet spitting out the toothpaste.

"Wear something of mine." Harry nodded and walked over pulling out random items of clothing that looked to be comfortable. Draco looked over at him and groaned stomping over and pulling the items out of his hands.

"What are you doing?" he cried.

"Getting cloths?" Harry guessed as Draco put what he had grabbed away. Draco pulled out a pair of black boxers for Harry to wear and handed them him.

"Did you even see what you grabbed?" Draco asked rifling through his closet and pulling out a uniform for Harry to wear. "Forget that we have assigned cloths?" Draco asked pulling out everything for Harry except a tie. Harry pulled on Draco's clothes and looked at himself.

"Its to big." He grinned the pant legs dragging on the ground. Draco sighed and pulled to a pair of shoes that he though weren't too nice and shouldn't cause too much attention to be drawn to them if anyone for some reason decided to stare at Harry's shoes.

"Fix them so they fit." Draco said tossing him the shoes. Harry waved his hand in front of him and changed all of the cloths to fit him perfectly. "Your cloths never fit you correctly, make them a bit bigger." Draco ordered. Harry did and grabbed the shoes and putting them on. Draco grabbed his hand and pulled Harry up walking to his door. Draco stopped before opening it and looked at Harry.

"Are you planning on going through my common room looking like that?" he asked twisting his fingers through Harry's unruly raven hair. Harry grinned at Draco and kissed him quickly pulling away as Silence.

"Thanks. That would have cause a problem." Draco nodded and the two walked from his room and through the common room.

"So that's why you weren't at dinner yesterday." Blaise grinned from where he was sitting in the common room. Silence glared at Blaise and pulled Draco to him kissing him quickly.

"I have to go and play good boy." He whispered, "I'll see you tonight?" Harry asked looking at Draco. Draco nodded and Harry grinned pulling him in for another quick kiss before glaring at Blaise and walking out of the common room.

"I don't think he likes you." Draco said as Blaise watched guardedly as Silence left the room.

"Thanks for that wonderful assessment." Blaise drawled picking up his hag and slinging it over his shoulder. "To breakfast?" Draco nodded and walked out of the common room with Blaise and Crabbe and Goyle ran to catch up to him seeing their leader leaving the room.

"Food now?" Crabbe asked. Draco just sneered at him and kept walking towards the Dinning Hall.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Ron asked Harry ask he walked into the dining hall with only ten minutes before the first class started. "We have potions first today in case you forgot." He added as Harry sat down smiling.

"What?" Harry cried jumping back up and looking at the food spread over the Gryffindor table longingly.

"That's right we have to go." Hermione said standing up form her empty plate. "Where were you anyway? Ron said you weren't in your room last night."

"Its none of your business." Harry said as the three rushed past the Slytherin table where Draco and many other seventh years were still eating. Snape never did anything when the whole lot of them came in late. He couldn't handle the point loss it would be.

"I am a prefect I have the right to know where you were after hours. I could have reported you and you would have been in a lot of trouble and you know that Harry Potter. So where were you?" Hermione asked annoyed that Harry hadn't told her right away.

"I was safe." Harry responded rounding the corner to the Potions class and waiting outside the door for Snape to open it and let students in. More likely then not they were going to get some points taken away for being early but overall it ended up normally being less then when they waited and came in when the Slytherin's did.

Snape finally opened the door and allowed students to enter and Harry walked in and sat at his usual table with Hermione and Ron. Snape sneered at them but said nothing as they settled their stuff around them. The bell rang signaling that class was to be starting and none of the Slytherin's were in the room yet. Snape looked at the Gryffindor and sneered.

"There was no need to be early. Five points per person for trying to be a suck-up." He snapped. After ten minutes of waiting with Snape glaring at the Gryffindor's the Slytherin's entered Draco in the lead taking his seat up in front of the class Blaise sitting next to him with Crabbe and Goyle behind them and Pansy trying to get into the seat on the other side of Draco.

"Draco darling can't you move your bag?" Pansy asked.

"No." Draco drawled, "I'm sure there are plenty of other places you can sit." He waved to the seat behind him next to Crabbe.

"If you can all take your seats" Snape ordered, "Ms. Parkinson." Snape looked at her and down to the seat with Draco's bag on it. "If you would be so kind as to not hold up the entire class." Pansy grinned and Draco sighed removing his bag and letting Pansy sit near him. Soon Draco was to into what Snape was telling them then to even here the annoyed noises Pansy made every few minutes to try to get his attention.

Unknown to Pansy but know to Draco, Silence was sitting very close by and he did not like Pansy bothering what was his.

* * *

The day progressed like any other ordinary day. People went to classes, there was a break for lunch and Harry had training right after dinner since he been at Quidditch practice before eating.

Harry waked into the dinning hall in between and glanced at Draco who was sitting at the Slytherin table immersed in a conversation with Blaise. Harry discretely pulled out at piece of paper and with a few choice words it disappeared from his hand and reappeared next to Draco's plate.

_Draco-_

_I have training with Dumbledore today after dinner. I normally have it before but I forgot of quidditch. If you still want me to come tonight it will be around eleven-thirty or twelve. If you still wish for me to come and stay with you nod. _

Draco nodded from where he was at his table; Harry grinned and waved his hand adding a charm on the end of the note.

Draco watched as more words appeared on the note. He looked over at the Gryffindor table and saw Harry talking with Hermione not even glancing at him.

_I'll see you tonight then my beauty._

_-H_

Draco felt the same sensation as the night before when he received a note from Harry of a pair of lips brushing against his check.

"From your boyfriend?" Pansy asked.

"Yes." Draco replied raising an eyebrow, "any other questions about my mail?" Pansy looked at him for a moment before smiling serenely and going back to her stimulating conversation with Millicent about the weather patterns of the week.

* * *

Harry stumbled into Draco's common room his Silence disguise in place not even bothering to knock since Draco had told him the password. He strolled in and went to Draco's room and knocked on the door. Draco opened dressed only in pajama pants. Harry's mouth went dry at the sight of the beautiful blonde.

"Your so beautiful." Harry said walking up to Draco and running his fingers through the blonde's hair. He kept his hand in there and pulled Draco's face closer to his kissing his lips gently. Harry sighed contently pulling away resting his head on Draco's chest.

"Tired?" Draco asked moving Harry into the room shutting the door and moving Harry to his bed. Harry nodded and sat down before curling up on top of the blankets.

"Lay with me." Harry asked patting the bed next to him.

"Not yet, you need to change." Draco told him lifting Harry back into a sitting position to strip of the loaned shirt. Harry kissed him right after the shirt came off grinning in a way which told Draco he was little less then asleep already. "You're going to need to stand and take off your pants." Draco said.

"If you wanted to get me naked all you have to do is ask." Harry slurred.

"Just stand up Potter." Draco moved around Harry so that the Gryffindor could get up and Harry dropped his pants, "do you want to sleep in your boxers or do you want some Pajama's?" Draco asked as Harry stepped out of the pants and sat back on the bed.

"I'm fine in boxers." Harry said yawning and laying back down on the bed, he had a fight with the blankets as he tried to get them to cover him while lying on top. Finally he succeeded and snuggled under the blankets. "Lay with me?" Harry asked again looking up at Draco hopefully. Draco grinned at him and lay down. Harry arranged himself comfortably around Draco. Harry sighed contently wrapped around the blonde.

Draco ran his fingers through the Harry's hair. Harry shivered slightly at the contact but made no other moves to show that it wasn't just a reflex he had when sleeping. Draco kissed Harry lightly before getting more comfortable on his bed around Harry.

"I love you." Draco mumbled.

"I love you too." Harry mumbled back snuggling further into Draco's side. Draco sat frozen where he was unsure if Harry knew what he had said. After a few moments passed Harry's breathing slowed to show he was asleep. Draco relaxed into the bed wondering if Harry would remember hearing him in the morning and what he said in return, or if he had been to asleep already.

* * *

A/N: I actually more or less know what I what to happen in this story so what I'm trying to do is get a chapter out every other day. If I stop getting reviews then I will probably stop writing it, I like to know people are interested.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far!!


	4. Chapter Four

"Up close and personal." Draco mumbled from where he was sitting looking at a note Harry had sent him. He looked at a scrap of parchment he had scribbled down on when he'd first woken up with Silence the last time before learning Silence was Harry. "I give you clues." He set the parchment back down, "falling on top of me is not a clue." Draco informed the piece of paper, "It's a cheap way for Harry to get near me without me knowing." Draco stated. He looked over at Harry who was still lying on his bed as though dead to the world. "And not in the mood to argue. There's no way not to be in the mood to argue. You should have said 'I'm still to bloody asleep and probably also to horny now since I was lying on you for five minutes.' Can't even get up at a decent hour."

Harry lying on the bed grinned at his lover's commentary of what had been going on in his head, which he thought, were probably all true. Harry went back to the conversation Draco was mumbling about and remembered that morning. Dumbledore finally had started his training. The daft old foul. If only he knew how wrong a move that was.

"And then asking me if I didn't want you to leave. If you bloody well told me who you were we might have been able to work on detaining you." Draco grumbled obviously getting himself angry over Harry's unknown teasing.

"That might not have been to smart though since Dumbledore would have found out since the gargoyle that hides his office tells him what he sees. That's how he always know when people are coming to see him." Draco turned around and glared at Harry.

"Stupid fucker thinks its funny that he pissed me off." Draco said, "I wonder how funny he'd find it if we only had sex when I was feeling like it since he didn't know who I was."

"Now that's not true." Harry said standing and walking to Draco pulling the blonde off of the chair and trying to make him go back towards the messy bed. "if I had sex with you whenever I wanted we would never have left my room."

"Trying to suck up to me is not going to work." Draco announced pulling out of Harry's grip and plopping down on his couch. Harry sat next to him and waved his hand at the fireplace and the crackling embers became dancing flames once again. Harry snuggled up to Draco's side kissing the blonde's neck, "what do you think your doing?" Draco grinned at Harry.

"We haven't had sex on a couch in a long time." Harry said pulling Draco's mouth flush with his.

"And we're not going to." Draco said trying to pull away form Harry. Harry simply grinned at him and pushed Draco down onto the couch back pressed against the cushions, "Potter let me up. I refuse to let you take advantage of me on a couch."

"Why?" Harry asked kissing over Draco's stomach. "We had fun on it before."

"And we only did because you didn't have a room at the Dark Lord's house when we first got together." Harry smiled at that.

"Well that's what it told you anyway." He said kissing over Draco's jawbone and moving to his lips.

"What?" Draco asked pushing Harry off of him.

"Well you were so fucking hot. I had been wanting to get you alone since I knew you were going to be there. And you hadn't even shown up yet. You're much more stunning in person. " Harry moved trying to get back towards Draco's pale pink lips. Draco raised his eyebrow and refused to let Harry get close enough to him.

"So for our first time we had to rush of and get caught having sex because you couldn't wait to get to your room?"

"Yes." Harry said pushing Draco's arms off him and moving so he was lying on top of Draco and getting rid of his ability to move away. Harry leaned down and licked the shell of Draco's ear lying on Draco's gently so that the blonde was holding up most of Harry's weight till Draco shifted and Harry fell slightly off of him and onto the couch. Harry slid his arm around Draco and leaned into he blonde's ear. "You looked so beautiful. And you were finally there. So many people had already arrived and your father had to make you almost last I was nearly beside myself with want for you."

* * *

"You said they'd be here." Harry reminded Voldemort from where he was standing next to him in his Silence disguise sneering as lesser Death Eaters tried to come and talk to him or his Lord. No one had known that the young man standing next to there Lord was the notorious Silence as they had not been introduced till later on that evening.

"And they will be. You need to learn the art of patience." Lord Voldemort said grabbing a glass of champagne from one of the trays set around the room

"Why? You don't have it." Harry remarked causing the Death Eaters around his to sharply intake their breath in anticipation of what the Dark Lord would do to with what the insubordinate young man had said.

"I assure you, if my tolerance level was not very high where you were concerned you would be feeling the full brunt of my 'Crucio' right now."

"Its not like I haven't felt it before." Harry snapped looking once more to the entrance where all of Voldemort's Death Eater's and their sons were entering. Harry sneered as the form of Bellatrix Lestrage came from one of the groups mingling around the room to find out who was the man standing by her Lord. As she approached she was much surprised to see the face of a younger boy. She sneered to him, there was no way he could be too important, probably a newly marked nuisance.

"My Lord." She bowed lowly Lord Voldemort didn't stop her as he normally did so she moved forward and kissed the hem of his robes like his servants were ordered to when greating him, before rising again to look at him.

"Hello Bella." Lord Voldemort said looking at the woman finally.

"This is a lovely gathering my Lord." Bellatrix said, "but may I inquire about the occasion?" a snort was heard coming from the boy on his side, "and why might I ask do you think you have the right to listen in on what I ask Our Master?"

"None of it would be of any concern of yours." He replied coldly his voice clipped and a sneer marring what could be pleasant features. "The occasion will be found out soon enough." He added removing Voldemort's need to answer much to Bellatrix's annoyance.

"I'm sure the Dark Lord can answer questions for himself." She snapped glaring at the child. "You are nothing but an insolent little boy and should know to hold you tongue around your betters."

"When I find anyone here who is I might just do that." Harry looked back to the door and missed Bellatrix's reply by the arrival of Lucius and Draco Malfoy. Harry nodded to Voldemort quickly, as he was told he had to at least show enough respect as to acknowledge when leaving the older man's presence, and moved around the outside of the room till he was near enough to hear and see the two Malfoy's.

"What is all of this about father?" Draco asked in a rather bored tone. He didn't normally have to go the to gatherings like his father did. He was not yet in service of Lord Voldemort and so had no one dictating to him he had to be at certain meetings.

"We will find out when we need to. If you are so bored mingle with some of the others your age, I believe I was told they were to be in the room across the way." Draco nodded and removed himself from his father's side and walked towards the doors leading into the hallway. Harry followed close behind him and waited till the door closed before pining Draco up against the door leading to where the other teens were. Harry pressed his lips to Draco's and moaned at the feeling of finally kissing the blonde.

"What is the meaning of this?" Draco barked pushing Harry off of him breathing a little hard.

"I'm sorry." Silence said pulling away from Draco and moving so he was leaning against the wall across form him. "I shouldn't have just done that."

"No you shouldn't have." Draco said looking down at the boy across from him, he'd never seen him before but there was no way he was too much older then Draco was himself. "Who are you anyway?"

"If I tell will you let me kiss you again?" Silence asked cheekily.

"All depends on if I like your answer." Draco answered back a smirk on his lips.

"Nope, it's a yes or no question or you'll just have to wait like everyone else." Draco looked at Harry oddly.

"What do you mean everyone else?"

"Nothing," Harry answered to quickly, Draco raised an eyebrow and Silence sighed, "you have to tell me yes or no before I tell you anything." Harry said, "and answer correctly you might feel very special in knowing what only very few other living people know. Until of course Lord Voldemort tells them all later on tonight." Draco looked at the other boy, he wasn't bad looking, quite the contrary he was immaculately dressed with his cloths showing off that there was at least some muscles on the boy, he also was not a bad kisser from what Draco had felt from the other boy attacking him before, and if he really didn't want to kiss him after find out who he was Draco doubted the other boy could force him anyway.

"Yes, I suposse." Draco drawled out. Harry grinned to him and stood up moving over to the other boy and pushing him firmly against the wall leaning as close to Draco as possible. Harry's lips were centimeters away from Draco's when he grinned and let his breath coast across the other boy's mouth.

"My name is Silence." He whispered before tangling one of his hands in Draco's hair and pulling his head forward. Harry crushed their lips together, want driving him to be fierce in taking the kiss Draco said he could have. Draco was taken away by Silence's pashion and got lost in the kiss. Harry ground his growing arousal into Draco's groaning with excitment at finding Draco was driving pleasure from their kissing as well. As Harry pulled away what the other Draco had been told finally was able to enter his mind.

"You're Silence?" Draco asked skeptically when he had control over his breathing again. Harry nodded as Draco looked over him skeptically. "How can you be one of the most feared men in the Wizarding World? You can't be too much older then I am."

"I'm not to much older then you." Silence agreed, "I'm actually in your year in school." Draco looked at Silence skeptically thinking if he believed that the teen was who he was saying he was. He looked at Harry and saw the boy looking again at his lips a hungry expression on his face. Draco pulled Harry closer to him and whispered n his ear, "take me somewhere private, you don't snog in hallways." Draco saw Harry's face light up and he dragged the blonde into what looked to be a sitting room a few doors down. Harry pushed Draco onto a couch and climbed onto the blonde straddling his lap. Harry pressed their lips together and pulled Draco's shirt up sliding his hands over the smooth pale skin, he grabbed the hem off Draco's shirt and pulled it off the blonde kissing over the newly exposed flesh. Draco moaned at the feel of Harry's lips moving over him, Harry took one of Draco's nipples into his mouth sucking and biting on it lightly before moving to the other one. Draco slipped his hands into Harry's shirt and forced Harry to lift himself up as Draco forced the shirt over Harry's head.

Draco grabbed the back Harry's head as soon as the shirt was off and fiercely pressed their lips together. Harry moaned and unzipped Draco's pants and pushing Draco so he was lying back on the couch with Harry on top of him. Harry slid his hand into Draco's pants teasingly brushing his fingers over the other boy's stiff member. The door to the room the two were in opened and a man stood in the doorway and cleared his throat.

"If you would hurry up and finish, you are requested to be in the main hall within the next twenty minutes." Draco cringed at being caught in the act while Silence just waved his hand at the door and it swinging shut pushing the man out of the entrance, Harry continued with what he was doing as if they were not just given a message to get suitable to be seen with people and not looking like they'd had just shagged.

Draco groaned and tried to pull out of Silence's hold. Harry kept working and finally Draco got off Harry panting on top of him with a grin spread across his face.

"We have to go." Harry mumbled kissing Draco gently, "we were due back five minutes ago." Draco nodded and got up Harry found all of their clothes and gave Draco's to him and they got dressed.

"Can I see you again?" Harry asked walking towards the meeting hall. Draco smirked at Silence.

"If what I find out is satisfactory." Harry grinned and watched Draco as he was introduced to the other Death Eaters. Draco waited till most of the others were gone and as his father stood talking to Lord Voldemort Draco moved to Silence leaning close to the other boy to whisper in his ear.

"I would love to see you again." Harry smiled slightly the first sincere smile Draco had seen.

"Thank you." Harry whispered kissing Draco hard. He pulled away as Lucius was wrapping up his conversation up with Voldemort.

"Next time however I demand we use a real room for whatever we do." Harry just nodded as the blonde walked away with Lucius.

"Of course my beauty." Harry murmured right before Draco was out of earshot. Draco turned and smirked at the young man standing next to the Dark Lord.

* * *

"Do you want to go the Hogsmeade later today?" Harry asked moving off the blonde and towards Draco's closet. Draco beat him to it and pushed Harry out of the way pulling out a pair of pants and shirt for Harry to wear.

"That would be great. But can you really go as Silence?" he asked. "Slytherin's would be able to figure something out if Harry was with me. Not all of them are stupid."

"Don't worry if you want to go I can be Silence. No one who's seen him, and would go to the authorities, is alive." Draco smirked at that and kissed Harry gently.

"I can be ready forty five minutes." Harry nodded okay. Harry walked to the exit of Draco's room and looked back at the blonde a smile shining on his face.

"I love you." Harry said truthfully before changing into Silence and walking out leaving Draco stunned for a moment and unable to answer before Harry was no longer in the room. Draco grinned and pulled out a change of clothes smiling at he walked into he the bathroom. He closed door shaking his head unable to stop smiling.

* * *

A/N: Tells how they got together. I hope you like it; it's more of just an information chapter then anything actually happening. Next chapter I think will have more action, nota hundred percentpositive. Eventually why Harry is working with Voldemort will be told but I doubt it will be to terribly soon so you'll have to simply wait in suspense.

Thanks to all of my reviewers! Your are all wonderful!!


	5. Chapter Five

"Shit shit shit." Harry said walking into the Gryffindor common room and up the stairs to take a shower and get ready for the Saturday. He had forgotten about his lessons with Dumbledore. Draco was not going to be happy.

"Harry where were you man? You haven't been in your bed the last few days." Ron asked as Harry closed the door to his dorm room.

"Got your self a girlfriend did you?" Seamus asked grinning. Harry grinned back.

"Close, but not quite." Harry answered grinning at the boys in his room.

"Hey, where'd you get the clothes?" Ron asked noticing they weren't anything he'd seen Harry in before. Harry just grinned and walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower.

"I figured it out." Seamus announced as soon as Harry had walked back into the dorm.

"Figured out what?" Dean asked. Harry was wearing the same clothes he'd went into the bathroom in.

"Aren't you going to change?" Neville wondered, "Those are dirty right?"

"No," Harry told him, "I only worn them up here. They're not dirty from my ten minute walk."

"Hey, pay attention to my big moment."

"Yes lets all listen to the idiot." Ron said looking at Seamus pretending to look engrossed with what the boy was about to say.

"Harry has a boyfriend." Seamus announced proudly. The room was silent for a moment before all of the other boys burst into laughter.

"Seamus, Harry isn't into blocks." Dean said rubbing his eyes as he had been crying at how funny Seamus's idea was. Harry looked around the room and both Ron and Neville were also in states of disbelief laughing at Seamus.

"But it makes sense." Seamus argued, "Think about it. He said I was close but that he wasn't with a girl. He's wearing cloths that aren't his but that are obviously not girls either. He has a boyfriend." The boys in the room just laughed. Harry watched Seamus as he went down to breakfast, that boy was a lot smarter then anyone gave him credit for.

* * *

Harry was watching a certain blonde discreetly from across the hall. He couldn't be to obvious about watching Draco as a certain sandy haired Gryffindor was still trying to prove his point that Harry had a boyfriend and what better way then to catch him staring at breakfast?

"Harry are you going to Hogsmeade?" Ron asked form across the table behind his pile of food. Harry shook his head,

"You know I can't." Harry said not going into details why since only Hermione and Ron knew, well besides Draco and a few others who needed to be informed. Ron looked at him confused and Hermione elbowed him in the ribs and whispered something in his ear. Recognition dawned on his face and he looked at Harry sympathetically.

"That bites mate, we'll bring you some things back if you want."

"No thanks. I don't need anything right now." Harry replied and stood, "I'm giong to go alright? See you guys later?" Harry waved and left just before a certain Slytherin got to the door. Harry purposefully ran into Draco right outside of the Dinning Hall.

"Watch where you're going Scarhead." Draco barked as Harry landed on top of him.

"I can't go to Hogsmeade right now, I forgot I have lessons with Dumbledore I'll try and get out of them and I'll come by your dorm or just meet you there later." Harry whispered to Draco's ear, "you ran into me Ferret." Harry barked loud enough for Draco's friends to hear.

"Meet me there." Draco whispered back to Harry. Harry pulled off of Draco who stood up quickly brushing imaginary dirt off his robes.

"I'd watch where your going Potter, you might be messing with people more dangerous then you think." Blaise said from where he was standing next to Draco. Harry glared at the darker boy and was about to say something when his friends walked out of the hall. Harry's mouth shut and he turned way walking towards Dumbledore's office.

* * *

Harry was on his way to Hogsmeade he had convinced Dumbledore to let him have today free since he wanted to go to Hogsmeade so bad and was going to work extra hard this next week. If only the old coot knew that Harry already was able to do all of the magic he was supposably learning. He was in his Silence disguise as he walked into the town he was happy to see many Slytherin's walking about. He walked up to a fourth year he had seen a few times.

"Do you know where Draco is?" Harry asked. The boy turned a sneer already in place when he saw Silence however is dropped off instantly.

"I think Zabini said they were going to the Leaky Cauldron." The boy said with little to no fear showing in his voice. Harry was impressed; even most grown wizards shook in his presence,

"Thank you." Harry nodded before walking off; he chuckled at the look of astonishment on the boys face. It was rare when Silence was nice to people.

Silence walked into the pub and found Draco sitting at a table surrounded by most of the Slytherin's in his year and a few from the surrounding ones. Harry walked over and glanced at Blaise who was sitting next to Draco. He jumped up and went to find another chair as Harry sank into the one he had just vacated.

"Sorry it took me so long to get here." Silence said pushing the chair closer to Draco's side. At least Zabini had sat a good distance from his Draco.

"It's alright." Draco said as Harry kissed him lightly. "Did you have something you wanted to do?" Draco asked as Harry pulled away form him but sat close enough he could feel Draco's thigh next to his own.

"I just wanted to spend the day with you. We can do whatever you want." Harry said. Draco grinned.

"Lets stay here for a bit longer and then we can go." Harry agreed, it might be interesting he'd never actually spent any time with the Slytherin's.

"Lets go." Draco and Harry left. They were walking from Honeydukes as a scream ripped the air. Three masked men were walking down the rode in Hogsmeade looking into windows of the shops but not actually hurting anyone. One of the Death Eaters saw Silence and Draco and pointed them out to their other men. The three swooped down on Silence and one glanced at Draco giving him a piece of parchment. Harry looked to Draco.

"I'm sorry." He said before the Death Eaters apparated away with him. Draco opened the paper.

_Be at the meeting place by eight tonight, he'll want you._

Draco glared at the spot Harry, or rather, Silence had been. What right did they have to take him away? He walked back to the Leaky Cauldron in a bad mood and sat with his friends. Silence's absence was noticed but not asked about, as Draco did not look to be in a mood to chat.

* * *

"Why am I here?" Harry shouted as soon as two of the three men who had brought him were out of the room. The third had not made a move to leave and so Harry assumed he was to be staying.

"Why were you in Hogsmeade?" Lord Voldemort asked.

"I was with Draco." Harry snapped, "why am I here."

"I have a mission I want you to complete as soon as possible."

"And it would be what?" Harry asked, "Tell me what I have to do."

"You might not want to address me in the fashion you are for much longer. I am sorry that I took you away from your outing with Mister Malfoy, but you will see him tonight anyway."

"You don't have to deal with him when he's angry." Harry snapped. The Death Eater standing beside Lord Voldemort chuckled. Harry grinned at him, he'd just given away he who he was.

"I'm sorry for my rudeness my Lord." Harry said walking to the older man and sitting in the chair stationed across from his not even waiting to be asked, "what is it you need of me?"

Harry listened as Lord Voldemort told him how he wanted the ministry destroyed. Lucius had been working on getting people into departments but it was taking to long for Voldemort's taste. He decided to simply start over with a new ministry. It wouldn't be too hard to get some of his people into the positions. Harry sat back in the chair thinking over what he was to do.

"Is there going to be a problem?" Lord Voldemort asked. Harry looked at the Death Eater beside Lord Voldemort for a long moment.

"I'm going to need some people to come with me." Harry said looking into the Dark Lord's red eyes.

"Of course." Voldemort replied, "Do you know who you want?" Harry grinned.

"Yes of course," Harry sat and listed off near fifty of Voldemort's men.

"Are you sure you'll need that many?" he asked in disbelief. "You normally do well enough on your own."

"I do." Harry stated.

"Very well, be ready to go in twenty minutes. I'm not sure how long it will take to get all you requested here." Harry nodded and left walking to his room. He entered and noticed Draco was not in there. He sighed; he hadn't been expecting the blonde to already have already arrived. But at least then he would have had a distraction for the next little while.

* * *

Harry and Lucius were the first to arrive at the ministry. Harry looked around a corner and strolled through the entrance, Lucius followed right behind. The man was about to tell them they had to check in their wands before going any farther but he forgot. Harry grinned making sure no one had seen his bit of wand work. Every one was just moving around as normal. It was all going so perfect if not a little fast for Harry's taste. Everything he needed was coming together.

"Lucius go to the minister and tell him what is about to happen."

"What?" the older man asked him, "are you mad? How will that help us at all?"

"You're just going to have to trust me." Harry said moving to one of the fireplaces along the wall Lucius followed along behind him.

"Unlike the Dark Lord I do not trust you. You've done to many things in the past that tell me all of this is not right. Harry Potter would not join the Dark Lord not without some other motive."

"I am not going to do anything, now I need for you to go and tell Fudge what is going on. The attack is coming in only a few minutes and you might be ruining the whole thing if he does not know in time." Silence snapped, "and do not say my name, you as well as everyone else know that Silence's identity is a secret."

"No one is paying us any attention."

"You can not know that for sure," Harry said, "go to Fudge."

"Not until you tell me why."

"Do as I say go damn it I have other places I have to be!" An annoyed and slightly pissed off Harry ordered Lucius who was standing in front of him not moving.

"Such as where? I was there when you were given orders as you well know, there is no where else our Lord wanted you." Lucius sneered.

"To true." Harry said a grin on his face. "But there is somewhere I need to go, now tell the minister that Death Eaters are attacking. You only have about four minutes now." Harry said looking down at his watch.

"And where will you be?" the elder Malfoy asked. Still refusing to actually do as the young man said.

"I have to go and see Lord Voldemort." He grinned, "We are long over due for a talk." Lucius looked around and to Harry remembering the order he was pressing him to fulfill.

"It's a set up." Lucius exclaimed comprehension dawning on him. "You're going to have all of his biggest supporters here to be captured while you go to him and do whatever you please, while having the ones who are powerful but not completely on his side for yourself."

"Very good." Harry said moving closer to him a grin splitting his face. Lucius looked around Harry for a place to escape. But there were to many people around to be able to get away in a decent amount of time. "Do you really want to go a tell him? Do you think it will make a difference? I have already won." Harry whispered now close enough to other older man to whisper directly into his ear, "can't you see it? Now you can be with me or against me. I would love your support. You are a very influential man. And Draco would love to have his father still alive." Harry added moving away and drawing his wand on the blonde. "So which will it be?"

Lucius looked at the boy before him. How had he changed from the whiny little child he had met in Draco's second year.

"I can give you what you want." Harry said lowering his wand so it was not pointed directly into Lucius's face any longer at seeing the resolve in the older man waver. "I need people to be set into positions of power. With your help I know I can have every spot filled almost as soon as all our problems are out of the way. So what do you say? Live and fix our world, or die trying to help a man to old to be of use anymore." Harry grinned as Lucius nodded to him. "You are a smart man. I hoped I would have your loyalty more than anyone else. Draco was right. You're perfect to help cleanse Our world. After all Lord Voldemort was a half blood, he never deserved to be here anyway." Harry stated before walking to the fireplace and grabbing a handful of floo power before flooing away. Lucius ran to the Minister's office and just finished telling him of the ambush about to take place as the alarm went off, all personal was fleeing at the sight of near fifty of the most loyal Death Eaters flooing into the building.

Lucius Malfoy was trying to save them from a Death Eater attack; he was no longer considered a criminal.

* * *

"Hello Tom." Harry said to the old man sitting with his back to him. Harry grinned as he jumped and spilt his drink.

"You know not to sneak up on me Silence. Are you already finished with the ministry?" Lord Voldemort asked a smirk on his lips, "you always were so much faster then anyone else. Did we have any casualties?" Harry lifted his wand and pointed it at the Dark Lord's chest.

"So far that I know of, only one." Harry said before a green light burst from his wand.


	6. Chapter Six

Harry ran into the room he had at Riddle Manor slamming the door behind him.

"What's wrong with you?" Draco asked standing from his chair he normally sat in waiting for Silence across from the fireplace. "Why aren't you dressed as Silence?" Harry warded the door as quickly as he could and ran over to Draco pulling him up and kissing him heatedly for a few seconds,

"You're going to hate me but I have to do something right now and I doubt I can see you tonight."

"What?!" Draco shouted pulling back from Harry glaring at him, "and you start rubbing over me to make it so I'm not mad? Where do you have to go." Draco snapped, "I thought they said it was going to be fairly simple." Pounding was heard on the door,

"Potter we saw you go in there, you'd better come out before Silence gets back or he'll kill you." a voice shouted threw the door warded against entry.

"And so coming out and letting you do it would be better?" Harry shouted at the door before turning back to Draco.

"You let them see you like this? Why? What's going on?" Draco asked looking at Harry angry but worry also shown on his face.

"I have to go back to Hogwarts. I'm so sorry." Harry said kissing Draco sweetly before stepping back and apparating away. Draco grumbled walking to the door,

"Stupid shit is going to tell what's going on and he's going to pay for leaving me like this." he shifted around his pajama pants and opened the door to have over fifty Death Eater with there wands in his face, "and why might I ask did Harry Potter just barge into Silence's room and apparate away?"

* * *

Harry appeared on his bed at Hogwarts and opened the curtains slightly to get rid of the never-ending silencing charm he had set on them. He laid back and screamed.

"Harry!" Ron shouted once awake enough to realize the scream was coming from his best friend and not his dream, "Harry mate wake up! What's wrong?"

"Dumbledore I have to see Dumbledore." Harry moaned sitting up in his bed and stumbling out,

"Why are you still in your clothes man? To tired to change tonight?" Ron asked Harry looked down and inwardly cursed himself for not thinking to change.

"Um... yeah," Harry mumbled rubbing his head trying to remind Ron that he had more important things that he should be talking about then Harry's clothing conditions.

"Oh, shit Harry, we have to get you to Dumbledore come on." Ron said helping Harry up and hurrying with him to the headmaster's office. "Professor Dumbledore!" Ron shouted running pushing open the door to the old mans office after Harry and him ran up the moving staircase.

The old man was sitting in his office talking with the pictures around his walls with the boys ran in, "what's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"I think Harry had a vision." Ron commented as Harry sat in front of Dumbledore's desk, a hand clasped on his forehead.

"The Ministry, at the ministry. You have to send someone there."

"Harry what is going on, what did you see?" Dumbledore asked. Settling back into his chair.

"You don't have time! They're still there! They're going to kill everyone. There is near fifty at least plus Silence was with them!" Harry shouted glaring at the old man. Dumbledore stood and flew floo powder into his fireplace calling numerous members of the order to him, "stay here boys." Harry moved to protest and Dumbledore raised his hand to silence the young man. "You can not come this time. We will get them." Dumbledore said walking briskly out of the room. Harry waited for about fifteen minutes and got up and walked to the door and walked onto the spiral staircase that was going out of the office.

"Where are you going Harry?" Ron asked standing up following after Harry, "Dumbledore said to stay."

"Voldemort wasn't with them. I'm going to go to his hideout. I know where it is. I'm going to get him while so many of his followers aren't there."

"Harry no you know you can't. Dumbledore said not to leave anyway." Ron protested as Harry got off the staircase and walked down the hall to the entrance hall doors, Harry turned to Ron and pulled out his wand.

"I'm sorry Ron, but I have to do this and you can't come with me." Harry said and shouted stupefy before Ron could comprehend what was going on. Harry started running to the boundary of the school ground and apparated away before he was more then a few yards out the door.

* * *

"You shit!" Draco said as Harry apparated into his room. "You get taken away on our date, and then you tell me I don't even get to see you tonight." Draco yelled as Harry apparated into the room he was sitting in waiting till he was to be brought back to Hogwarts.

"I'm sorry," Harry said walking up to Draco and wrapping his arms around the seething blonde.

"Let go of me Potter." Draco hissed trying to pull out of Harry's embrace, Harry refused to let him go and Draco pushed forwards toppling out of his chair and landing on top of the ebony haired boy lying sprawled on the ground groaning in pain.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was going to be able to come back or I wouldn't have told you anything."

"Oh, so instead you would have just left me waiting for a few hours with no warning?" Draco asked moving one of his knees up so it was rather close to Harry's member.

Harry squirmed trying to get away from the fuming blonde and lightly squeaked as Draco pressed down on him, he moved his face lower and whispered into Harry's ear, "your in a bit a bind aren't you." he licked the shell of Harry's ear and ground down in to the other boy. Harry moaned and grabbed onto Draco, "oh no." Draco grabbed Harry's hands and lifted them off of him and tied them down to the floor. "I don't think so. You see, not only did you leave me hard; you left me with near twenty Death Eater that I had to get rid of. Not a fun task. So I think that I get to do as I please to you." Harry opened his mouth to say something and Draco kissed him fiercely stopping everything he was going to say. Harry leaned up trying to get those soft lips once more on his and Draco grinned down at him, "this is going to be fun." He stood up and released the Gryffindor from the bonds tying him to the floor and pushed him towards the bedroom.

"Draco what are you..."

"No talking."

"But Draco…"

"_Silencio_, no talking." Draco said putting his wand down and pushing Harry onto the bed. Draco picked up his wand and tied Harry to the bed before throwing it off to the side. "Now doesn't that look inviting?" he crawled over Harry and stripped him down, he kissed and sucked over the other boy deliberately not touching or acknowledging his straining erection.

Draco eventually got bored with his exploration over Harry and stood to remove his own clothes. He felt Harry's eyes watching him and grinned over to the boy tied down on the bed. Harry was straining against the restraints his mouth moving but no sound escaped. Once Draco was naked he crawled back onto the bed and raised his wand relieving Harry of the silencing charm, "now do you realize you should never leave me when I want sex?" Draco asked rubbing his erection against Harry's.

"Yes." Harry breathed pushing up into Draco and sighing with satisfaction, "never do that again." Harry mumbled.

"Right, because then I would have to leave you like this and neither of us would like that." Draco said lifting slightly off of Harry.

"Oh god, don't." Harry said pulling against his restraints but they didn't budge and he lay down looking up at Draco.

"I wont this time." Draco grabbed the lube kept on the bedside table and slicked his fingers with the thick gel, he grinned at the boy beneath him and shoved one of the slicked fingers into Harry and kissed him possessively, "but you better figure out I will get you to realize I'm more important then anything else."

"No questions there." Harry agreed kissing Draco before he could say anything else, Draco didn't notice till they both had gotten off that Harry had somehow gotten free of the restraints holding him down. Draco sighed and wrapped his arms around Harry.

"I don't see why you let them be on at all if you can just get out of them."

"You liked having me tied down. I couldn't ruin your fun." Harry said partly asleep.

"Are you going to be here when I wake up?" Draco asked. Harry opened his eyes and looked at Draco sheepishly. Draco sighed and wrapped himself tighter around Harry.

"At least you can see me at school now." Harry tried. Draco raised an eyebrow and looked wickedly over to Harry.

"Yes, that is true." Harry just grinned back and laid into Draco soon falling fast asleep.

* * *

"What's going on?" Silence asked apparating into the chaos at the Riddle Manor.

"Harry Potter was here. And…"

"You let Harry Potter get in here?" Silence hissed grabbing the collar of the Death Eater who had informed him. "And where is he now?"

"Well we last him after he ran into your room..."

"Potter was in my room?" Silence asked dangerously pulling out his wand. All of the Death Eaters in the near area stopped what they were doing, "was Draco in there?" the Death Eater looked around him for someone to help him. "You should have just told me." Silence growled before place _crucio_ on him and stepping over his withering body. "We have a few problems to discuss, I have to go and see my Lord and I'll be back to explain." He said walking out. A Death Eater in the back started calling out to him and the man on his right stopped him,

"You don't want to be the one who tells him."

* * *

"Something's not right." Bellatrix Lestrange said after all of the Death Eaters had all flooed into the ministry and were fighting off the workers. She looked down at her arm and the dark mark was fading into her skin and disappeared all together. "No." she shrieked and blasted a group of people right out of her way not carrying if she was getting only ministry workers or other Death Eaters to get to the fireplace. She tried to floo away but right as she got there a freezing charm was blasted across the lobby and everyone got stuck as they were.

"Well look at what we have here." Tonks grinned at all of the people littered around the room. Bellatrix looked around. And she saw Lucius standing with Fudge at the edge of the room. _That bastard! _She somehow unfroze and took no time throwing the killing curse in his direction. The group of Aurors stood stunned as her curse missed Lucius and hit the minister. Lucius turned to her fire in his eyes and stupefied her while whispering another curse under his breath when no one else was paying attention.

"Thank you so much for your help Mister Malfoy." Shaklebolt said shaking his hand, "this would have been entirely to messy with out your help." Lucius nodded.

"Of course, anything I can do to be of assistance. Now I have to be off. I hope that you can do away with these people before anything else can happen and cripple our world. I can't imagine what we are going to do without Mister Fudge as it is." Lucius added his voice tinted with sadness, "he was a good man." The aurors standing near him nodded and Lucius stepped away, "is it safe to floo yet?" he asked.

"Sure thing Uncle Lucius." Tonks said flinging an arm around Lucius's shoulders and leading him to one of the fireplaces. "We'll have this one fixed right back up for ya."

"Yes," Lucius sneered shrugging her arm off of him, "very good." He watied till it was ready and then stepped through and flooed off to Malfoy Manor

* * *

"And why is it that no one decided I needed to be informed that Voldemort is dead?" Silence shouted banging the doors open to the room he had left moments before. No one said anything and the lights dimmed as Harry's anger grew, "not talking will not help you in any way." He hissed. "How did this happen?" he flicked his hand and the man who had been under the pain curse since he left stopped withering and was panting on the ground.

"Harry Potter, he um…"

"So let me get this straight, not only did a boy get past Death Eaters and into _my_ room, he also was able to kill the Dark Lord and none of you were able to stop him?"

"Well um… you see... uh..."

"So very articulate you are. Can anyone else actually tell me what happened?" no one said anything they looked back and forth to one another, Silence pulled out his wand and swished it around the room, "I see." He thought for a moment and conjured a chair and fell back into it, "Zabini, come here," Silence ordered. One of the Death Eater's walked forward.

"Yes." he asked looking somewhat annoyed that he was under control by someone much younger then him. He knew though, like everyone else in the room, that Silence was not Lord Voldemort's most trusted and feared Death Eater for no reason.

"Tell your son to stop trying and fuck my Draco." he hissed. Zabini smirked and Silence smirked back at him.

"I shall tell him, but I can not guarantee that he will do as told." Silence nodded and grinned.

"As long as he is warned I won't feel bad about what I am forced to do to him if he wont leave Draco alone."

"Don't maim him or disfigure him anyway that people can tell if you please." Zabini said, "Pureblood's need their looks."

"Yes, and don't they look the best?" Silence asked grinning. He looked up and Zabini stepped away taking Silence's disinterest in him as a dismissal,

"And now that Voldemort is dead, we have suffered a tragic lose, however there are ways to get through it. How many of you are willing to go on and continue with trying to better our world away from bad influences." Silence asked standing and looking over the assembled Death Eaters. Most of them acknowledged they would be willing but there were a few who were skeptical in there agreement. "Anyone who does not want to continue on will now have the chance to leave. The dark mark has vanished as I'm sure you all have noticed since every one of the Death Eaters are here or at the ministry raid," Harry grinned at that, "as I know most of you weren't earlier tonight. Just walk out of the do and no one will remember you ever being with us as well as your memory will be obliviated." No one left. "Wonderful. Now I will have a new way set up to contact people, I will try and have it a bit more humane then burning it into your arm."

"And why exactly are you in charge?"

"Who would you rather have? I'm very willing to hear who you think would do better." the Death eater didn't speak up again, "no one just come into your mind? Well then I guess until you can think of someone, I shall try and do the best I can."

"Silence, the minister was killed." Lucius Malfoy informed him as he walked into the packed room soon after sitting around at his Manor for a while to make sure that no one was suspicious about him. Silence looked over at him and seemed to contemplate what he said.

"And the workers there all saw you help them 'capture' the Death Eaters?" Lucius nodded, Silence grinned over at him. "Well, this definitly might make us influencing the ministry to do as we want a lot easier." Silence grinned.

"How so?"

"Why Lucius, don't you want to run for Minister?" Silence asked and Lucius grinned back to the boy.

"It would seem I do now."

"How bloody long are you planning on taking?!" Draco shouted barging into the room and looking around, "Hello father." Draco said respectfully before turning and spotting Silence and storming over to him, "you stupid fuck," Draco grabbed him and dragged him thought the room. "You fucking say I'll be back in a little while, that is not a few hours! You are not going anywhere till I…" Draco was cut off by the door closing loudly behind him and Harry as they exited the room everyone was gathered in.

"My guess would be that all of you are free to go. Silence seems to be busy for the next little bit." Lucius said, many of the Death eaters let out barks of laughter and Lucius walked out of the room and to the apparating point and holding back amusement at hearing moaning coming from a door to his left. "Malfoy's are more civilized then to be intimate where people might come across them." He said before flooing away.

"Move Potter." Draco said trying to push off of the wall Harry was pressing him to.

"Why he's not even there anymore anyway." Draco growled and pushed Harry away. Harry grabbed Draco and kissed his fiercely apparating them into his room and pushing Draco back onto his bed.

"That's better," Draco said grabbing Harry's shirt and pulling him down on top of him warping his legs around the slightly smaller boy. Harry moaned and ground into Draco, the two of them weren't asleep in time for Harry's portkey to take him back to Hogwarts that morning.

* * *


	7. Chapter Seven

"Dumbledore." Harry whispered stumbling into the headmaster's office at near five in the morning.

"Harry you finally got back did you?" the headmaster asked turning away from the window he was staring out of. His face wore a very grave expression, "I believe I told you not to leave." Dumbledore said sitting at his desk and motioning to Harry to take the seat across form him.

"But your wrong aren't you? All you said was that I couldn't go with you this time." Harry countered.

"I said to stay here."

"Yes, but you weren't really expecting us to stay in your office the entire night though were you?" Harry asked resting his head on the back of the chair.

"Well what happened? Obviously you didn't die." Dumbledore remarked.

"Good thing you noticed that." Harry said smiling lightly. "Voldemort is dead."

"What?! How did you manage that?" Dumbledore exclaimed,

"It was actually a lot easier then expected. With all of the Death Eaters who were at the ministry not there no one was even guarding him or in my way at all. A bit anti-climatic really."

"Were you able to spot Silence? He was not at the ministry raid."

"What? But I saw him in my vision? Are you sure?"

"Yes." Dumbledore said looking over his glasses to look at Harry, "we were looking most closely for a Death Eater captured that we didn't recognize, we found none."

"Damn. How bad was the damage?" Harry asked curiously.

"And why do you think I would tell you?" Dumbledore asked.

"You have been recently."

"Yes but how do I know I can trust you? You didn't do as I said, what else do you disobey me about?"

"Oh come on Headmaster," Harry said rolling his eyes, "you sound like some old TV Shows mom." Dumbledore looked over his glasses at Harry.

"Indeed. Well it went off amazingly well for our side. The ministry were already readying for an attack when we got there. It seems that Lucius Malfoy warned them about the ambush."

"You've got to be kidding. Isn't he right up in Voldemort's inner circle?" Harry asked amazed, "why would he ever help our side?"

"Very good question." Dumbledore said looking at Harry questioningly. "You have no ideas why he might have done this?"

"No, am I supposed to?" Harry asked curious.

"I was simply wondering is all."

"Of course." Harry said smiling,"Well if that's all?" Harry asked getting up.

"There was a casualty that might be bad for our side."

"Might? Who was it?"

"Fudge, he was hit by a curse meant for Lucius. Bellatrix Lestrage was able to send the killing curse to him but unfortunately it missed and hit the minister." Dumbledore informed Harry.

"Do we know who is going to be running for minister in his place?" Harry asked.

"No, we probably will know by the end of the week." Dumbledore said. "I hope in the future you will not run off and do your own things Harry. We would not know what to do without you. Please remember how important you are to us."

"Of course headmaster." Harry said regretfully walking out of Dumbledore office.

"There is more to this then he is saying Fawks." Dumbledore said stroking the fiery plumage of his phoenix, "I shall have to keep a closer eye on the young man."

* * *

Harry walked up to Gryffindor tower and saw that no one was in the common room. He walked to his dorms and the clock was blinking 8:03, only 27 minutes left of breakfast. Harry sighed and quickly changed and rushed down to the great hall. He walked into the great hall and to his table to be attacked by Hermione.

"Oh Harry! I was so worried. Ron told us what you did _(Ron cringed at Harry's glare) _and I was so worried you were going to die." Hermione sobbed hugging him hard. "if you ever do something so stupid again without telling me I will kill you!" Hermione shouted changing attitudes so fast Harry wasn't sure how to react.

"I'm sorry Hermione." Harry tried, "I just thought I would be able to get to Voldemort with all of his big shot Death Eaters gone."

"And now you should know better," Hermione remarked, "how are you alive?"

"It was actually really easy. Once I killed Voldemort all I had to do was…"

"You actually killed him?" Dean asked amazed.

"Well of course I did." Harry scuffed, "I said I was going after him."

"Yes but none of us accentually thought you could." Ron said most of the others sitting around him nodded their consent. Seamus only looked at Harry critically, not voicing his opinion in any way. Harry noticed and raised his eyebrow at the Irish boy.

"Well it's nice to know you all have so much faith in me." Harry smiled looking around the students. "Has the post come yet?" he asked.

"Everything but the paper." Hermione said looking towards the ceiling. "It has been late for some reason this morning." Hermione was just finished saying as the sound of twenty or so owls coming inswept threw the hall and papers were distributed to all who had subscriptions including Hermione. Hermione opened it and stared down in shock.

"What is it Hermione?" Ron asked looking over her shoulder. "Holy shit." He whispered, "You made the paper again mate." Ron said to Harry,

"Is that why you all are surprised?" Ginny asked sitting back, "well it was kind of to be expected wasn't it?" she asked

"That's not what is surprising." Hermione said handing the paper to Harry and pointing to the bottom of the paper.

_Minister dies in Death Eater attack_

_Yesterday evening the ministry was ambushed by a flock of no less then fifty Death eaters the casualties would have been severe, however personnel was warned by Lucius Malfoy, the man accused of being the right hand man of He-Who-Must-Not-be-Named himself. With Mister Malfoy's help we were able to save most of the people in the building. The Death Eaters were throw a very powerful freezing jinx that Death Eater Bellatrix Lestrage was able to over throw and in the battle she through the first and only blow that would permanently cripple any at the ministry. The Killing Curse hit Minister Fudge._

_Article continued on page 3_

"Malfoy's father did what?" Ron asked puling the paper out of Harry's hands where he had read the article to al of them. Harry let Ron take it and looked over to the Slytherin table and saw Blaise lean over Draco and whisper something to the blonde. Harry's eyes flashed and he got up and walked over to the Slytherin table. He pushed Blaise away and sat in the spot he had left.

"What the hell do you want Potter?" Draco sneered at him.

"It seems we're on the same side now. I was wondering if you would be willing to go for some form of a truce."

"Potter, just because my father had a falter in his better judgment does not mean I will as well. On top of that I do not make friends simply on a whim. Give me a reason to be your friend and I will see what I can do." Draco said turning from him and back to his breakfast.

"Merlin you're sexy." Harry breathed into Draco ear, "alright Malfoy." Harry grinned standing he glared at Blaise who scooted back down next to Draco, "I know you'll want to be my friend soon." Harry walked back to the Gryffindor table and Blaise looked at Draco,

"What the hell was that?"

"I have no idea." Blaise nodded and moved closer to Draco still, "you know if you keep acting like this Silence is going to get very angry with you." Draco said as Blaise slipped an arm around his shoulders.

"I know. But he's so bloody attractive when he's mad." Draco couldn't help but laugh lightly at that.

"Yes, and he is mine, if you try anything with him I will be more then angry with you." Draco said pushing Blaise off of him and getting up. "Come, classes are to start soon."

* * *

"What are you doing Potter?" Draco asked as Harry sat next to him in Potions.

"Nothing." Harry grinned at him pulling out his supplies. "But tell me what I should be doing and I could work on it." Harry whispered leaning into Draco so he was the only one to hear him.

"I swear Potter, get away from me." Draco growled pushing Harry back into his seat.

"Of course." Harry grinned. Snape walked into the class and chatter died down. Harry watched him as he stood in the front of the classroom skeptically. How would he deal with the spy? Dumbledore must know that Silence was still at large, or Voldemort's death would have been cause for a celebration and no school for the day at least.

"Potter why are you daydreaming during my lecture? Are you to special to that you feel there is no need to pay attention?" Snape hissed at him.

"I'm sorry Professor I was distracted."

"I'm sure. Ten points form Gryffindor and you have detention tonight at eight."

"Of course." Harry sighed and tried to pay attention to the rest of the lecture. After only five minutes Harry was bored out of his mind. He looked over at Draco who was engrossed in the lecture and a smirk played on the corner of his mouth.

"Don't even think about it." Draco hissed as he saw Harry's hand slip off of the table, still scribbling furiously down what Snape was saying.

"You're boring." Harry sighed his hand moving back into view.

* * *

"Harry what are you doing with Malfoy?" Ron asked as they walked out of Potions.

"Don't worry about it Ron." Harry said smiling at his best friend. "I'm just trying to get some inter house cooperation. Go being friends with everyone and all that stuff."

"I'm sure." Ron said skeptically. Seamus was walking behind them slightly trying not to let them know he was listening to there conversation.

"Hey Seamus," Harry said slowing down and throwing an arm around the Irish boy, "can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure Harry." Seamus said looking at him carefully.

"But we have class in ten minutes!" Hermione cried.

"Don't worry." Harry grinned at her and pushed Seamus into an empty classroom. He shut the door and turned to Seamus looking at him closely. "What do you know?"

* * *

"Good god Harry do you want everyone to know who you are?" Draco sighed as he was pulled into an alcove and shoved against the wall as Harry planted kisses along his neck.

"Not just yet." Harry mumbled attacking Draco's lips with his own.

"Well then stop being so bloody, ah fuck," he shouted as Harry slipped his hand down Draco's pants. Draco laced his fingers in Harry's hair and groaned as Harry ran his fingers teasingly around his growing erection. Harry moved away from Draco's mouth kissing down his neck sucking at his pulse point. He pulled his hand out of Draco's trousers and unzipped them slowly, teasingly. Once he had them undone he slipped his hand around them and grabbed Draco's arse, pulling Draco closer to him so that there erections brushed against one another. Harry pulled way from Draco and grinned before dropping down to his knees and taking Draco full in his mouth.

"Oh shit!" Draco shouted grabbing Harry's hair and shoving himself further into Harry's mouth.

"Do you know what happened to Draco?" Blaise asked sounding to close to there hiding spot Harry pulled back.

"Don't even think about it." Draco growled shoving himself back into Harry's mouth.

"Why would I know where he was?" Seamus answered barely heard over Draco's moaning.

"What was that?" Blaise asked sounding closer to still to where they were hidden. Harry pulled away quickly.

"Be quiet." He whispered.

"You didn't put a silencing charm?" Draco hissed,

"More adventurous this way." Harry smiled sheepishly at him. Draco glared at him and as Harry opened his mouth to say something else Draco shoved himself back into the Gryffindor.

"Hurry up then." Draco pulled out his wand and placed a silencing charm.

"Do you think there's anything behind here?" Blaise asked probably Seamus.

"Damn it Potter." Draco growled, he pushed his head out from behind the tapestry and glared at the two boys standing there. "What do you want?" he seethed

"What are you doing in there Malfoy?" Seamus asked reaching out to pull the tapestry aside.

"Don't you dare Finnegan." He growled, "Do you need something?" he asked Blaise.

"Why aren't you at lunch?" he asked.

"I'm busy." He said his voice raising abnormally high. There was the sound of someone cursing soon after. "Go to the Great Hall and I'll meat you there eventually." He snapped going back behind the tapestry. "Planning on sitting down there all day?" Draco asked looking at Harry who was sprawled on the ground.

"I can't believe you kicked me."

"I'm sure." Draco said moving back in front of Harry, "continue." He ordered waving his hand to Harry, who happily went back to work.

* * *

"Have fun?" Blaise asked as Draco walked into the hall.

"Fuck off." Draco snapped sitting down and pilling food onto his plate. Blaise laughed and watched the door watching to see who else walked in. "he's going down to the kitchens to eat." Draco whispered to him.

"I wasn't looking for him." Blaise said looking around the hall and back to the food placed in fornt of him on the table.

"Sure you weren't." Draco smirked.

* * *

"Come on already." Silence said walking down to the Slytherin common room. "We don't have all day." He snapped to the boy walking behind him.

"Well you don't have to run down there. It's not like it's going to disappear," The boy shoot back. Silence stopped and turned around grabbing the collar of the boy's shirt.

"We only have so long you can be down there." He growled, he turned around still hanging on to the boy and pulled him along behind him.

"I can be down there? What about you?"

"I've stayed down there for over two weeks now. No one's noticed have they?" he walked to the Slytherin common room and banged on the door. He wasn't about to say the password in front of the other boy.

"What are you...? Oh hello, come in." a fifth year said seeing Silence.

"So you were coming down here tonight. Sure took your time about it didn't you?" Draco asked standing from where he had been playing chess with Blaise.

"Sorry, I had a bit of business to attend to." Harry said motioning to the boy behind him.

"Seamus?" Draco asked looking at the Irish boy, "what did you bring him down here for?"

"Well, with Voldemort dead I can move my plan along now can't I?" Silence asked walking over to Draco and wrapping his arms around the blonde kissing him thoroughly. Silence sat in one of the chairs littered around the room and brought Draco with him onto his lap running his hands on the blonde.

"Is that all your planning on doing?" Blaise asked looking over at the two. "You might want to go to your room before you get to carried away." He suggested turning to Seamus,

"Wouldn't want to put on a free show would you." Seamus asked grinning at Blaise. Draco flipped them off and pulled out Silence's hold, "and make sure you have a silencing charm this time." He called to them as they rushed to the Slytherin dormitories.

Blaise burst out laughing Seamus right along with him and ended up sprawled across the Irish boy's lap.

"So sorry Finnegan." He said getting off the other boy grinning.

* * *

(1/9/05)


	8. Chapter Eight

"Ah, fuck Harry." Draco winced rolling over trying to sit up, but falling back onto the bed.

"Sore?" Harry mumbled. Draco looked down at him.

"Is that a stupid question?" he asked.

"Want a healing spell? Harry rolled over so his face wasn't buried in Draco's pillows.

"Yes." Harry nodded and lifted his hands and grabbed Draco's arse using if to pull the blonde to him in a heated kiss. Draco responded for a few minutes and pulled away. Harry kissed down Draco's neck since his lips had been removed. "Damn Harry." Draco whined at the pressure Harry was still applying to his sore bum. Harry mumbled something into Draco's neck running his fingers lightly over Draco's arse.

Draco sighed in relief bringing his head down and capturing Harry's lips. Harry swept his fingers up Draco's bare back and into his hair, slipping his tongue into Draco's mouth. Draco moaned kissing Harry back fervently until he felt Harry grind up into his semi-erect cock.

Draco pulled back and stood walking towards the bathroom.

"Thanks lovely." Draco grinned and smacked his arse so Harry knew what he was talking about before slipping into the bathroom. Harry glared at the door and fell back into Draco's bed and back to sleep.

* * *

"It's only 7:30 Draco." Harry whined as the blonde dragged him through his common room.

"Yes well I'm hungry." Draco responded, "next time you want to sleep in don't wear me out as much at night. It makes me use up all of my energy."

"You enjoyed it." Harry grinned wrapping his arm around Draco and nuzzling into his neck.

"That isn't the point," Draco smiled.

"Don't be so mean to me today." Harry said out of the blue. "If you stay so cold to me no one will ever believe we can be friends."

"Make is worth my while." Draco grinned at him. Harry smirked,

"Didn't know you were into doing things in front of people but if that's what you want?" Draco rolled his eyes.

"You know I didn't mean that." They were almost to the common room exit and found Seamus Finnegan and Blaise Zabini asleep on the couch. Blaise's shirt was lying on the ground, he was lying sprawled over Seamus.

"That's not good." Harry mumbled looking back and forth between the two.

"Sure it is." Draco retorted, "now you don't have to be jealous about Blaise supposedly coming onto me."

"But Seamus was supposed to go back up to Gryffindor tower last night!" Harry snapped and marched over to the sleeping pair. He grabbed Blaise's arm and pulled him off Seamus letting go and allowing him to fall onto the floor.

"What the fuck!?" Blaise shouted sitting up. Seamus shifted trying to get the warmth back that had been removed. He felt around the couch he was on not coming in contact to any form of blanket. He peeked his eyes open to find Harry in his Silence form glaring at him and the floor alternatively.

"Want to tell me what you're still doing here?" he asked acidly looking at Seamus when he saw his eyes open.

"Sleeping?" Seamus asked confused, "why'd you wake me? Where's my blanket." He asked looking around and noticing he was lying on a deep green couch. "Oh shit!" he mumbled moving his legs to the edge and putting them down on Blaise who was still lying on the ground.

"Forget something?" Harry asked reaching down and grabbing Blaise picking him back up off the floor and throwing him down on the couch.

"What the hell are you doing?" Blaise snapped picking his shirt up off the ground and slipping it over his head.

"Damn it Harry I…"

"Seamus." He snapped cutting him off, glaring daggers at the Irishman. Blaise was looking at Silence curious.

"What do you call him Harry for?" Blaise asked.

"Fuck. Oh Merlin,"

"Why don't you go." Draco asked venom dripping of his lips. "You need to fix whatever the hell you messed up with the Gryffindors while we deal with what you just did here." Seamus opened his mouth to say something else but decided to leave when he saw Draco with his wand out and pointing towards him.

"What's wrong with you?" Blaise shouted as the common room door snapped closed behind Seamus.

"He better find a way to fix this. He was my excuse not to go back and pretend I was in my room last night." Harry told Draco glaring at the door. "They'll probably all think I have a girlfriend. Seamus was the only one who was willing to entertain the idea of me having a boyfriend." Harry pulled Draco to him a kissed him slowly, "I need to go change." He turned to Blaise, "tell anyone what you heard that idiot say and I'll kill you." Harry informed him before kissing Draco again and walking out of the common room.

"Harry?" Blaise asked Draco, "Why did Seamus call him that?" Draco looked at Blaise with a raised eyebrow, "Potter? Silence is Potter?" Blaise asked confused, "Why? How?"

"Come on." Draco said pulling Blaise up and shoving him towards the dorms. "You have twenty minutes to get ready." Blaise looked at Draco curiously and shook his head.

"I don't understand you." Blaise slipped out of the common room. Draco plopped down in the chair Harry had molested him in the day before and felt a twinge of pain from his backside. Draco shifted till he could get comfortable, grumbling about idiot Gryffindors and half ass healing charms.

* * *

"Have fun last night?" Ron asked as Harry walked into Gryffindor tower.

"Huh?" Harry looked at Ron stupidly and walking towards the stairs that went to the dorm.

"Think I wouldn't notice you missing last night?" Ron grinned, "Who was she?" Harry smiled and walked to his room not answering. Seamus was almost finished dressing when Harry walking into the room.

"Harry I'm so…!" he was cut off by his voice being viciously ripped out. He was clawing at his throat.

"Burns doesn't it" Harry whispered. Seamus started gasping for breath, "don't do that. Through your nose." He instructed. "I have to take a shower, when I'm done hopefully I'll want to take that spell off of you." Harry picked up his towels and a change of clothes walking to the bathroom. Seamus fell onto his bed and closed the hangings. It would do him not good to get Harry even angrier with him if one of their room mates were to come up and see him.

* * *

"Sit." Harry whispered to Seamus as they walked into Transfiguration. He was pointing to a seat next to Blaise as he plopped down in the row in front of them. Draco wasn't in the classroom yet and Harry looked back to Blaise raising an eyebrow. Blaise smirked at him and shrugged, he leaned over and whispered something to Seamus that caused the Irish boy to laugh. Harry glared at them and there laughs were stopped mid chuckle and the two's hands went to there necks as Harry silenced them for a second.

"Harry." Ron said sitting next to him, Hermione sat down next to Ron, "what's up?" Harry's answer was cut off by Hermione.

"Have you believe the paper? He probably allowed Fudge to get killed on purpose, because what he did to supposedly help the ministry makes him look good already."

"Huh?" Harry asked confused. Hermione pulled out her Daily Prophet and on one of the inner pages it listed three men running for minister. Out of the names Harry only recognized one, Lucius Malfoy.

"Malfoy's father? Do you really think so?" Harry asked confused, "then why'd he let all the Death eaters get captured? Wouldn't he want them around so he could get their vote?" Hermione snatched the paper from him and folded it up shoving it back into her bag.

"And everyone will think that way. He couldn't still be a bad guy since he helped us capture all of those Death Eaters. Harry imagine how awful it would be as him as Minister. You thought it was bad with Fudge around. Malfoy has the power to make it so much worse." Harry scowled down at his desk.

"He might not get the office."

"Do you recognize any of the other names?" Ron asked, "I don't. Even Hermione doesn't and she's read everything. He's expected by everybody to get it, unless of course someone else goes into the running." Class started with Draco slipping in right before McGonagall, hissing quietly as he sat down next to Blaise. Harry grinned and took out a piece of paper tearing it in half and placing a charm on it before sending half of it to the desk in front of Draco.

_It's not that bad, I took away most of the pain._ Harry wrote to him.

_Why didn't you take it all?_

_Then you'd have nothing to remember me by._

_I see you all the bloody time! I doubt I'd forget you're a pain in the arse. _Draco's handwriting was not the perfect script Harry was used to. It seemed he was getting angry.

_Are you mad?_ Harry asked grinning.

"Oh please." Draco grumbled and Harry heard as they were sitting right in front of the blonde.

"Merlin, ferret is behind us." Ron moaned, "Why can't he have sat somewhere else?"

"We are on the Slytherin side of the room." Hermione said scribbling down notes about what McGonagall was lecturing on.

"We are?" Ron asked looking around and sure enough all of the Gryffindor's were on the other side of the class besides Seamus who was giving Harry a pained expression and glaring at Blaise alternatively.

"Poor Seamus, look at him having to sit with Slytherin's." of course what Ron didn't know was Blaise was trying to grope Seamus under the desk. Harry grinned.

"Yeah poor guy."

_I wanted to sit next to you. But Ron and Hermione attacked me._ Harry wrote, _you're so beautiful though it's probably a good thing as I wouldn't be able to pay attention._

_As apposed to what you're doing now, you probably don't have a clue what McGonagall has been talking about._

_I just keep thinking about wanting you to sit next to you so I can do what Blaise is doing to Seamus._

_Merlin Potter I did not want to know what they are doing._

_Yes you did. You were wondering all class. _Harry grinned dipping the quill he was using into the ink again.

"See Ron Harry is taking notes. Maybe you should think of doing that yourself." Harry grinned and continued talking with Draco through the whole class while Hermione was yelling at Ron to take up some of Harry's good habits.

* * *

"I shouldn't be doing this as your not minister yet." The under secretary to Fudge, John Peek, informed him. Lucius nodded.

"I understand the risk you're taking. If I get this position I will not forget it." The man nodded and opened Fudge's office. Lucius slipped inside andthe other man walked quickly down the hall back to his own office.

Lucius sat at Fudge's desk going through the papers scattered about it. He went through them all and finding nothing of interest moved to the filing cabinets. He was going carefully through them coming up with dirt for which he could blackmail many, when he came across the file labeled Harry Potter. He pulled it out and flipped through the pages finding nothing he didn't know until he got near the end. He made a copy of the information found there and placed the file back.

Lucius went through the rest of the cabinets coming up with as much useful information as the late Minister Fudge had at his disposal. Once he was certain he had gone through everything in the Ministers office that was of any improtance he slipped out and walked past the undersecretary's office make sure he was noticed before flooing off with no one the wiser.

* * *

"You're slipping." Snape growled as they were practicing Occlumency that night. Snape was having an easier time then normal slipping into the Gryffindor's mind. Harry was struggling to fully block his mind. He could keep certain thoughts away from Snape, but not all of them. Harry panted as Snape loomed over Harry from where he lay on the ground.

"We'll stop that for now. We're going to practice your dueling."

"I can't." Harry whispered. Clutching his chest with one arm as he used the other to push himself up off the floor.

"Against Silence or a rouge Death Eater do you really think they're going to give you a break when you're tired?" Harry groaned but got up. The two started throwing and blocking spells. Slowly moving them up in strength and speed, when Harry was fairly certain the potions Professor was using most of his concentration to duel he shouted the spell Snape had been torturing him with earlier and entered the older man's mind.

_Coming to Hogwarts for the first time, smirking at all the little frightened students and older ones around him. __Meeting a blonde boy years later that went to Beaubaxtons becoming friends, spending all of their time together before having to go back off to school. __The dark mark being tattooed onto his arm. __Kissing, being pressed against a wall, another mans erection pressing into his. __Lying on a huge bed covered in silk as a blonde lifted his face up smiling down at him before lowering his lips to kiss him fiercely._

Harry was shoved forcefully into his own head and accepted the curse Snape threw at him that blew him into a wall knocking him into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Really Severus was it necessary to knock him out?" Harry heard a man ask exasperated.

"Yes." Harry heard Snape answer. Harry tried to chuckle but couldn't, it hurt too much for him to move.

"You're awake then." Draco asked from close by on Harry's right. Harry opened his mouth and tried to respond but his throat was to dry and sore that he couldn't get it to work correctly. A potion bottle was shoved to his mouth and Harry shut it on reflex. Potions always tasted so awful.

"Open your mouth Potter. Drink it, you'll get better." Snape snapped closer sounding now to Harry then earlier.

"Calm down Severus."

"I do not understand why you are so calm. You should have let my _'Oliviate'_ him as I had wanted to." Harry opened his mouth as the potion bottle was once again pressed to his lips and he drank down the bitter liquid.

"Merlin, what did you do to me?" Harry croaked impressed, he had yet to give the potion the time it needed to make him fully better, thus causing his wonderful vocals.

"Be grateful it wasn't more." Snape snapped glaring at him. Harry looked to Snape then to Lucius scowling.

"Is he trustworthy?"

"If he wasn't do you really believe I would bring him into your presence?" Snape growled.

"I wasn't talking to you." Harry barked and looked back to Lucius.

"You haven't talked to him?" Lucius asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Why would I? I'm not certain I could do a good enough memory charm for him and I don't want to have to deal with that."

"What are you talking about?" Snape asked.

"Are you still a spy for Dumbledore?"

"Potter." Snape hissed pointedly looking around the room, "now is not the time to talk about that."

"Are you or are you not?" Harry barked sitting up. He looked to Draco and moved over on his bed to allow for the blonde to sit with him. Draco climbed up and lay down on top of Harry.

"Damn, I'm still sore." Harry gasped moving around so he wasn't holding all of Draco's weight. Harry looked up at Snape and saw comprehension dawning on his face.

"You have to be joking." Lucius looked at the two on the bed a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

"Well aren't you two comfortable."

"Are you with Dumbledore or not?" Harry asked.

"No, not necessarily. I was simply against Voldemort. I had thought that Silence I could follow and not be ashamed for some reason or another, as I was with the other two. Merlin, I was willing to follow Potter."

"Was?"

"Am."

"Wonderful." Harry grinned.

"I've found something that will interest you." Lucius said pulling out a few shrunken papers. Harry accepted them after Lucius had cast an enlarging charm and he quickly read through them all.

"And to think, I was starting to feel bad about what we are having to do to the old man." Harry said lightly throwing the papers down to the foot of the bed he was lying on.

"What is it?" Draco asked looking down at the papers.

"Look." Harry said as Draco pulled it up so he could see what it said as Harry recited, "an arrest warrant for Harry James Potter to be acknowledged after the killing of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named for the murder of one Tom Marvolo Riddle. Evidence provided by Albus Dumbledore. Criminal is not to be warned before trial, has the ability to cause much devastation." Draco threw the papers back to the foot of the bed and lay back down on Harry. Harry nuzzled into Draco's neck.

"Must you really do that on my bed?" Snape asked.

"I was wondering where we were." Harry mumbled against Draco neck. "You have a very nice room Professor."

* * *

A/N: I have had some people ask me how much more of this I have planned and if it's almost over and so on. I'd say I'm probably a little over half done with this story now, however that can change if something else that would work for this particular story comes to mind. You never know.

(1/26/05)


	9. Chapter Nine

"Snape, I just thought of something." Harry said sitting on one of the desks in Snape's classroom. This was the time Snape was supposed to be teaching Harry new skills that Dumbledore wanted him to learn. Dumbledore had not slowed down in the least about his worries of the dark after Voldemort fell. Silence was still a threat. After finding out Harry was Silence Snape refused to keep training him _'I will not waste my time teaching you things you already know how to do. I have more important things I could use my time for.'_ So that brought Harry to where he was now. Sitting around bored in Snape's classroom. Harry had to keep going to keep the charade that he was training. The old man however was starting to act more suspicious and cautious around Harry.

"How amazing." Snape drawled. "Took you what, two hours?" he asked looking at the clock and back to Harry with a raised eyebrow.

"You don't respect me." Harry mumbled.

"I used to if that's any consolation." Harry sighed heavily with a forlorn expression. Snape went back to work grading essays brought in by third years earlier that day.

"Don't you even want to know what I thought of?"

"Of course, yes. Please I'm simply dying to know." Snape replied sarcastically.

"I could hurt you you know." Harry informed him.

"Yes, however if you were going to you would have done something already. If there's one thing I've learned about Silence he doesn't hold back. But what are you wanting to tell me?"

"Does the whole order know?"

"Know what?"

"About what Dumbledore was going to do to me. I noticed you weren't surprised and assumed he'd told you. Who else knows?" Harry asked again.

"I'm not sure about everyone who knows. Who in particular would you like to know about?"

"Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked. All three of them had been inducted into the order earlier that year.

"I'm not sure about them." Snape responded. Harry nodded.

"Is there anyway you could find out? Give them a detention or something and read their minds?"

"Really Potter have me spy on your friends?"

"Yes. And what about Remus, does he know?" Harry asked.

"No, Dumbledore wouldn't have the werewolf told. He thinks he wouldn't agree with what he's doing and would tell you."

"Okay. But can you check Ron and Hermione?"

"Of course. I do as my Lord orders."

"Oh sure you do." Harry agreed, sarcasm dripping from his voice. Snape just once again went back to grading his papers. Harry sighed this was so bloody boring.

* * *

"Hi," Harry said plopping down next to Blaise in the Slytherin common room.

"Hello." Blaise said looking at Harry dressed in his Silence disguise. "What do you want?"

"And why do you assume I necessarily want something?" Silence asked acting offended.

"Because you don't like me and therefore it goes to prove that you would not choose to talk to me with out having a reason."

"All right have you seen Draco?" Harry asked.

"Not since his father came by around an hour ago. Why? He go missing?" Blaise joked. Harry glared at him and stood.

"Tell him I'm looking for him if you see him."

"Of course." Blaise said saluting him. Harry walked out of the room and passed Seamus in the hallway.

"I have no idea how you can stand that bastard." Harry announced.

"Yes well, you just let him rile you up. And he enjoys it so much he wont stop as long as it works." Harry glared at Seamus and he just grinned.

"Retard." Harry grumbled walking away down the hall.

"I don't think he likes me." Blaise commented hanging out of the entrance to the Slytherin common room.

"Whatever would have given you that idea?" Seamus asked turning to him.

"Just a hunch." Seamus laughed and grabbed Blaise dragging him the rest of the way into his house common room and into a chair by the fire where Seamus proceeded to snog him senseless.

* * *

The day passed and Harry didn't see Draco again at all. He reluctantly slept in his bed in the Gryffindor common room for the first time since Draco had found out who he was. He decided that Dumbledore was trying to get students to sleep together. The beds were far too huge for anything else.

The next morning Harry was not in a good mood. He'd slept badly and Seamus was prancing around happily with new hickys lining his neck. Luckily for him he noticed the pissed off Harry and was able to dodge him before he had any jinxes or curses thrown his way.

Harry walked down to breakfast a scowl plastered to his face. Most of the students who normally shouted greeting to him as he walked into any room they also occupied were quite that morning after seeing the look on Harry's face leading him to believe he was doing a marvelous job at being pissed off.

Harry searched the Slytherin table as soon as he sat down but Draco was nowhere to be seen. Harry kept a constant watch on the Great hall doors not even really acknowledging when Hermione and Ron sat down next to him.

Eventually breakfast ended and a tug on his arm from Ron led Harry to realize that and follow his friends down into the dungeons and to the Potions classroom. Draco was sitting in his normal spot talking very quietly with Professor Snape. Harry's expression and overall being relaxed greatly at seeing him, the slight fear he had had that Draco was hurt finally abating.

Harry sat next to Hermione and Ron pretending to be paying attention to there conversation adding the agreeing or disagreeing noises he was supposed to be providing at different intervals. When Snape finally stood away from Draco and started class Harry watched Draco trying to force the blonde to look back at him so Harry could find out where he had been.

"Today we will be working in pairs. Turn to the person next to you. They are your partner for today." Harry looked down at Ron and Hermione. There was three people at their table. Were they all going to work together?

"Mr. Potter, up here. You will be working with Mr. Malfoy." Harry groaned as was expected from him at having to work with Draco and moved all of his supplies to the front of the class. Harry, after setting up, went to the back of the classroom and got the ingredients they were going to be using that day.

"Where were you yesterday?" Harry asked Draco as soon as he had the chance without anyone possibly hearing.

"My father came and I had to go with him yesterday. Blaise said he told you." Draco said adding one of the many different items into their cauldron.

"Yes well he never said you weren't going to be back all night." Harry grumbled chopping as Draco had instructed him to.

"I didn't realize how long I was going to be. I was expecting to be back earlier. Father had Mother and I parading around with him for the cameras to show off what a happy family we were. You're the one who has him running for Minister in case you forgot."

"Yes well I never realized that would take away from time I got to spend with you." Harry pouted.

"Don't worry the election is next week. Then I'll be here all the time as normal."

"Your going to be gone until next week?" Harry asked horrified.

"Its not the end of the world." Harry made a face saying clearly that Draco didn't know what he was talking about, "Now you know how I feel when I couldn't see you ever before I found out who Silence was."

"That's not the same. I had to do that. I was under orders from Voldemort not to tell you who I was."

"And you followed his orders so well. Well except I doubt he ever ordered you to kill him, that was probably an order you gave yourself."

"Do you want to have a fight? Because if you keep with what you're saying I'm going to get very pissed off!" Harry growled stirring their potion as Draco dumped the correct amount of whatever ingredient he had into their cauldron.

"Of course not. Besides I'm to sexy for you to stay mad at me long." Draco said flirtatiously. Harry glared at Draco for a moment, its not like he could actually counter that remark.

* * *

The days dragged on for Harry. He was without Draco most of the time and was only able to attack the blonde in between classes and sometimes before or after lunch. Draco left the school after dinner every night and didn't get back till sometime during breakfast every morning. It was driving Harry crazy.

Snape was able to give Hermione and Ron detention for _'flirting during class'_, or so he said. Harry was anxious to find out whether either of them knew anything about what Dumbledore was planning on doing to him. He had to wait a few nights however as he didn't have his training with Snape until Thursday again for that week.

After that the election was to happen the next day and Draco would be back at the castle all of the time. Of course with Draco gone there was nothing really exciting for Harry to do. He watched Lucius's campaign to make sure he was doing well and Thursday snuck up on him rather quickly.

"Well, do they know?" Harry asked walking into Snape's classroom. He was slightly hesitant to know the answer. They had been his friends for so many years and he didn't like the thought of having to kill them, well possibly he wouldn't have to take that step right away.

"Ms. Granger knows. Dumbledore didn't tell Ron, or allow Ms. Granger to because they think he is more loyal to you then anyone else."

"Hermione knows?" Harry asked confused, "didn't tell Ron? I was expecting it the other way around." Harry sat on the desk he normally occupied during their _'training'_ thinking for a few moments before hopping down, "can I go? I have to check something. No one will probably notice and if they do just say you were giving me a night off because I couldn't function because I was so tired or something." Harry said walking out of the room.

"I don't know why you bothered to ask." Snape commented to the closing door. "You've already left anyway."

"But it helps make you think you're kind of in charge doesn't it?" Harry's voice asked echoing around Snape's classroom.

* * *

Harry walked calmly into the Gryffindor common room throwing everyone off to the fact that he had nearly sprinted the entire way there from Snape's classroom.

"Ron," Harry called to the redhead playing chess near the fire. Harry jerked his head towards the stairs and Ron nodded. Harry only had to wait a few minutes before Ron was sitting on his bed facing Harry.

"What ya want?" Ron asked hanging over the side of his bed and coming up with a magazine that he had hidden under it.

"How's your relationship with Hermione going?" Ron looked up at Harry surprised.

"You mean I haven't told you. Shit I thought I did." Ron said taking Harry's confused expression as answer that he hadn't. "You see I've been seeing Hanna Abbot for the past couple weeks. Hermione I, well I don't know. She isn't how I thought she was. She became really bitchy, always saying shit about you too. And you're my best mate man. There's no room for my girl not liking you, even if it is Hermione. But what did you do to make her so mad at you?" Harry looked at Ron skeptically for a few minutes before nodding.

"There might be bit of information concerning me that she was told about and did not approve." Ron looked at Harry confused.

"Speak English man."

"You know of Silence right?" Harry asked. Ron nodded.

"Of course I do. I know all of the Lord Voldemort crap. Have to if I want to know what you're talking about half of the time." Ron grinned.

"I'm Silence." Ron gaped at Harry, opening and closing his mouth but no sound came out.

"What?" he asked finally.

"I realized about a week ago that Dumbledore was acting odd around me and I found out he was going to have me killed for murdering Voldemort. So I asked Snape to see if you and Hermione knew, and Hermione did. She was willing to go along with it and not tell you because Dumbledore, without knowing for sure that it was true, convinced Hermione that I was Silence."

"But it is true?" Ron said confused. "You killed all of those people?"

"Yes, but I had to. It was part of my plan to destroy Voldemort."

"Then why is Silence still around? Why couldn't he die with Voldemort?"

"Because he hasn't finished what he set out to do yet." Harry looked at Ron hoping he could understand his weak explanation. Ron looked back at Harry obviously not understanding. "Ron have you even noticed how Dumbledore is with the students?" Harry asked. "Not around students he likes but around the ones he's not so sure of?" Ron shook his head. "He manipulates them. Not obviously, but there are little things he does to try and force them into doing as he wants them too."

"Harry I really don't understand what you're getting at. How does Dumbledore have to do with you still playing Silence?"

"Because I have to get rid of Dumbledore. Not kill him," Harry said after seeing Ron's stricken look, "but release him of his credibility, his position over all of the children at Hogwarts."

"How?"

"Once Lucius is in office as Minister it will be only to easy. I haven't really told anyone how I'm going to be doing anything because Dumbledore is able to pick up on things if he knows what to look for."

"So that's why your nice to Malfoy and don't care that his dad is going to be made Minister they're both on your side huh?" Ron grinned, "are you in charge of them and stuff. I heard Silence was right up there with Voldemort."

"Yup, all of his Death Eaters now do as I say." Harry grinned.

"They must love that."

"Well as none of them know who I am, so they don't really mind." Ron laughed.

"I want to be there when you tell Malfoy. I can't wait to see his expression."

"He actually knows already."

"Is he okay with it?" Ron asked confused.

"You could say that." Harry grinned thinking about Draco. "He really seems to like knowing who I am well enough." Ron nodded.

"All right then."

"Silence," Seamus called walking into the dorm room, "Draco is here tonight if you want to see him." Seamus said taking his shirt off to change not noticing Ron sitting in the room as well.

"Why would Harry want to see Malfoy?" Ron asked. Seamus stopped with a different shirt halfway on turning to see Ron and Harry sitting in their dorm room.

"Oh shit, Harry please don't hurt me." Seamus said bracing himself for the pain he was certain Harry was going to inflict upon him.

"Its all right Seamus I just finished telling Ron who I was. You can relax." Harry said. "Next time you slip however you might want to run. Why did you call me Silence any way? You know no one knows I'm him." Seamus shrugged sheepishly pulling his shirt on all of the rest of the way.

"Why would Harry hurt you? And once again why would Harry want to see Malfoy?" Ron asked Seamus.

"Because I hurt people so they learn not to do idiotic things. Don't worry Ron your not one of my followers I wont really do anything to you. You know how to not talk about certain things unlike others." Harry said looking pointedly at Seamus.

"And about Malfoy?" Ron asked slightly hesitant as if he was unsure about if he did or didn't want to know.

"Malfoy's been my lover for the past few months." Harry told him walking out of the room. Didn't want to know. Definitly. Ron thought with a shudder.

Silence more or less went flying into the Slytherin common room and tackled Draco attaching his lips to the Slytherin who was sitting near one of the tables scattered around the room trying to work on his homework.

Draco's arms flew around Harry as he accepted the kiss and returned it with as much vigor as the Gryffindor. Harry grabbed a handful off Draco's shirt lifting him up and pushing Draco down the hall towards his dorm room never once letting go of Draco's lips.

"Looks like there happy to see each other." Blaise commented to Seamus who walked in not far behind Harry.

"Wonderful observation there Sparky." Blaise turned to Seamus to see the Irish boy grinning.

"You're going to pay for that comment." Blaise informed him.

"I look forward to it." Seamus said as Blaise attacked Seamus kissing him roughly on the couch.

* * *

A/N: I was actually planning on having more this chapter but I figured I'dlet you guys have something to read. And, it can fit in with the next chapter too. Sorry that this took so long to get up. I've been planning on typing this chapter for a while but my keyboard is going bezurk. I finally just did it and this took over twice as long as normal to type, I **hate** typing so I hope you all a happy. Next chapter hopefully wont take to long as I know already what I want to happen so, yeah for me!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I Love you! _kisses_

(2/21/05)


	10. Chapter Ten

"Honestly Potter this has been every class today that you've attached yourself to me in." Draco announced exasperated as Harry fell into the seat next to him before double potions was to begin.

"Yes, and this is a long class too." Harry agreed breathing heavily into Draco's ear. Ron chuckled at Harry's antics sitting next to Seamus and Dean leaving Hermione to huff and plop down next to Neville who looked relived.

"Why did Weasley find you sitting by me funny?' Draco asked suspicious.

"I don't know." Harry said lightly as he moved closer to Draco and rubbing his hand over the blonde's thigh.

"Not during class." Draco snapped removing Harry's hand. Harry relented and sat passively as Snape explained the potion they were to make that period. When they were told to get started Harry was broken out of his daydream by Draco saying,

"Don't think I'm going to get the ingredients." Harry rolled his eyes and went to the supply closet and met Ron's chuckling. Harry grinned and walked back to his workstation bogged down with the materials dumping it on the table in front of Draco. Draco stood to organize it as he wanted, glaring at Harry whenever he moved one of the ingredients, Harry shrugged and let his arms swing back _accidentally_ brushing against Draco's cock. Draco glared at him.

Harry shrugged, "Sorry."

"Sure you are." Harry grinned and sat down right after Draco pushing his stool right against Draco's so there legs were touching. "Potter get away from me, I need room to work."

"But I work better the closer we are." Harry whispered to Draco rubbing against him as much as he could while chopping and dicing different ingredients as Draco told him too. Draco was doing all of the actual potion work, adding ingredients, stirring, and letting simmer as required. He stood to check the color and consistency of the potion and Harry's eyes became glued to the arse now right in front of his face.

"Oh Merlin Potter what's wrong with you? We were together last night." Draco hissed quietly so no one could here.

"And you told me you had to go with your father _again_ today."

"I bloody well knew I shouldn't have said anything." Draco grumbled. Harry just nodded in agreement and continued bothering Draco for the rest of the class.

* * *

"I don't like you taking Draco." Harry informed Lucius intercepting him on his way down to the Slytherin common room to get Draco.

"Don't glare at me. I'm going this because you ordered it my Lord."

"I'm not that. I have never once said I want to be referred to as _My Lord_."

"Then you need to tell your followers what you wnat them to call you." Harry thought about that walking with Lucius changing into his Silence disguise as they walked a disserted corridor.

"Its odd to see you do that." Lucius stated

"What?"

"You simply changing."

"Oh, okay then." Harry agreed, "I still don't like you taking Draco." he added.

"So you mentioned. Tomorrow I will be Minister and you will get him back."

"But I don't want to wait." Harry whined as the two stopped in front of the Slytherin common room.

"This does nothing for my respect of you." Lucius informed Harry telling the wall the password and walking into the common room. Draco stood when he saw Lucius walk in and grabbed his bag that was sitting next to his chair. Silence walked up behind Lucius and Draco rolled his eyes.

"I told you I'd be leaving again today. Why are you here?"

"Nice to see you too." Silence grinned. "I was chatting with your father."

"Hmm," Draco raised his eyebrow, "then why are you still here? I'm leaving." Silence nodded. Draco looked at Silence expectantly, waiting for more to come "And?" Draco asked. Silence shrugged.

"Nothing." Silence turned and left the common room.

"That boy is odd." Lucius informed his son.

"I know."

* * *

Harry walked past a classroom to here the sounds of Blaise ranting he peaked in the room and Seamus was sitting on one of the desks while Blaise paced back and forth in the front of the room. "And I don't understand why Draco just lets him! I mean he hates Potter, or so he says he does. And Silence! He always gets pissy with me and I lightly flirt with Draco every now and again _("I knew you did." Silence muttered)_ and he tries to kill me."

"Yes well he's warned you over and over again."

"But did you see what Potter was doing to Draco in potions? And Draco just let after awhile. Didn't even really try to stop Potter after a point. And Silence did nothing. Of course I don't know who he is, but even so no one in that class really reacted."

"Ron laughed. Maybe Harry was just messing around with Draco."

"Messing around? And that wouldn't anger Silence? I do not understand that guy at all."

"Maybe he just doesn't like you for some reason."

"Yeah, but what is the reason?" Silence chuckled and left as Seamus had attached their mouths together and Harry would only think more of Draco hearing those noises.

* * *

"Harry, Merlin potions was hilarious. You should have seen his faces. Picture worthy. I almost burst out laughing so many times." Harry grinned,

"He doesn't like doing anything in public. Malfoy's are more refined." Ron laughed and Harry grinning went up to his dorm. Ron came up only about twenty minutes later.

"Hermione's been bitchy since potions 'cause I didn't sit with her."

"Oh boo-hoo." Harry sarcastically said rummaging through his trunk and coming up with Quidditch Through The Ages. He fell back onto his bed and let the book fall open.

"You're going to read? Do you have any idea how boring that makes you?" Ron asked. Harry sighed and looked over at Ron.

"Hermione is a bitch, that's why she acts like one. Now are we going to start gossiping like all of the little girls around this school?" Ron glared at Harry and fell back onto his own bed.

"So what's it like, being all evil and everything?" Ron asked curious.

"You're kidding right?" Harry asked him, Ron just shook his head to which Harry rolled his eyes. "I can't really explain it." Ron looked at Harry pleadingly.

"Please, I want to know what its like."

"Oh Merlin, I don't know what to tell you. Having people flinch and stuff in your presence is pretty fun, but the killing isn't quite as exciting. And then you have…" Harry stopped and seemed to be listening to something. A grin broke across his face as the door to their room was pushed open.

"Oh Seamus, harder, you know how I like it, groaning noises, random moaning sounds..."

"Ha ha." Seamus said dryly, "I knew someone was outside that room. What Draco not enough for you anymore?"

"Hardly, and if by some miraculous chance he wasn't you and Blaise would not be my next choice of partners for sure."

"Right."

"Wait a minute, you and Zabini?" Ron asked Seamus surprised. Seamus glared at Harry, who shrugged.

"Oops."

"What's with Slytherin's?" Ron asked intrigued.

"Nothing Ron. We just happen to be dating them." Seamus said lightly.

"Thanks for the news flash. Maybe I should date one, who's a suitable Slytherin girl?" Ron wondered leaning against the headboard of his bed.

"He stole him. That's what I have decided. I don't like that. I should kill Lucius." Harry declared.

"Ah, didn't know what you were talking about there for a moment." Seamus said, " and you can't kill Lucius. One, Draco will be mad at you, and two you won't have him as minister."

"I know." Harry snapped glaring at Seamus. "Want to be a substitute?" Seamus looked over at Harry frightened and sighed seeing a relaxed look on his face.

"No thanks."

"Your loss."

"Tracey Davis."

"What?" Seamus jumped startled by Ron's random name shouting.

"I will date her." Harry chuckled.

"Now we only have to get Neville and Dean and then all of the Gryffindor seventh year boys will know Slytherin's are the best."

* * *

_Lucius Malfoy, the new minister of magic._ The caption said under a picture of the man. _Later today Lucius along with his wife, Narcissa, and his son, Draco will be meeting with the press..._

"I wonder what lies he's going to start on about you Harry. Or possibly he'll hold those back to boost his credibility before saying anything about you." Hermione said glancing across the table at Harry.

"Probably Malfoy will wait a bit at least to do anything. There are still a lot of people who don't trust him. But we should give him the benefit of the doubt. I mean he did save all those ministry workers."

"Yes and lets the Minster die so he can take his spot." Hermione said pointedly, as if everyone should think he did it all on purpose. Ron nodded vigorously along with Hermione.

"She's right Harry. All Malfoy's are trouble."

"Like you would know." Ron blew milk out of his nose laughing.

"How is that funny?" Hermione asked confused.

"It's a guy thing." Harry said grinning. Hermione snorted and pulled out one of her insanely large tombs opening it up and reading taking a bite of food every once in a while. Harry was looking at the doors to the Great Hall every time they opened watching for Draco to walk in.

"You're rather obvious in what your doing. " Seamus whispered to him careful not to let anyone over here. "Someone is going to realize your Silence soon. Especially with what you do to Draco in class."

"I that happens I will take it as it comes. If the person is trustworthy I may let them keep the information, if not I'll obliviate them."

"Are you able to do that correctly now then? You seemed to have problems with that spell when we learned it in class."

"I'll have Snape obliviate them." Harry nodded. Seamus chuckled and Harry's head snapped to the doors again as the sound of them opening raced through the hall. A swarm of Hufflepuffs walked in. Harry growled in annoyance stabbing at his breakfast.

"Its not the end of the world." Ron informed him. "I personally don't mind the ferret not being here."

"Ron do you think I like you making fun of my boyfriend?" Harry asked curiously.

"Probably not, but I don't really honestly care. I don't like him and will make fun of him as I please."

"Bad move their mate." Seamus said remorsefully to Ron. Harry glared at him reading his wand when the doors burst open and Draco swaggered into the hall. He glanced around the hall catching Harry's gaze for a moment and walking to his table falling down into the seat next to Blaise. Blaise moved closer to Draco and whispered something to him that caused Draco to glare violently at him and give Blaise a short retort that shut the other boy up.

"Good Draco." Harry nodded.

"Honestly now even your boyfriend is being mean to mine. Really now, they're friends." Seamus sighed.

"Blaise is all over Draco as much as he can be."

"Only because it bugs you."

"And that doesn't bother you?"

"Not really." Seamus said after a few moments of consideration.

"You're weird." Harry informed Seamus who shrugged.

"Oh well." Harry looked again towards the Slytherin table to find Draco walking through the great hall again in the ten minutes he had been in the room.

"Shit I can't leave." Harry growled looking over to the Slytherin table to see Blaise watching him. Ron reached across the table for more pancakes and spilt tea onto Harry.

"Holy fuck Ron! What the hell's the matter with you?" Harry shouted eyes on fire.

"Now you need to go change right? Prefect excuse to use." Harry glared at Ron and he stormed out of the hall. A scrap of paper appeared in front of Ron,

_-Thanks, but the next time you dump something hot on me I will kill you.-_

Ron chuckled looking at Seamus.

"Why are you laughing?" Seamus asked.

"Well he's joking."

"Are you sure?"

"He's not?" Ron asked confused. Seamus shrugged and turned back to his breakfast. Ron shook his head, "he's joking." He informed himself shoving food into his mouth.

"Who?" Hermione asked looking up from her book.

"Nothing," Hermione hmm'ed already to absorbed in her book again to hear Ron.

* * *

"How long were you planning on taking?" Draco pulled Harry into the classroom he'd been waiting for him in.

"Sorry but your friend had been staring at my table."

"Yes there is something terribly odd going on with him again. Its almost like he has gone back to how he was acting before he found out you were Silence."

"I don't know how he managed to become more annoying then he already was." Harry asked kissing along Draco's neck.

Draco laughed "You truely do not care for him at all do you?"

"No." Hy moaned. Draco's hands were roaming Harry and stopped when one touched the front of his pants, "why are you wet?"

"Ron decided pouring tea on me was the best plan to get me to leave. I haven't changed yet."

"Right," Draco nodded, "well clean yourself up, its just strange for you to be wet already." Harry wandlessly dried his clothes and Draco was once again right on him. There lips smashed together, heavy petting coming from both. Harry groaned into Draco's mouth as one of his hands pushed away Harry's robes and found its way down his boxers. Harry pulled away from Draco panting and Draco was sucking greedily and biting on Harry's neck. He pulled away and looked at the mark he made approvingly.

"Draco what are you doing?" Harry panted looking at the blonde.

"Admiring my work."

"Forget about anything?" Harry asked bucking into Draco's hand that had stopped.

"Hmm, I don't quite know why don't you tell me?" Draco asked squeezing Harry gently.

"Do something with that had of yours now." Draco grinned and lightly teased Harry, Harry growled at him and pulled Draco's face only inches form him kissing the blonde furiously grinding into him with Draco's hand still on him. "I'm not in a patient mood." Draco smirked and grabbed Harry harder causing him to whimper. He stroked Harry and Harry's hand went down Draco's pants and the boys jerked each other off rather quickly.

"Don't you dare think I'm even close to finished with you." Harry hissed.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Harry grabbed Draco and shifted into Silence before pushing Draco out of the classroom and towards the Slytherin common room. "I love Saturdays." Draco smirked as he and Silence stumbled down the halls not willing to let go of the other and make their travel to the dungeons quicker.

* * *

"And when will this stupid _'talking to the press'_ thing be over?" Harry asked watching Draco, who was still naked search through his closet.

"No more then a few hours I'm sure." Harry nodded watching Draco till the door to the bathroom closed blocking Harry's view of Draco's arse.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked walking out of the bathroom and seeing Harry pulling on one of his better dress robes.

"I'm coming with you." Harry announced. "I thought I'd look pretty good in this one." Harry commented looking himself over in Draco's mirror. "Was I wrong?" Harry asked looking to Draco whose eyes were glued to Harry, roaming unabashedly over his body resting most often on his bum.

"No, that's definitly a good choice." Harry smirked.

"See I have some fashion sense."

"Probably was just a lucky guess." Draco countered, he walked the few steps to Harry kissing him quickly letting his hands run over Harry's arse. He pulled away reluctantly and glared at Harry, "you have no right to look that good when I'm leaving so soon."

"We're leaving." Harry corrected him.

"And how can you be so sure your coming?"

"I always get my way. I'm going to be standing next to you the whole time. The sexy boy no one's ever seen before or recognizes."

"Potter, everyone knows who you are." Harry grinned and changed into Silence.

"No they don't."

* * *

"Mr. Malfoy what plans do you have concerning the Death Eaters still out hiding in our world?" one reporter shouted.

"Well, as of now there haven't been any serious threats from any Death Eaters singly or as a group. However if a problem arises we will of course deal with it." Harry stood next to Draco, behind him slightly on Lucius's platform. Lucius was standing into the center with Draco on his right and Narcissa on his left. Lucius took little to no convincing to let Harry come along with them, when he saw Silence by Draco's side he nodded.

"Took you long enough." Harry looked at Draco confusedand he chuckled a bit.

"Father figured you would have cracked last week. Really though, you did take your time about coming with us."

And now Harry found himself very bored standing on the stage while reporters badgered Lucius with repeats of the same questions asked in different ways over and over again while looking at Silence curiously. Finally one reporter decided to bring up the extra boys presence.

"Minister Malfoy, I was unaware that anyone besides your family would be coming today."

"Yes well, Adam is a friend of Draco's. His joining us today is rather unexpected, but a nice surprise all the same." Lucius said smiling icily at the reporter, which changed into a more neutral look as he answered a question asked by a different reporter.

* * *

"I never thought of myself as an Adam." Harry said as the four of them were out of hearing range of the reporters.

"It was short notice. I couldn't very well call you Silence could I?" Harry grinned.

"The reactions would have been humorous at least." Lucius apparated himself and the two boys to the manor Narcissa following by herself.

"Well I'm to retire." Narcissa said walking off down the labyrinth of halls and staircases.

"Jeremy must be coming today." Draco snickered.

"Yes, she did seem rather anxious. Would you two like me to take you back to Hogwarts right now or...?"

"No, Draco needs to show me around his room." Harry informed Lucius looking at Draco pointedly, "I haven't seen it yet."

"And we can't have that." Draco agreed pulling Harry with him up one of the staircases. Lucius walked to his own room and climbed around the man lying in his bed.

"How long ago did you get here?" Lucius asked running his fingers through the dark hair.

"Only a few minutes ago." Serverus answered and Lucius kissed him soundly.

"Glad you're here."

"I can tell."

* * *

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reveiwed! Love you all! _kisses_

(3/14/05)


	11. Chapter Eleven

"Damn it Harry where've you been?" Ron hissed as Harry walked into the common room, "Dumbledore has been up here at least seven times in the last few hours looking for you."

"Really?" Harry asked, Ron nodded vigorously.

"Yes, he's seemed really fed up with you not being here. He seems pretty suspicious. Of course most people don't stay hidden for over five hours!"

"I was busy." Harry snapped.

"I believe you." Ron smirked at him.

"Don't do that. It looks weird on you."

"Yeah, not surprised. Felt weird too. So is the Malfoy Manor as nice as everybody always says it is?" Ron asked curiously.

"From what I saw it was lovely."

"Draco's room's nice then?" Ron asked cheekily.

"Ha.ha. That is not the only thing we do you know." Harry informed Ron.

"Really? Could have fooled me." Harry rolled his eyes at him falling into the couch across form the redhead, "fancy a game of chess while we wait for the headmaster to come up here searching for you again?" Ron asked.

"Why not." Harry conceded, "I don't mind losing that idiotic game every now and then."

"Wouldn't be as idiotic if you won every now and then."

"Never said it would be."

* * *

Dumbledore was sitting in his office.

"Well it looks like Harry has returned at last." He informed Fawks perked next to him. He stroked his beard in thought looking into the reflective bowl placed in front of him. "Where did I go wrong with you boy?" he asked in grief. "You were going to be the best of us. Even better then me when the time came." He sighed. Dumbledore stood and moved to the fireplace and through in a handful of floo powder.

"Professor Snape's office." He said clearly sticking his head into he flames. "Severus?" Dumbledore called into the darkened room. The greasy haired man stepped into Dumbledore line of sight, "ah, so you are in here. Wonderful."

"Is there something I can help you with Albus?" Snape asked.

"Yes I'm afraid there is. I'm having Harry to my office in a few minutes where I would like your assistance."

"How so?" Snape inquired after Dumbledore silence for a few minutes.

"Harry has always seemed rather nervous around you in class or otherwise. I have noticed he tends to not do well lying in you presence. If you could come to my office, I need to know if he tells the truth when answering the questions I'm going to put in front of him."

"Of course. I shall only be a few minutes."

"Wonderful. If I'm not there when you arrive make yourself comfortable. I need to go and collect Harry." Dumbledore pulled out of the fireplace and stroked Fawks's fiery plumage. "And soon we shall see just how far down the dark path that boy has gone."

* * *

"Checkmate." Ron called out triumphantly.

"Are you certain he's going to come?" Harry asked pained, looking at the clock resting over the fireplace. "You've already beaten me three time."

"Yes well you are doing rather badly tonight aren't you?"

"Thank you for that."

"No problem." Ron said with a grin, "up for another game?"

"Not really. I'm afraid three times is as many as I will allow myself to be beat one night."

"Then why don't you do your homework?" Hermione chimed in. Plopping into a chair next to Ron, "You must have something of that sort you haven't done."

"However true that is Hermione, do you ever wonder why we don't rush to do homework?" Ron asked putting away his chess set. "It is in fact not to put off the pleasure of having it completed, it's for the simple reason that normal people do not enjoy doing it, which includes Harry and myself."

"Well when you fail your N.E.W.T.s don't come crying to me."

"Honestly Hermione that's all you think about isn't it?" Seamus asked falling onto the couch next to Harry. "A pretty girl like you should fine something else to keep herself occupied. Or possibly someone?" Seamus asked.

"Very smooth," Harry commented, "I'm certain she has no idea what you're hinting at." Hermione rolled her eyes at Seamus.

"Honestly that's the only thing you think about isn't it? Maybe if you hooked up with someone yourself you'd stop trying to bother everyone else and would both her."

"Nope, pretty sure that wouldn't work." Ron commented absent-mindedly.

"What's that to mean?" Hermione asked curiously. Seamus glared at Ron and nodded to him as if saying _'you screwed up, fix it!'_

"Well he's had to have been able to find someone desperate enough to go out with him at least once. Just because we haven't heard about it doesn't mean it hasn't happened and he has never changed in behavior to anything normal as far as I can tell." Seamus continued to glare at Ron this time in a more angry fashion.

"Too true Ron." Harry agreed grinning, "but he wouldn't be known as the dorm idiot if he didn't act like one."

"Very funny." Seamus said in a wounded way, "I can tell that I'm not appreciated. I shall go and grace others, who will understand they are being surrounded by greatness, with my presence.

"He's fun." Hermione commented.

"Yeah, he's defiantly not to bad." Ron agreed. Harry nodded his assent watching Hermione casually.

"Harry?" she called, "what's up?"

"Nothing." He grinned, "up for a game of chess? Your more of the kind of opponent I want. At least with you losing isn't a for sure thing."

"Oh all right." She agreed. The portrait swung open and the headmaster was standing into the opening it made.

"Harry my boy." He called through the silent common room, "would you please come with me?" he inquired.

"Looks like we can't have are game after all." Harry told Hermione apologetically.

"That's fine Harry. I'm sure whatever the headmaster has to say is important." Harry smiled weakly at her. It was a forced smile he only just was able to turn from the sneer whishing to grace his features, as Harry left with the Headmaster he missed the evil grin spreading across Hermione's face. But Ron didn't.

* * *

Professor Snape stood against one of the walls in Dumbledore office leaning casually against it. When the door opened admitting the headmaster and Harry he caught the Potions Professor's eyes a questoin in there depths that clearly asked what Snape was doing there. Snape jerked his head to the headmaster and raised an eyebrow. Harry grinned and nodded to him just slightly.

"I hope you don't mind Severus's presence Harry." Dumbledore said sitting regally down in his chair behind his desk.

"Of course not Headmaster." Harry said with badly disguised anger in his voice, "what's this about."

"Where have you been this evening Harry?" Dumbledore asked him concerned, "I have been worried, especially after you were absent for such a period of time. You are of my care while at school and I hate not knowing where any of my students are."

"You've let Malfoy _(Harry spat out the name)_ go away every day for awhile. I was just on a simple outing."

"Draco's father talked to me about taking his son with him for a few days. You however simply left. Harry this is not something thing you should do. What if someone found you? What would happen then? Even with the threat of Voldemort gone you should realize there are still evils out there who would not stop to harm you."

"Nothing happened." Harry grumbled fuming from where he was sitting in the chair directly in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"And do you think you are so special Potter that you should get the privileges of simply being able to leave campus whenever you want. You are not of age and even those who are aren't allowed to leave. Just because the headmaster here has given you some leeway because of who you are does not mean you are to special to follow the rules give to all students." Harry turned to Snape eyes blazing opening his mouth to retort.

"That is enough." Dumbledore announced. "Thank you Severus but I can handle this on my now."

"Then why is he even here?" Harry cut him off harshly.

"Don't you dare talk to me in so disrespectfully." Snape snapped, "ten points from Gryffindor and a detention for your insolence."

"Now Severus is that necessary?" Dumbledore asked calmly, "He has not done anything to terrible. I think that punishment might have been a bit strict even for you."

"It will stay as I handed it out headmaster unless you feel it is necessary for you to over ride it." Dumbledore sighed and slipped off his half moon spectacles rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"I will not Severus as you know. Harry please return to your dorm. We shall finish talking at a later date."

"Of course headmaster." Harry said stiffly. Glaring at Snape as he walked out of the old man's office.

* * *

"I refuse to snog you in a corner." Snape's smooth drawl informed Harry as the young man pulled him into an alcove near the Headmaster's office.

"Don't you worry. I would rather snog Ron."

"Isn't that the mental picture?" Snape said revolted. "Thank you for that."

"Shut up. Now how would I get to have a Death Eater meeting?" Harry asked his almost silently. Snape grabbed Harry's collar and dragged him down to the dungeons. He opened the door to his office and shoved Harry in.

"Never talk about anything right outside the headmaster office. He could pop out of there at any time and here you. Not to mention his gargoyles are always babbling to him what ever they hear."

"All right. I'm sorry, so how do I call a Death Eater meeting?" Harry asked him again.

"Its nice to know your actually going to do something with all of the men and women who are willing to follow you. I was wondering if you were simply going to let them regroup by themselves, which will happen should you wait much longer."

"I was just testing what they were going to do without leadership for a time. I'm quite happy with there response."

"They said they would follow you and so they await your orders. You must simply give them." Snape said.

"Wonderful. And how do I call everyone together for a meeting?"

"I do not know. The dark mark has vanished in case you forgot. You stated you were to come up with a more humane way to gather. Call this a test off your abilities. I will not follow someone who can't even gather a few hundred men who already said they would follow you." Harry sighed annoyed.

"You're no help." He announced exiting Snape's office.

"I never said I would be." Harry grinned and closed the door firmly behind him.

* * *

The next day at Malfoy Manor as well as every other Death eater residence a note appeared in front of the ex-Death Eaters where ever they happened to be. It simply said:

_**Meet at the Malfoy Manor, Now.**_

_**-Silence**_

Lucius chuckled and called for a house elf.

"Ready the large ballroom on the ground floor for a meeting of around two hundred people." He ordered. "As quickly as possible."

"Yes, Master Malfoy." He answered disappearing with a pop.

* * *

"Nice to now you feel to just make yourself at home." Lucius said to Silence as he flooed into his sitting room.

"I figured you wouldn't really mind." Silence commented sitting down next to Lucius.

"Will Draco be coming?" Lucius asked.

"No, he's got something else he is doing for me right now." Harry grinned, thinking back to his conversation with the blonde,

"Honestly Potter I do not understand why I have to do this. One of your Gryffindor friends I'm sure would happily play you for a few hours."

"Yes, but if Dumbledore went up to check on me he would notice them missing. Please Draco." Harry begged.

"You owe me big time." Draco informed him after near an hour of Harry's bribing and pleading with him. Dracoagreed to take the polyjuice potion and change into Harry. Harry watched and shook his head.

"That was weird."

"Give me your glasses." Draco ordered sticking his hand out in Harry's general direction. As Harry his sight was bad to the point that he could only see Harry as a Harry shaped burly outline.

"Then I wont be able to see."

"Silence doesn't use glasses. Ever think of changing to him." Draco drawled. Harry changed handing his glasses to Draco.

"You should try actually sounding like I do. I'm not quite that haughty."

"Really?" Draco asked amazed, "fancy that. Do not take to long Potter. I do not know how much time I want to spend in the presence of Gryffindor's."

* * *

Silence stood in the Manors ballroom before all of the former Death Eaters who had been able to leave to come to the meeting he'd called without suspicion. That, of course, included near everyone.

"And I have decided to use something I have seen done before to call meeting from now on." A jewel of some shape and color appeared in front of everyone in the room and the piece of jewelry that most were accustomed to wearing. "When this heats it will mean I have called a meeting. Do not expect them to be as regular as they were with Voldemort. I honestly have other things in my life then bothering you lot." Many of the men chuckled around the room.

"As you all should know Lucius has been made Minister. I would like those of you who want a job to try and get one there. The more influence we have the better we will be."

"And what of mudbloods and halfbloods. Are you going to be doing nothing in concern to them?" one of the Death Eaters called out from where he was sitting.

"The ones smart enough I see no reason to kill, or even kick out of Hogwarts. As to other less then average, even those of pureblood, we shall have to fix them. The students need to learn more and with Hogwarts as it is, those who need it have a problem with getting help. When Dumbledore is gone we'll be able to fix that."

"So you will simply allow those who might leave our society and go into the muggle world again with all knowledge of our ways go to school and learn as well while endangering our world?" a different masked man asked angrily.

"Of course not. I simply have not gotten to that part. Before leaving Hogwarts all get a degree to let them and others know that they in fact passed at that institution. It shall no longer only be a piece of parchment. The spells added will cause those who leave our society to never be allowed to reveal what they know to any muggles except for the significant other and only then if they have magical children or have been together for a considerable amount of time. I want, like all of you, nothing but the best and security for our World and lives."

"And we will simply still live in hiding? In fear of muggles and them finding us?"

"Not for long. But that is not for today. This meeting is simply the beginning. You may go. Remember what I've said, and if your children are not up to par with others that go to Hogwarts get them that way as soon as you can by whatever means necessary. Or they might be left behind." Silence swept out of the room Lucius soon following.

"Interesting how different you act when you're not around Draco. If anyone could see how much of a weakness he is for you he might be in serious danger."

"Never speak of harm coming to him." Harry ordered wand pointed at Lucius.

"Put your mind at ease. Most do not know of how deeply you care for him. And I would never do anything against my son."

"Good. Let it stay that way."

"Interesting speech, and yet you didn't actually say anything for what they wanted to hear." Lucius said changing the subject easily.

"Answering questions is a work of art and must be done delicately. I will get many people mad if I let them know that soon there children will be kicked out of school with mudbloods and halfbloods who are actually slightly educated being left in it. There were issues and I do not plan on approaching them how they have been in the past. Some do not like that, so I simply do not completely tell them."

"A maneuver used by the best of deceivers."

"Yes. Now I need to talk to you very quickly before I go back and allow your son to leave the tower, as I know he must be dying to do."

"I'm listening." Lucius said.

* * *

"Two hours." Draco informed Harry for the twelfth time as they were finally walking back from the Gryffindor common room. They had to wait in Harry's dorm for Draco's potion to wear off and then Harry smuggled Draco out under his invisibility cloak. It would do no good for Gryffindor's to see Draco Malfoy walking calmly from the seventh year boys' dorm and through their common room.

"How bad was it? At least you had Seamus and Ron who actually know who you were that you could talk with."

"Yes, let me thank you for telling the Weasel." Draco glared at Harry, "I absolutely loved his little comments he was throwing around all night. However you are right, Seamus was fine. Except for when he was propositioning me for a three or foursome with Blaise, he wouldn't want you leave you out of course."

"I'm sorry." Harry said nuzzling into Draco's neck, "but you can do whatever you'd like to me in return.

"Do not you worry. I would have even without your consent." Harry groaned into Draco's neck pushing the blonde up against the wall they were walking past. "get off me Potter. Honestly you know I do not allow myself to be manhandled just anywhere."

"I knew it was Potter." Blaise announced jumping out from the shadows. He had been waiting on Draco and hopefully his boyfriend before he changed into Silence to come by. Seeing the twin looks confusion on the boys faces made Blaise think something ws definitly not right with the two of them.

"What are you on about Blaise?" Draco demanded.

"Silence is Potter. I had thought as much but now I know for sure."

* * *

(3/28/05)


	12. Chapter Twelve

Harry walked to Blasie and grabbed the darker Slytherin

"What are you doing?" Draco demanded.

"Something is not right with him. I am going to figure out what. It makes know sense he was waiting around to find out who Silence is. And you know it." Harry pulled Blasie into the nearest classroom and pulled his wand out and pointed it at Blaise.

"What are you doing?" Blasie squeaked.

"Make this quick." Draco ordered agitated. Harry looked over to Draco confused and back to Blaise.

"I don't think I can. I would have to have some idea of what is wrong with him."

"Then worry about him later. I have needs for you to attend to."

"Huh?"

"Potter do not act stupid. I have been with Gryffindor's for two hours. And you are not going to make me wait to much longer."

"Oh man." Blaise said obviously turned on. Harry turned back to him look him over and sighed. He looked back at Draco and turned to Blasie and tied the boy down to a desk.

"This is not for you. Feel lucky you are getting to be around for any of this. If I didn't have to find out what is wrong with you you would not still be here." Blaise was gagged and blindfolded only seconds before Harry attacked Draco pushing him onto a bed he'd transfigured in the room.

"I want you to be extra vocal." Draco whispered the order into Harry's ear.

"What? But Blaise is here."

"Exactly the point. He can't stand being horny and not getting off." Harry looked at Draco confused.

"You want to be that mean to him?"

"It'll be funny. Plus I don't see Harry you have a problem. You don't like him anyway.

"Too true." Harry agreed. Draco just grinned and moved down Harry pulling his pants down with him and taking Harry's erection full in the mouth. Harry's moans were soon vibrating around the room.

Blaise shifted uncomfortably against the desk he was strapped to, fighting to get free of the restraints. Well, the blindfold was what he most wanted gone. "_Petrificus totalus._"

"Why'd you do that?" Harry asked Draco in between kisses.

"He would have gotten free. This is not a show for him in anything but what his imagination can make from the noises we make. The real sight is mine." Draco ground into Harry on top of him, "and it's going to bloody slow."

"Sorry." Blaise heard Harry mumble till he heard the distinct sound of a zipper being brought down and no more coherent words came from Draco till much later.

"Satisfied?" Harry asked smugly. Blaise shook his head against the desk vigorously. His erection digging into the desk beneath him.

"For now." Draco sat up and zipped up his pants, putting all his clothes to right. "But we are going to my room right now.

"Why?" Harry said pulling his clothes back on as well.

"I said 'for now'. That means I am satisfied for around ten minutes till we get back to my rooms." Draco stated.

"Ah, well then it doesn't seem like we have much time." Harry stated with a grin. He grabbed Draco an pulled him to him. "I couldn't have it were you _un_satisfied."

"Then take me away." Draco said dramatically. Harry laughed and pulled the blonde through the room and to the Slytherin dungeons. Neither one of them remembered Blaise tied to the desk left in the room

"It's alright. Someone could possibly find me and let me go." Blaise thought to himself. Blaise glanced at the door and started yelling. Which really was of no use, since he was still gagged and couldn't have made enough noise to be heard no matter how he tried.

Draco grinned at Harry and pulled the Gryffindor with him into his room slamming the door shut behind him. Draco turned around and saw Harry laying on his bed a predatory gleam in his eyes.

Draco slowly moved towards Harry whispering a spell, with a flick of his wand Harry was left naked. Harry grinned and looked pointedly at the bed and back to Draco. Draco grinned at Harry and moved towards the bathroom instead.

"No," Harry said and Draco felt himself pulled towards his bed, clothes falling off of him on his way there.

"Let me go Harry." Draco ordered as Harry's arms wrapped around Draco and pulled him onto the bed.

"No."

"Harry if you want to do _anything_ tonight you have better let go of me." Harry glared at Draco but let him go. Draco stood and went back towards the bathroom shutting the door behind him.

Draco walked back into his room expecting to find Harry scowling at him from his bed, but Harrywas not there.

"Harry?" Draco asked looking around his room. Harry was not in there anywhere. "Bloody prick." Draco growled annoyed. He kicked at the clothes littering his floor, which annoyed him greatly; there was _never_ a mess in his room. He looked down; the house elves were being slow. The clothes weren't his though.

"What in the..." why was Harry's clothes in his room? Was he running through the halls without them? That could be interesting.

Draco just left the clothes on the floor. He was _not_ picking up after Harry. He fell onto his bad and arms wrapped around him. Draco fought to get free but soon found himself lying on the bed unable to move at all.

"Well look what I got here." Draco heard Harry whispering to his ear.

"Very funny Harry, now stop this. I want to see you."

"Hmm, how interesting." The floating voice said as a hot mouth moved down Draco's chest. "And I didn't want you to go into the bathroom." Fingers coasted along Draco's side and across his stomach. Harry's mouth was working on Draco's nipples. Draco groaned and tried to move his arms.

"Take the spell off of me." Draco ordered. Harry stopped what he was doing for long enough to Harry to whisper.

"Are you going to try and get away again?" Draco could feel Harry's lips brushing against his skin at every word he said.

"No." Harry's mouth was once again on him, Draco ran his arms down until they came in contact with Harry and grabbed a handful of his hair lifting him up.

"Kiss me." Draco ordered. Harry's mouth was on his in an instant. There lips meeting forcefully as they tried to devour each other's mouth.

"That was rather interesting." Draco said as Harry came back into view after the two had gotten off. "Do not expect to do it often though." Draco informed him.

"Don't worry, I wont." The two lay in Draco's bed comfortably and where almost asleep when Harry leaned over and kissed Draco gently. "Merlin, I'm tired." Harry said wrapping himself more firmly around Draco. "I love you." Draco snuggled closer to him.

"I love you too." he mumbled.

"Look at the paper Harry." Seamus said as Harry fell into his seat at the Gryffindor table rubbing his eyes.

"What is it this time?" Harry asked, pilling food onto his plate.

"Just read it." Seamus said throwing the morning copy onto Harry's lap.

_Minister of Magic, Lucius Malfoy, was seen at the Press conference last week with a young man he claims was visiting his son Draco. The young man, Adam, however does not seem to fit with what the Minister said. After the press conference ended a source has said to have overhear the young man being refereed to as Silence, the much renowned Death Eater of the late You-Know-Who. If this source is to be believed then we must wonder as a society how we will function. Lucius Malfoy was thought to have not have been a Death Eater with the help he gave when the ministry was attacked, but now we must be wary. If he is still under the control of a man set on killing most of our world, then I fear we have given him way to much power. What can we do, when one of the men to kill so many, only has to say the word?_

_-Daily Prophet_

"Interesting." Harry said folding the paper and setting it back down on the table.

"Can you believe it Harry?" Hermione asked seeing he had finished the article.

"Yeah, can you believe it Harry?" Ron asked sincerely.

"Terrible." Harry agreed looking at Ron questioningly. Ron nodded slightly and winked looking pointedly at Hermione.

"I can't believe he would be out in the open like that. I mean honestly, doesn't he care about his person at all? And now he doesn't have his identity secret he had going for him."

"Hermione, you don't really think its him do you?"

"Well of course I do Neville, it has to be."

"But, it's not that big of a deal, right?" Neville asked hesitantly.

"Who knows, with everyone knowing his face he might come out into the open more often, or continue with Voldemort's sick plans openly." She looked around the table at the faces filled with dread.

"Exposing him probably wasn't that smart of a thing to do then?" Seamus asked confused.

"No, that was okay. We know that Malfoy is still not to be trusted." Hermione said scowling at the Slytherin table, "at least we can know not to get to close to him." she said nodding in Draco's direction, "If the Malfoy's were seen with Silence Lucius can't be trusted, nor his son."

"Harry have you seen Blaise?" Seamus asked coming up behind him as they walked towards the great hall for lunch, "even Hermione noticed he wasn't in class."

"Shit." Harry mumbled and turned to go another direction, away from their waiting lunch.

"Where are you going Harry?" Seamus asked still right next to him.

"I might no where your idiot is." Harry informed Seamus sweeping through the halls.

"What?" Seamus asked.

Harry looked Seamus straight in the eyes and said very clearly, "I know where Blaise is." Harry grinned and continued on down the twisting hallways.

"I heard you. I meant how?"

"You should have said what you meant then." Harry said slowing down and looking at the door they were standing in front of confused.

"What?"

"Its open, and it sounds like someone's in there with him." Harry answered. He pushed the door open wider, and a piece of parchment crunched under his feet as he walked into the room. The sounds of sex assaulted them from within the room.

"_Lumnos"_ Harry said. Lights sprang up all along the room. Harry and Seamus were assaulted with the sight of Draco fucking Blaise. Harry saw red. Silence flew through the room consuming the both of them before they had even noticed Harry or Seamus. Draco's hands moved to his throat clawing at it, trying to remove the pain that was ripping at his vocal cords. Blaise was jerking but lay in the same position as before the spell.

"You two should have at least locked the door." Harry hissed icily walking out of the room and placing the strongest locking spell he knew on the door. Once again he heard the crunch of paper, he bent down and intent on tearing it to shreds and let out a small part of his anger on the unsuspecting parchment. His map was in his hands, the map that was supposed to be up in his room in the Gryffindor tower. Slowly Harry stood back up, Seamus was behind him screaming and cursing at the two suffocating people in the room. Harry let the spell fall off of them. Both had already passed out. Harry grabbed a handful of Draco's hair revolution showing on his face, he dragged him out of the room and through him down on the hallway floor, "_Petrificus totalus_." Was thrown at him to make sure he couldn't move. Back in the room Seamus was beating up an immobile Blaise.

"Seamus stop."

"What?" Seamus asked incuriously.

"Its not his fault." Harry said he waved his want over Blaise, his body sagged forward limp, a piteous groan escaped his mouth. "Take him to Madame Pomfery. She'll be able to fix him."

"He didn't do that on his own?"

"No, she made him." Harry growled glaring out of the room.

"How did you figure that out?"

"I just did."

"You have to teach me." Seamus decided placing a feather light charm on Blaise. he gently picked him up whispering apologies and carried him out of the room. Harry walked into the hall and grabbed Draco again by his hair and dragged him down to the dungeons. Harry threw the naked body into the room and locked it.

"Nighty-night."

"The Goblins in February 1483 decided that the decree made in August of the previous year, 1482, no longer fit there needs and once again went to war to…"

"Professor Binns's." Harry said walking into the History of Magic classroom. " I need Malfoy." Harry announced. Binns looked at Harry curiously but nodded allowing Draco to leave all the same, still droning on.

"What do you want?" Draco asked curiously once they were out of the room. Harry grabbed Draco's wrist and dragged him towards the Room of Requirement. Harry walked in front it, back and fourth three times and a door popped up.

"Go in." Draco looked over at Harry who was glaring at him. "Now." Draco just stood in the hallway and crossed his arms glaring back at Harry.

"I will not be ordered around." Draco snapped. Harry smiled mockingly and opened the door for Draco.

"Please, come in." Draco scowled at Harry but walked in the room. Harry snapped the door shut behind them.

A pensive stood in middle of the room propped up on a high table. Harry touched him wand to his head and brought a silvery thought into the bowl.

"Touch it." Harry ordered reaching for it himself. Harry landed in the memory, Draco materialized beside him.

"What's going on? Why are you being such an arse?"

"Watch." Harry ordered. The memory of Harry and Seamus walked past to find Blaise and Draco.

Harry watched Draco's reaction to all that he saw. Harry grabbed Draco's wrist and pulled him back out of the memory. Draco sat down the room making a chair for him as soon as he started sitting.

"That wasn't me." Draco said shuddering. "That was disgusting."

"I know. I had to see it first hand, along with Seamus."

"It wasn't me." Draco told Harry again.

"I know."

"Then why did you show me? And why are you acting like a prick about it?"

"I want to know how she was able to turn into you."

"Who?"

"That's not important right now. How?"

"How should I know? Maybe you should ask her.

"We will." Draco grinned right along with Harry. Harry put his memory back and they left the room. They were walking down the hall Harry kept glancing at Draco.

"What Harry?" Draco finally snapped. Harry looked over at Draco again and walked over to him grabbing his wrist and dragging him along with him down the hall, he pushed them into a hidden room quickly. Harry pushed Draco up against the wall in the tiny room smashing their lips together.

"You're mine. I'm never going to see you with anyone else again."

"It wasn't me." Draco gasped.

"Still looked like it though." Harry's hand undid Draco's belt lowering the zip of his pants. Harry's lips were attached to Draco's neck as he wrapped his hand around Draco. Harry bite down, Draco squeaked at the slight pain Harry caused. Harry started stroking Draco, still sucking and licking at his neck. Harry pulled back and grinned at Draco then dropped to his knees. Draco growled in frustration when Harry's hand left him, Draco's eyes were closed and so he was surprised when Harry's tongue swirled around his cock. Draco gasped grabbing onto Harry's head driving himself further into his mouth. Harry pulled back teasing at him with only light licks and sucking.

"Harry!" Draco moaned. Harry grinned and chuckled around Draco, the vibrations doing wonderful things to Draco. Not long after Draco came into Harry's mouth. Harry stood up grinning. A sedated Draco leaned into Harry kissing him sloppily.

"Come on Draco." Harry said pulling back. Draco smirked already back to normal as they trudged through the hall. As they passed the entrance hall, Aurors were coming in from outside.

"What's going on?" Harry asked stopping one of them.

"Don't worry Mr. Potter. We're here on orders of minister Malfoy. This doesn't concern you." five Aurors walked into the Great Hall where it looked as though dinner had started only moments before.

"What's your father up to?" Harry asked curiously.

"No idea." They walked into the hall moving away from each other towards there own house tables. Harry sat down and Ron and Seamus were upon him.

"What's going on?" Ron asked

"I'm not sure. How's Blaise?" Harry asked Seamus absently.

"He's fine. He was he was freaking out when the drugs he'd been given wore off." Harry hmm'd watching the Aurors talking to Dumbledore. Finally Dumbledore stood walking out to the hall the Aurors surrounding him.

"He's faster then I expected." Harry mumbled to himself. Professor McGonagall stood and informed the curious student body that the headmaster would be gone for a time and she would be taking over for him. Harry grinned brightly. This was going perfectly.

Except for her, but she'd pay for that.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

_Harry Potter,_

_I wish to invite you to visit with my family over the holidays. In the past we have not got along but I would like to that behind us. I understand that you might with to go elsewhere for the actual time of Christmas, but I would be most gratified if you'd be willing to visit with my family either before or after. I have changed and promise not to harm you in any way while you are here. I am willing to allow Aruros to be sent along with you for protection. Please send a reply._

_Lucius Malfoy_

_Minister of Magic_

"What do you think of it?" Harry asked his head of house that had been temporarily promoted to Headmistress.

"It seems safe enough." She commented looking over the expensive piece of parchment. "Are you actually considering going?" Harry grinned and nodded.

"I have always wanted to see the inside of Malfoy's Manor. How much Malfoy talked about it, it has to be fantastic."

"From what I've heard it is quite lovely. But I am going to take him up on sending Aruros. Are you going to be staying anywhere else during the holiday?"

"Ron invited me to go with his family. I want to go there for a while. Maybe I could go to the Malfoy's a few days after Christmas?"

"Yes, that should be fine. So why don't you spend the first two weeks with the Weasley's and then spend the last one with the Malfoy's?" Harry nodded grinning. "What's funny Harry?"

"Think how much it's going to piss Draco off."

"I thought you two were becoming friends?" Professor McGonagll said slightly startled.

"I was trying before the Silence article came out. He hadn't been warming up to me at all though. I'd only just gotten him to tolerate me.

"All right, well you may go now Harry." Professor McGonagll said, "Tell me if anything else comes up."

"Of course." Harry nodded walking calmly out of the room and down to the Slytherin common room. Silence walked through the room and fell into the couch next to Draco.

"Get any letters from your father recently?" Silence asked pulling Draco towards him.

"No, why?" Draco asked leaning back into Silence.

"He invited me to go over to your house over the holidays."

"Really?"

"Yeah, McGonagll said it would be okay. But your father will get the joy of hosting Aruros."

"That wont be to bad. Most of them like him now anyway."

"Good." Silence nuzzled into Draco's neck kissing if. He grinned at the mark still lying on Draco's neck from the day before.

"No more." Draco said as Silence kept playing with his neck. "Those marks are unsavory. The only reason that one is still there is because you have been so possessive."

"Sorry."Silence mumbled kissing Draco lightly trailing his fingers under Draco's shirt up across his smooth toned chest.

"He's going to kill me I know it." Silence heard the portrait hole open and admit Semus and Blaise. Madame Pomfrey had forced Blaise to spend the night in the hospital wing. He had only just got free.

"Don't worry Blaise. He knows it wasn't your fault." Draco took Silence's hands off of him.

"What are you doing?" Silence asked.

"You have to talk to him."

"I know." Silence sighed. Draco let go of one of Silence's hands playing with he fingers of the other.

"Yeah, but he was the reason I was in the room."

"He mentioned that. But why?" Seamus asked. The two came upon Silence and Draco lying on the couch and Silence motioned to the couch across from them.

"Sit." Blaise looked at Silence skeptically but sat as Seamus pulled him back. Silence simply stared at Blaise. Blaise shifted nervously under the unrelenting gaze.

"Stop it Har.. Silence." Draco ordered elbowing Silence in the stomach.

"Nice slip there Draco." Silence grumbled.

"So then you really are…"

"You might want to wait and finish that question when we aren't surrounded by other people." Silence warned. He looked at Seamus with an eyebrow raised puzzled.

"Stop it please." Seamus said uncomfortably as Blaise tensed.

"Fine, yes I am who you're thinking. And I wont kill you." Silence added as an afterthought.

"What are you going to do then? You weren't simply going to smile and say good guess."

"No, I wouldn't have but, I think thought that she scared you enough." Harry watched Seamus who was looking very uncomfortable. Harry decided to ask him about Blaise's oddness later as he seemed to know something, and went along with him re-finding out Harry was Silence.

"Who was that?" Blaise asked curiously.

"Yes, who?" Seamus asked angrily.

"Well let's go aand see." Silence grinned standing up and walking out of the common room. he shread his Silence disquise as they walked down the hall.

"Why did you do that?" Draco asked.

"With Silence being in the papers it wouldn't do for him to be wandering around Hogwarts would it?" Draco rolled his eyes.

"How far away did you put her?" Draco asked.

"Not far."

"...and then I told him I needed a hundred gallons. I mean how can I look my best with daddy not giving the funds that I need?" Pansy Parkinson rounded the corner along with several other girls; most Slytherin's but she had a few Ravenclaw's with her as well. "Oh, hi Draco, Blaise. And what are those two doing here?" she asked looking from Seamus to Harry.

"We were just taking them to the entrance hall. Seems they got lost." Draco informed her innocently.

"But the entrance hall isn't in that direction?"

"Of course it is Pansy." Draco said with a deadly smile, "didn't you know?"

"Huh?" Draco nodded slightly towards the Gryffindor's. "Oh, silly me. I forgot." she said over the top. She winked a very exaggerated obvious wink as she walked past.

"You dated her?" Harry asked incredulously.

"It was for show." Draco shrugged. Harry grinned walking off again.

"You changed." Blaise announced shocked.

"I said I could."

"Yeah, but without a wand or potion or anything."

"Its easier that way." Harry grinned shaking his head.

"Its just weird."

"I don't understand why she acted that way." Seamus muttered.

"Who? There is more then one girl in this school." Draco informed him.

"Thanks for the news flash. I meant Pansy. Hasn't she noticed me with Blaise in the common room?"

"She's insane. Who cares?" Draco asked. Seamus shrugged.

"We're here." Harry grinned. He took the silencing charm of off the door and heard banging and girlish screams and crying. Harry opened the door to a petite blonde Hufflepuff girl named Lindsey Kennison scooting away from the door. She looked down at herself and ran her fingers through her hair looking up at the four boys in shock.

"My my my, what have we here?" Harry asked smirking at the girl on the ground.

"Harry?" she asked confused.

"Good job. And who's this?" Harry asked condescendingly pulling Draco towards him.

"Malfoy." The girl spat. Harry was on her in a second wand pointed at her head.

"You might not want to talk about Draco unless it's with respect." Harry hissed kicking the naked girl still lying on the ground in the ribs.

"Are you finished yet Harry? You're not the only one who wants to inform this girl about what she's not allowed to do." Seamus said agitated.

"Hang on Seamus. I just have to ask this lovely woman something." Harry's had flew up and a spell fell from his lips, the girl went still eyes glazed over. "Why did you screw Blaise as Draco?"

"Dumbledore told me too. I wasn't supposed to be Malfoy. He wanted me as you, but I turned into Draco after I used the hair from you're bed. He said you were Silence and now I know it's true."

"How little girl?" Harry questioned.

"Because you're the one who attacked me and brought me here."

"So you possibly ruined two relationships for Dumbledore?"

"Only Draco and Silence."

"Seamus and I don't count?" Blaise snapped.

"I didn't realize." She said blandly.

"Of course not." Seamus said grabbing the girl by her hair and banging her into the wall of the small room. "Stupid bitch." He kicked her causing her to double over in pain.

"Stop Seamus." Harry ordered after a few minutes. Seamus looked up at Harry shocked.

"You have to be kidding."

"No. You don't want to kill her."

"Oh, I just might."

"Stop it." Blaise said looking at the blonde on the floor coughing up blood.

"Go, calm down." Harry ordered pointing to the door. Seamus scowled at him but left behind Blaise. Harry waved his hand at the two as they were grumbling off.

"All right Harry who is she really?"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked acting confused.

"Don't play stupid Potter. They might not have remembered, but the real Lindsey was with the pack surrounding Pansy." Harry nodded and the girl long on the floor changed. "Granger." Draco hissed at the bushy haired Gryffindor on the floor. "The bloody bitch!" he growled.

"Calm down, or we'll have to come back later." Draco nodded tight lipped.

"How the hell are you calm?"

"I knew she was the one since it happened. I've been able to get over it. Besides it didn't surprise me too much, she's been acting suspicious for a while."

"Some friend you've got there." Harry grinned and snapped his fingers. Hermione came to, healed on the floor.

"What? Harry?" She said wide eyed. She looked at herself and finding no injuries seemed relived.

"Draco do you know how to cast the Imperius curse?" Harry asked conversationally.

"Why yes I do." Draco grinned pulling out his wand. Hermione's head snapped to Draco with fright. "Well then if you'd be so kind as the practice on our Hermione here?" Harry grinned. Draco leveled his wand, "_Imperio._" He muttered casting the unforgivable on her.

"You were fucking some random boy, none of us, and he knocked you out and left you here." Harry informed the brain dead girl gripping her head and planting the memory. "Draco I want her to act as she normally would. She'll do it without you needing to think of it all the time."

"Harry I don't want to keep he control on her, I won't be able to not take advantage to it."

"All right." Harry agreed. He grabbed Draco's arm and transferred the spell onto himself.

"I have to say one thing about Voldemort." Harry informed Draco. "He was a wonderful wizard. I wouldn't know half of what I do without him." Draco chuckled as the left the room.

"Sure Potter. I know just as everyone he never took time to train you."

"Well of course he did. Do you think I just woke up knowing every curse and spell I do?"

"Then when did he train you? He was always doing something every waking moment. When did he squeeze you in?"

"I never said he was awake for it." Harry said tapping his forehead. "You'd be surprised how much you can learn while you dream." Draco smirked and shook his head at Harry kissing him lightly.

"You're just full of surprises aren't you?"

"Have to keep you interested somehow." Harry grinned kissing Draco deeply. A gasp sounded from down the hallway. Harry grinned slipping his tongue into Draco's mouth

* * *

"Harry its all over school."

"What?" Harry asked Ron curiously. "Some Huffelpuff girl saw you and Draco kissing." Harry smirked.

"You already heard about it?"

"Yes. Aren't you, I dunno, angry?"

"No."

"Oh… why?" Ron asked confused.

"I wanted people to find out."

"Oh, okay."

"Don't worry about it Ron." Harry grinned.

"Potter." Draco snapped walking from the direction of the great hall.

"What?" Draco grabbed Harry and dragged him down the hall into the nearest classroom.

"Are you going to tell me why you're trying to rip my arm off?"

"Why is everyone talking about us?"

"Because we were seen kissing."

"And why are they talking about us? Did you not think this was a bad idea?"

"No." Draco scowled sitting on a desk glaring at Harry,

"Explain it to me then."

"I needed people to know."

"That is not an explanation." Draco snapped since Harry had stopped talking.

"I had to have people start realizing who I am." Draco raised an eyebrow, "I can't just say everything there are people eavesdropping at the door." People were heard shuffling away.

"You'll explain it better to me later." Draco grabbed Harry's hand and walked out to the room glaring around, "do you have some sort of problem?" Draco sneered walking off Harry grinning next to him as they strolled into the great hall.

* * *

"That was terrible." Draco announced as soon as Harry and him were safely tucked away in his bedroom.

"It could have been worse." Harry shrugged. He walked up to Draco and wrapped his arms around him untucking Draco's shirt and running his fingers up and down the blonde's back.

"Not everyone was sending hex's at _you_ for corrupting _me_." Harry chuckled. "I did not find it funny." Draco snapped.

"Sorry." Harry mumbled kissing Draco's neck and pulling his shirt up and off. Draco stripped Harry of his clothes as Harry was still fiddling with Draco's pants undoing his belt buckle and lowering his fly pulling his pants off slowly.

"Harry," Draco gritted out as the Gryffindor ran his hands down Draco's legs helping the blondes' pants fall off.

"Yes?" Harry asked slipping his hand into Draco's boxers.

"Hurry up." He was able to force out in between moans.

"Of course." Harry pushed Draco towards his bed. Draco's knees hit the back of the mattress and he fell back with Harry on top of him. Harry pressed his mouth firmly against Draco's in a smoldering kiss licking down the boy's jaw and to the hollow of his neck where he spent a few minutes sucking.

"Harry." Draco growled. Harry grinned against Draco's neck and moved down placing kisses over Draco' chest spending extra time at either of the boys nipples. He got to the edge of Draco's boxers and pulled them down slowly kissing every inch of skin exposed to him. Finally when they were off Harry leant down and lightly licked over Draco's erection. Draco groaned loudly bucking up into Harry. Harry looked down at Draco a slight flush littered across his face. Draco growled at him and Harry grinned bringing his face right to Draco's erection and swallowing him whole.

* * *

"I am going to strangle that boy if he doesn't start telling me what he plans to do." Lucius announced as he started stripping down in his room in his illustrious manor.

"What did he do this time?" asked Snape from where he was lounging rather comfortably on Lucius' bed.

"The school it seems has found out about Harry's exploits with Draco. I have had several Death Eaters contact me asking what is going on since all of them know Draco is with Silence." Lucius said slipping into his bed.

"What did you tell them?" Snape asked slipping his arm across Lucius' chest.

"That I have no clue what is going on and to ask Silence next time they see him. No one really seemed to pleased with the thought of asking him."

"Well I can imagine." Snape turned to face Lucius who was lying rather peacefully on his back. "Planning to just lie there all night?" Snape asked running his fingers down the other man's chest. "Because if so I will be very cross with you. Quite a waste to travel all the way here for nothing."

"Being with me is never a waste. And who do you think I am? Having such a gorgeous man and only sleeping. You must be getting senile in your age."

"Very funny Lucius. But if you'll recall you are actually older then I am."

"No need to remind me." Lucius pressed his lips to Snape's and soon the two older man where doing things very similar to what Draco and Harry were doing some distance away. Of course much more expertly, after all they have had so many years to perfect it.

* * *

(6/5/05)


	14. Chapter Fourteen

"Go and pack and I don't want to see you again until your done." Draco shouted shoving Harry off of him and out of his room. Draco slammed the door in Harry's face and placed a powerful locking charm on it. Harry reluctantly walked out of Slytherin territory and up to his room in Gryffindor tower.

"Hey mate where you been?" Ron asked as Harry came through the portrait hole. Harry grinned at Ron and opened his mouth before Ron cut him off, "forget I asked that, Merlin." Ron shuddered and turned back to the chess game he was playing with Dean. Dean looked at Harry and back to Ron confused.

"Why don't you want to know where Harry was?"

"Believe me man you don't want him to tell you. Its disturbing." Ron moved one of his pieces, "Check."

"I'm going to go and pack." Harry informed the two. Ron just waved him off. Dean watched him curiously. "People in this house want to know more then is good for them." Harry mumbled to himself as he bounded up the stairs wondering if he was going to have to do anything to Dean. Harry pushed open the door to the dormitory; Neville was inside packing up his own stuff for the coming vacation.

"Hey Neville. Going home for Christmas?"

"Yeah, same as always." He piped up acting fidgety. Harry just nodded going over to his wardrobe and pulling out his clothes and shoving them hazardously into his trunk. He picked up and shirt and smelled it. He made a face and put it back on the floor. He went through then rest of his clothes lying on the floor in the same fashion, putting a few in his trunk but the majority back on the floor.

Seamus walked into the dorm room and fell down on his bed. He rolled over and started shifting around things underneath it till he pulled out a particular box. He shuffled though it and pulled out a magazine that showed two boys on the front doing rather crude things. He fell back against the head of his bed and started flipping through it. Neville stood and grabbed his bag.

"I've still got homework." He groaned leaving the room.

"Hey me too." Seamus agreed looking up from his magazine for a minute. He ended up shaking his head and going back to looking at the boys.

"Seamus I was wondering something."

"Yeah? What?" Seamus asked looking up from his magazine.

"Blaise found out a while ago that I'm Silence. Remember the night you were supposed to come up here and called me Harry the next morning after I woke you up?"

"Yeah." Seamus said nervously.

"Then why did he seem to have forgotten? I overheard you guys talking earlier but I didn't really think anything of it."

"Oh well after transfiguration I... um… I actually obviated him. I wasn't sure if I was going to but he acted so…" Ron burst into the room and looked at Harry gasping. In between his wheezes sounds were coming out but Harry couldn't understand him. Finally Ron glared at him and took a deep breath.

"Give me your cloak." He snapped. Harry looked at Ron skeptically and looked over at Seamus.

"I know about it. I've seen you disappear before. Quite the shock I must say." Harry nodded and got up pulling his invisibility cloak out of its hiding place and giving it to Ron.

"What are you going to use it for?" Harry asked the hastily retreating boy.

"You'll see." Harry watched Ron leave and shook his head. "He's acting odd." Seamus shrugged going back to his magazine.

"How long have you had those?" Harry asked intrigued. The two boys on the cover were getting very friendly.

"A while. I never let anyone know though."

"Let me see one."

"Really?" Seamus asked grinning.

"Yes."

"Okay. I have the perfect one for you. You'll love it." Seamus grinned diving back to the box under his bed and coming up with a magazine that had two boys doing things Harry would never fancy doing on a broomstick, as they were, if he wasn't trying to fall off. Seamus tossed it to him Harry watched the picture on the front for a minute before opening the magazine. He gasped at what he saw.

"Merlin." He whispered watching as one boy took the other in his mouth seeming to enjoy it way too much. However what made Harry gasp was not the things being done but the people doing it. a dark haired boy was the one servicing the blonde. It looked remarkably like he assumed he and Draco would. He slowly flipped through the pages and noticed the same two boys seemed to be staring in all of the pictures.

"Hey Seamus don't they normally have more then one couple in these?" he asked curiously eyes glued to the newest picture.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, but that one was a special addition. Sold more of that then any other last year. Its was still sought after when they stopped printing it. Lucky I have a subscription or I probably wouldn't have gotten it."

"Why would people want it that badly?" Harry asked intrigued. He moaned as he turned the page. The blonde was on all fours ad the brunette gave him a rim job.

"For the people in it of course."

"Oh so there like celebrities or something?"

"You could say that." Seamus grinned.

"Who is it?"

"You'll see." Harry looked away from the magazine long enough to glare at Seamus and was soon back to staring at the two young men. He turned the page and was staring at himself. All of the before pictures the brunette was in some way servicing the blonde. In this one he saw his eyes clearly staring back at him and the blonde would every now and then turn and wink at the camera showing off gray eyes that could only belong to Draco.

"Holy shit." Harry gasped, "How in the world did they get this?"

"Its probably body doubles with your faces plastered on I figured." Seamus answered him. "They can make it so it looks like you two were the ones doing it with all of your own sizes and everything they just needed the basses of what you two were to be doing and pictures of either of you naked."

"How in the world did they get naked pictures of Draco and me?"

"There is a wonderful hole in either of the locker rooms that you could look through and see anyone into the showers. Lovely view. Of course if you're looking in on the Slytherin's you'll want to make sure Crabbe and Goyle aren't showering. That is just scary."

"Bloody hell." Harry whispered looking closely at the two men flipping to some of the earlier pictures again now that he knew whom it was. "And people actually bought this?" Harry asked amazed.

"Of course. Hogwarts biggest rivals going at it? Not to mention you're both sexy as sin. Gay people all over the world were gagging for you both."

"Oh." Harry whispered obviously distracted by the magazine in front of him. Seamus grinned going back to staring at his own.

The door to the dorm room burst open and Harry tried vainly to hide the magazine. Seamus across the room from him was doing the same. Harry looked in the doorway and saw Ron once again coming in. He walked into the room and left the door open.

"Oh, hi Ron." Seamus said pulling back out his magazine and flipping through the pages back to where he was.

"That was sure quick." Harry commented shoving his magazine under his pillows, "what did you need my cloak for?"

"Hey Potter." Blaise said appearing out of thin air and bounding over to Seamus.

"You have to be kidding me."

Ron seeing that Blaise was in the room went and closed the door. Blaise fell on the bed next to Seamus who scooted over continuing with his magazine.

"Oh, this is definitly one of your better ones." Blaise said looking at the boys in the pictures.

"You've seen his magazines?" Harry suddenly asked.

"Of course."

"All of them."

"I think so." Harry turned a glare at Seamus whose face was draining of color.

"Harry calm down. It's not that big of a deal. Thousands of people have seen it."

"It doesn't look like your helping yourself out any." Blaise commented. "Which one is he talking about anyway?"

"You have a copy of this?" Harry turned around to find Draco on his bed eyes glued to the magazine he had fished out from under Harry's pillows.

"Oh that one." Blaise nodded.

"Where did you get this?" Draco asked.

"I have a subscription." Seamus answered smugly; snuggling into Blaise and moving the magazine so they could both see it easily.

"Lucky bastard. I had a copy but it got to worn and tore the binding."

"What luck." Seamus said truly upset. "At least if it was a picture it wouldn't be to bad."

"What are you guys talking about?" Ron asked.

"Nothing." Harry answered quickly cutting off the others who all wore grins. "Why's it so bad that it tore?" Harry asked curiously.

"Once the binding is torn the pictures stop moving."

"Oh, that would suck." Harry moved back to his bed and fell down next to Draco grabbing the magazine out of his hands and quickly flipping back to the picture he had been looking at.

"Hey!" Draco shouted.

"You've seen it before." Harry growled. They looked though it for a while and then Harry looked over at Draco curiously. He put his finger in the page they had been looking at and looked at the cover. "You had one of these?" Harry asked curious.

"That is what I said."

"But this is nearly a year old. You only found out I was Harry four months ago."

"Well I told you when I found out it was you that I had wanted to fuck The Great Harry Potter." Harry nodded and pulled the hangings to his bed closed, with Blaise and Seamus catcalling.

"Merlin those two are annoying." Harry snapped.

"They're just jealous that they aren't getting any." Draco snapped loudly. Instead of Seamus and Blaise it changed to the sound of Ron's laughter ringing through the room.

"That was cold Draco." Blaise informed.

"How terrible." Draco put up a silencing spell no longer able to hear or be heard by the other people in the room. "Potter turn to page eight."

"I told you I already looked at those." Harry said. Draco grabbed the magazine and turned back to the page and looked at Harry and then back to what the picture depicted. Draco pulled out his wand and soon Harry and him were wearing very flimsy clothes. Draco pushed Harry back onto his bed and pulled at his shirt ripping it open just enough to show off his toned stomach.

"if you wanted to act out one of the pictures you could have just told me." Harry gasped scraping his nails down Draco's back tearing fingernail marks through Draco's shirt.

"I figured you'd get it."

* * *

"Lucius!" Avery called walking into the main sitting room in the Malfoy Manor.

Lucius rolled over in his bed the alarm was going off telling him that someone not keyed to be allowed into the house had entered. He got up quickly, dressing to an appropriate degree for a Malfoy, grabbed his wand and walked towards the center of his home, the only placed that allowed flooing from unauthorized fireplaces.

"I will tell master you is here. But you musts stays. Master will be getting angry." A house elf said frantically to the strange man standing in his masters home.

"It is all right." Lucius said walking briskly into the room glancing a the man and back to his elf, "you may go back to your work."

"Yes Master." The elf said disappearing quickly with a pop.

"What brings you here Avery at," Lucius looked up at the clock hanging in the room, "two fifteen in the morning?"

"Sorry Lucius. But I wanted to ask you about a rumor floating around Hogwarts concerning your son and Potter."

"You woke me up for that?" Lucius asked smoothly a serene smile on his face.

"Well, yes."

"If it was of importance Silence would have done something by now. Go home." Lucius commanded standing and turning towards the exit. "I'm sure you know the way out."

Lucius swept back to his room and crawled into his empty bed. "Merlin Severus," Lucius growled shifting about uncomfortably, "its irritating when you're not here."

* * *

"I'll see you in two weeks." Draco reminded Harry who was at the moment straddling Draco's lap kissing all over the blonde's face and neck, his hands running over the smooth skin under Draco's shirt.

"I know." Harry moaned dejectedly moving his mouth from Draco's neck to his perfect pink lips.

"Its not the end of the world." Draco reminded him after awhile of Harry trying to devour his mouth.

"You'd always complain about being away from me when you only got to see me as Silence."

"That was because there was always weeks in between. We have been together for how long? Two weeks won't kill you." Harry pulled back and glared at Draco.

"You don't care that we'll be apart because you're tired of me?" Harry asked incredulously. Draco sighed and grabbed onto Harry stopping him from walking out to the compartment.

"Stop. That's not it. We're going to be separated anyway we might as well live with it." Harry moved to the seat across from Draco sat down and folded his arms closing himself off.

"Come on Harry." Draco soothed moving forward to Harry. "I didn't mean I was tired of you I just don't really want to think about being separated." Harry looked at Draco who climbed onto his lap taking Harry's arms and wrapping them around his waist. "I will definitly miss you." Draco said kissing Harry lightly, "promise."

"You don't have to miss me to much." Harry said quietly, " I want you to have a good Christmas and all that." Draco grinned at Harry and kissed him deeply. The kiss went on for quite some time the two both trying to devour each other.

Draco pulled back suddenly, "I don't know what you're complaining about, the sexy Weasley is going to be home for Christmas. You said he whole clan was shoing up."

"The sexy Weasley?" Harry repeated amazed. "You think one of them is sexy?"

"Oh yes, the dragon handler one."

"Charlie? When have you seen him?"

"Fourth year, Triwizard Tournament. Isn't he the one that was good at Quidditch too?"

"Yeah, I wanted to kiss him the last time I saw him. He's so fine." Harry finally admitted.

"And you didn't?" Draco asked amazed.

"Well, I was all ready with someone at the time." Harry said looking pointedly at Draco.

"Awe, how sweet." Draco said kissing Harry and pulling back quickly, "but if you get the chance this year you have to kiss him and then tell me all about it." Draco ordered looking down at Harry sternly.

"Sure thing Draco." Harry grinned slipping his arms around Draco's neck and pulling their mouths closed together. Harry slipped his tongue into Draco's mouth exploring the place it had been in so many times. Harry pulled away and lifted Draco's shirt off and threw it on the unoccupied space across from them. Harry stood, making Draco as well, and pushed him up against the compartment door. He slowly kissed down Draco's chest landing on him knees. He unzipped Draco's pants and pulled them down continuing his trail. Harry barely touched Draco's cock when Draco grabbed a fistful of Harry's hair and pulled his head away from him.

"Nothing else." Draco gasped glaring down at Harry pointedly.

"Huh?"

"Nothing else. You are only allowed to kiss the Weasley. You can't do anything else with him."

"Only kissing." Harry agreed grinning.

"Good. You may continue." Draco said letting Harry go who quickly did as he was asked swallowing Draco completely.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Harry walked off the Hogwarts Express with Draco. He looked around and nodded to the sea of red heads waving him over. Harry walked with Draco to where Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were standing. He talked briefly with Lucius. He shook the elder Malfoy's hand and kissed Narcissa's cheek. Harry grinned at Draco and walked off towards the Weasleys.

"Harry!" Mrs. Weasley called as he came closer. "What were you doing with the Malfoys?"

"I'm going to be visiting them, might as well act nice." Mrs. Weasley looked at Harry startled. "I wrote and told you I was going to be there for the last week of vacation."

"Yes, I didn't believe you."

"Don't worry mom, its not as bad as it seems." Ron admitted.

"You? Saying something nice about the Malfoy boy? He would have to be different."

"Where to?" Harry asked shoving his trolley out of the way of the other students at the train station.

"Oh, right through here." Mrs. Weasley said pushing them through the barrier.

"Mom?" Ginny called, "there you are. I've been looking all over for you."

"Sorry dear. Why didn't you look on the platform?"

"I figured you be out here." She shrugged.

"We're here now." Harry said, "where to?" Mrs. Weasley led them bussling to and old car scowling at it.

"Get in." Mrs. Weasley snapped tapping her wand to the doors unlocking them.

"Our trunks?" Ginny asked. Mr. Weasley popped out of the car and quickly helped the kids put their trunks away before they all piled in. Harry was in the back squished comfortably in between Ron and Ginny. Harry, Ron and Ginny happily chatted about school, and whatever else came to mind during the long drive. Once they pulled up to the burrow Mrs. Weasley jumped out quickly as if burned.

"Harry you'll be staying in Ron's room." She informed him. "We have a full house once again." Harry noticed that Mrs. Weasley was positively thrilled to have her family back together.

Mr. Weasley floated their trunks into the house. Harry moved to grab his but was stopped by Mrs. Weasley's order to sit and wait for dinner. The three walked into the kitchen and sat will Bill and Charlie already there in a heated discussion. Harry was completely lost to the debate which Ron quickly jumped in, Ginny added a comment every once in a while.

Harry watched the four interact. They acted so comfortable together even after the long separation school and the two older Weasley's jobs caused.

An explosion from outside caused all activity in the room to stop. "That was perfect!" came the excited shout. Mrs. Weasley ran out of the kitchen holding a spatula and out of the house.

"Those two had better run." Bill grinned out the window at Fred and George running from their mother who had just realized she had not grabbed her wand. The twins popped into the kitchen.

"Bill!"

"Charlie!" the next one shouted.

"Ron!"

"Ginny!"

"Harry!" they both shouted together.

"Good to see ya."

"Lovely you're back." The front door banged open, "Gotta run." The two apparated away as Mrs. Weasley walked into the kitchen swinging her spatula threateningly. Two thumps from above announced Fred and George had landed in their room.

"They're home." Ginny said flatly. The four boys burst out laughing. Mrs. Weasley huffed back into the kitchen. "I'm going to my room." Ginny announced leaving the boys.

"Why?" Ron asked confused. Ginny looked back at him and shook her head walking up the rickety stairs. Harry sat back happily engaged in a fierce debate this time of a topic he understood. Quidditch could keep boys entertained for hours even when its not being played.

* * *

The vacation went by quickly. Harry had a blast will all of the Weasleys: Playing Quidditch, helping Fred and George there newest inventions on family members, and staring at Charlie.

Getting the dragon handler by himself so he could do as Draco ordered was turning out to be much harder them Harry had anticipated.

Christmas eve finally came and the family spent the day together playing in the snow. Finally as the sky grew dark Mrs. Weasley called an end to the activates and told her children to get cleaned up.

Ginny hopped quickly into the shower to warm up. Harry climbed to Ron's room and grabbed a set of clothes and waited till he heard the sound of the shower kicking off. Ron was changing, "see you downstairs."

"Sure thing Harry. Don't know why you have to shower. There's a fire."

"I just don't like being cold." Harry informed walking out of the room. Harry pushed open the bathroom door and found him face to face with a shirtless Charlie.

"Oh, wow. Sorry." Harry gulped. Charlie grinned at him.

"No worries."

"I'll just wait then." Harry said stupidly rushing out of the bathroom. "Smooth Potter." Harry grumbled.

"Hey Harry, what ya doin'?" Fred asked popping his head out from his room.

"Waiting for the shower." He said sitting down on the stairs.

"Sounds exhilarating."

"You have no idea." Harry said grinning.

"Well see you downstairs then." Harry nodded and settled in to wait. Bored his mind started to wander. Charlie was in the bathroom showering. Naked. Harry blushed. It seemed so odd to think of another guy besides Draco. Yet he was. Finally the shower kicked off and a wet Charlie walked out of the bathroom with only a towel around his waist.

"All yours." He grinned moving past Harry.

"Yeah, thanks." Harry said quickly slamming the door to the bathroom closed and leaning back against it. Harry thought he heard someone chuckling through it. "Just want I need." He grumbled stripping quickly and hopping into the shower.

A picture of him and Draco in the shower together popped into his mind as he was rising himself off. He hardened considerably at the memory. "Crap." He quickly jerked himself off with as little noise as possible. Finally he got out of the shower and dried himself off somewhat and slipped into the clothes he had brought with him. He opened the door and walked calmly up the stairs to drop his clothes off in Ron's room. The redhead as he promised was no longer in there so Harry quickly through his clothes on his bed and started making his way back down the stairs.

"You were making some interesting noises in there." Harry heard Charlie whisper into his ear, a strong arm encircling his waist.

"I'm a teenage boy what can you expect?" Harry said back cheekily. Charlie chuckled and released Harry swinging his arm around the youth's shoulders.

"Lets get downstairs were probably missed." Harry let himself be led down towards the others dumbfounded about what had happened. He was bloody certain that he was going to be kissed and nothing. When his mind finally caught up with him he stopped only a turn away form the view of the living room. He pushed Charlie up against the wall and leaned all of his weight into the stronger man. Charlie gasped in shock while Harry swooped in and kissed him firmly on the lips.

Charlie smiled and allowed the kiss wrapping his arms around Harry's waist. Harry ran his hands up Charlie's back and into his hair. It wasn't as nice as Draco's hair but it definitly wasn't bad. Harry licked his tongue against Charlie's lips and swept into his mouth once the older man's was open. Eventually Harry pulled back and looked up at the grinning man.

"What you were expecting?"

"Definitly." Harry grinned back.

"There you are!" Ron called as Harry and Charlie walked down the stairs and into the living room with the rest of the Weasley's. "You sure took your time."

"Well it took longer then I was expecting." Charlie laughed choking on the eggnog Mr. Weasley had handed him.

"Huh?" Ron looked at Harry puzzled.

"Nothing."

* * *

The clan didn't go to bed till it was already Christmas day. Ron tried to convince his mum that since it was already Christmas they should be allowed to open the presents. He was the first one up the stairs to bed to wait for morning. Harry helped Molly clean up all the while with her protesting. He finally started up the stairs and was pulled into Charlie's old room.

"Hello again." Harry grinned. Charlie kissed Harry quickly moving past there stopping point last time. Harry allowed it for a while grounding himself against Charlie in rhythm with the other man. Charlie's hand slipped in between them and he teased his fingers along the edge of Harry's pants.

Harry quickly pushed Charlie away gasping for breath.

"No, only kissing." Harry said. "I have a boyfriend."

"Then why did you start kissing me?" Charlie asked leaning against the wall.

"He said I had to kiss you if I got the chance. He thinks you're attractive. I do too. And you kiss well." Harry added pecking Charlie's lips.

"That answers why you let me kiss you again. No worries Harry. I have a boyfriend too."

"Really?" Harry asked shocked.

"Of course. Now go back to your room. Ron must be wondering where you are." Charlie grinned shoving Harry off.

Harry climbed the stairs and pulled the door open yawing over to the cot he had to sleep on.

"G'night Harry." Ron mumbled.

"Night Ron."

* * *

Harry tumbled out of the fireplace and was pulled into a pair of strong arms. Lips pressed possessively to another's. "Loved the present." Harry mumbled in between kisses. "Beautiful." Harry said playing with his necklace.

"Like yours to." Draco commented back.

"If you two are finished?" Lucius said from the doorway.

"We're not." Draco snapped.

"Lucius, we may need a little while." Draco nodded and started pulling Harry towards the rooms exit. "Is there any way that you can set it up that I may come and see Dumbledore? He is still in one of the holding cells I presume."

"Of course."

"Wonderful. Let me know when I can get in to see him." Harry said as Draco dragged him off.

The door to Draco's bedroom burst open and Harry only had the time to glance around the magnificent room he had been in only once before before Draco threw him onto the bed. Draco fell on top of Harry smashing there lips together greedily.

"Two weeks." He growled kissing over any part of Harry he could find. "I have gotten way too accustomed to you being easy access."

"Told you it was going to be hell." Harry answered grabbing Draco's arse and grinding their hips together. Draco's fingers got to work quickly on getting Harry out of his clothes. Harry already had his hand wedged inside Draco's pants distracting the blonde quite considerably from his self appointed task. Eventually Draco removed Harry's shirt as Harry yanked off Draco's pants and boxers. Harry pushed Draco off of him and onto his back.

"What do you think you're doing?" Draco asked. Harry grinned at him and pulled the blankets covering them down so that they were resting near the foot of the bed. He yanked his own pants off too and crawled back up Draco and settled himself between the blonde's legs. Harry slowly licked his lips gazing at Draco's cock. Draco watched rapidly as Harry sat up slightly and flicked his tongue out lightly tasting Draco.

"Harry you had better do something or I swear I'll…" what Draco was going to do was lost as Harry slid his mouth around Draco and swallowed the blonde. Draco stilled for a moment as Harry licked and teased him continuously before he started bucking hazardously into the mouth surrounding him. Harry worked his mouth around Draco as one of his hands started moving up the blond. He tweaked at Draco's nipples and played around his belly button before he brought two fingers up to Draco's mouth. Draco was gasping and moaning quite nicely, so Harry popped the fingers into the blonde's mouth and closed it around them. Draco quickly coated the fingers letting his mouth fall open once again to allow the noises he was making to come through. Harry grinned around his cock humming slightly and was rewarded with a particularly loud groan form Draco. Harry brought his wet fingers down and slowly started tracing them around Draco's opening. He slipped one finger in stretching him. Draco's breathing started coming more erratic and Harry quickly got him to where Draco could handle it and added the next finger. He grazed them lazily across Draco's prostate and Draco bucked off of his bed exploding into Harry's mouth.

Harry looked up and grinned at Draco working his fingers more firmly in the blonde. Draco moved against them growing hard once again. Harry finally pulled his fingers out and slid up Draco kissing the blonde hard.

"Where's your lube" he whispered in between kisses. Draco groaned but moved to the nightstand next him and pulled open a drawer tossing Harry a bottle. Harry quickly undid the top and slathered it over this cock. He kissed Draco greedily as he lifted the blonde's legs and started pressing himself into Draco. Harry moved purposefully burying himself all of the way in Draco before stopping at all.

"Merlin I've missed you." Harry whispered pulling back and slamming himself back into Draco again and again.

* * *

Draco was snuggled up against Harry who was lying contently on his back. He had his arm thrown contently over Draco who was lying practically on top of Harry. Harry was almost asleep when a very drowsy Draco pushed himself up and looked down at him.

"Did you ever kiss the Weasely?" Draco asked.

"Yes." Draco watched Harry and finally glared down at him.

"And?" Draco asked.

"No worries. He had nothing on you." Harry mumbled grabbing Draco and pulling him back down. "Can we sleep now?"

"Alright. How many times did you kiss him?" Draco asked once Harry was once again almost asleep.

"Twice." Draco pulled back again. Harry opened his eyes to Draco scowling down at him.

"And why did you feel the need to kiss him twice if I am so much better? Needed to make sure? You did you simply forget you had a boyfriend?" Draco barked.

"Calm down. The second time he kissed me."

"Oh, and so that makes it all the better."

"And besides you would have been kissing him at every point you could."

"I would not have. I am much too loyal to you. Something I can see doesn't look to be the same from your side. I might as well…" Harry grabbed Draco pulling him down and kissed the blonde shutting him up quite effectively.

"Love you, only you. Now shut-up and let me sleep." Harry ordered snuggling up with Draco once again. Draco grinned and allowed sleep to take them both.

* * *

"Mr. Potter, What can I do for you?" Asked the man waiting to check the wands for all persons entering the ministry.

"I am here to see Professor Dumbledore. Minister Malfoy has set it up." Harry added to the man.

"Very well, if I may simply check your wand." Harry handed the man his wand and waited.

"Was there something else I can do for you" the man asked.

"I was told to wait here for my escort to arrive." Harry answered simply. Not a second later one of the guards for the holding cells arrived.

"Mr. Potter if you will come with me?" he asked. Harry followed as the man led him into one of the elevators and down several floors. He walked out and through a labyrinth of hallways till the got the to a room that was being guarded by two other big burly men. They stepped out of the way letting Harry's escort open the door and let him in. The man closed the door behind them and led him to Dumbledore's cell. He unlocked the door and moved to the edge of the room.

"If it's all the same I would like to be left alone." Harry informed him.

"Of course." The man nodded and exited the room.

"Harry my boy so wonderful to see you."

"Headmaster." Harry answered inclining his head to the old man.

"How did you manage to get in to see me? So far it has only been workers at the ministry."

"I have ways." Harry answered cryptically.

"And do you per chance know why I am in here? Quite a shock I must say." Harry grinned at Dumbledore.

"An arrest warrant for Harry James Potter to be acknowledged after the killing of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named for the murder of one Tom Marvolo Riddle. Evidence provided by Albus Dumbledore. Criminal is not to be warned before trial, has the ability to cause much devastation." Harry recited completely. "Once it came to that the broken and devastated Harry Potter went himself to the Ministry giving significant proof to the fact that Tom Riddle was Lord Voldemort and received lease to kill him. It was completely terrible being double crossed like that by ones mentor."

"I'm sure." Dumbledore said all joy gone for his voice. "But Silence was around before any of that happened. That was why the warrant was needed. Why did Silence have to come about?"

"He agreed with part of what Voldemort was doing."

"And yet he had him killed."

"The part they agreed on only allowed Voldemort to live for so long before they would conflict."

"Do not think you are going to be able to do as he was. You and the Death Eaters will not be able to rid the world of Half-bloods and muggleborns; I will always have someone out there to make sure they are still safe in our society."

"Yes I'm certain the order will do quite well to continue with your plans." Dumbledore looked at Harry shocked. "And Hermione, she won't work either."

"And why is that?" Dumbledore asked smugly, "when I talked to her she was more then willing."

"I'm certain she was. How could she agree with Silence as he was around killing everyone with Voldemort? But you see, there are ways to make her do as I want." Dumbledore's eyes started twinkling once again.

"Such as what? There is no way Serverus taught you anything of value in your lessons let alone the Unforgivables."

"There was no need." Harry grinned. "Voldemort taught me all I'd need and then some. Didn't you here all of the stories about Silence's abilities?"

"Of course. Dumbledore said slightly annoyed, but still twinkling as if he knew something Harry didn't. "It could hardly be true. The Daily Prophet exaggerates things, you of all people should realize that."

"I do." Harry conceded.

"Then its hard believe all of what's said. An insignia inscribed at every scene, one man taking down villages and groups of wizards with a simple silencing spell…"

"It's all true." Harry insisted watching Dumbledore grabbing at his neck and struggled to keep breathing, "you see the worst part of the spell is not the silencing. It's the suffocation you go through as it feels like your throat is on fire." Harry stood and released the spell. Dumbledore toppled over gulping in air.

"What did you mean by what you said about Ms. Granger?"

"She's been under the Imperious since a few weeks before school got out." Dumbledore looked stricken, eyes not twinkling now. "Why you lied to me headmaster, you did have visitors didn't you?" Harry asked amused. "I wonder what you told her on her visits that scared you so badly. You could tell me and I might be more lenient on how Lucius punishes you. No?" Harry asked after a moment of waiting. "to bad. This time tomorrow everyone in the world will hate you. Harry Potter is going public about how his mentor was going o kill him and how distraught he is. Of course the Minister will be on my side as he is the one who informed me, and there you go. Dumbledore ruined in everyone's eyes."

"That's no call for Azkaban or the kiss. I'll be let free." Dumbledore replied steadily.

"How I'll tell it, it will be. Have a nice night." Harry called over his shoulder as he left the cell and walked calmly out of the room.

* * *


	16. Chapter sixteen

"Do you have everything ready for tomorrow?" Harry asked Lucius the day before Harry Potter was holding a press conference to let the world know how Dumbledore tried to manipulate him.

"Of course." Lucius sipped on the amber liquid in his glass, "did you doubt me?"

"Its always good to make sure." Harry leaned back in the couch he was frequently sitting in. Over the past several days he had been spending a few hours with he older Malfoy getting his help on matters, such as how to change certain things about the world without pissing off his followers. Harry planned to start changing things soon after people no longer trusted Dumbledore, and slowly have people realize he was Silence. It was amazing how no one put it together after Harry and Draco were caught kissing.

Harry looked up at the clock and stood.

"I think we'll be done for the day." Harry walked out of the room and up to the one he was sharing with Draco.

"Finished did you?" Harry didn't get a good response from Draco or Serverus from keeping the two of them away.

"Yeah." Harry kissed Draco pushing him down onto there bed.

"Good." Draco grabbed Harry's shirt and lifted it over his head. He kissed Harry quickly getting his pants off.

"Anxious?" Harry asked picking up on Draco's feeling and stripping Draco as quick as he'd been.

"Would that be a bad thing?" Draco asked climbing onto the middle of the bed. "Come here." He ordered. Harry grinned and moved so he was covering Draco. He leaned down and kissed Draco grinding their erections together. Draco groaned and grabbed onto Harry's hips pulling Harry down again. Harry pulled back from Draco and grinned Harry started sucking on Draco's neck and grabbed his cock stroking it lightly. He kissed Draco's chest and moved to continue downward. Draco growled at him and Harry grinned moving to play with his nipples. Draco grabbed Harry tightly and flipped them over so he was on top. He reached over to the table next to his bed and grabbed the lube.

"You seem rather restless today." Harry said confused. "Its not like its been to long." Harry commented stroking his fingers through Draco's hair.

"Do I need a reason to be horny?" Draco asked smirking down at Harry.

"No, guess not." Harry grinned. Draco slathered lube over Harry and rose up and… "Draco stop! What are you doing?" Harry asked moving so Draco wasn't directly over him.

"What's wrong now?" Draco asked highly frustrated.

"You're not prepared at all. I don't want to hurt you." Harry watched Draco very confused.

"Oh, well I'll be fine. Already did it while I was waiting for you." Draco said moving back to Harry straddling his waist. "That's why I'm so horny, been getting ready for awhile." Harry nodded still confused, but when Draco lowered himself onto his cock all rational thought left Harry.

* * *

Harry looked over at the closed bathroom door scowling. Something was very wrong with Draco. He wasn't acting right. He got up right after they were done and went into the shower, which he hardly ever did. He would say he was going to, but Harry would placate him with a cleaning spell. Plus he was amazingly quiet. Not at all normal, and it took forever for him to get off. It didn't make sense. Harry knew Draco was annoyed with him for spending so much time with Lucius, but he didn't think he'd actually get mad.

The water clicked off in the bathroom. Harry heard Draco moving around in there for quite a time before the door finally opened. Draco was fully clothed in pajamas. His hair was only towel dried, not brushed at all. He walked to the bed and slipped in as far away from Harry as possible. Harry scooted over and started running his fingers along Draco's side.

"What's wrong? What'd I do?" Harry asked.

"Nothing." Draco yawned, "I'm just tired."

"Why are you acting so weird?" Draco sighed and turned to face Harry.

"I'm not meaning to, I'm just tired, okay?" Harry nodded.

"Yeah, okay."

"Wonderful." Draco flipped back over and tucked the blanket under his chin.

"Good night." Harry scooted away and went into the bathroom to brush his teeth and do all the other bedtime stuff. He looked at the clock; it wasn't even ten thirty yet. Draco was never tired that early. _Maybe I should ask Lucius if he has any idea what's going on._ Harry thought. He finished and walked into the room and saw Draco wrapped up in the blankets as far away from where Harry was to sleep as possible. It was just not right. Neither one of them enjoyed sleeping without being snuggled with the other. Harry sighed and grabbed a second blanket and laid down careful not to disturb Draco.

The sandman seemed to be elsewhere that particular night. No matter what Harry did, he couldn't get to sleep. Harry got up and pulled on his boxers and pajama pants before walking into he hall. Once out of the room Harry did an about face and put on socks and a shirt before braving the hall again. He was walking everywhere; most of the portraits were sleeping so they were safe enough to use as landmarks. Harry turned down one hall and halfway down started hearing noises. He walked a little further to see who it was and quickly left. He didn't need to here Serverus and Lucius doing that. Harry walked down several hallways, but found he was lost once he tried to find his way back towards Draco's room.

"Oh bugger." One portrait said, as Harry got close enough to see the man in it was awake. "Go away and come back later. I don't have time to pretend I'm asleep right now or I'll ruin my potion."

"Why would you have to pretend to be asleep?" Harry asked curiously.

"Never you mind, go away."

"Do you by chance know the way to Draco's rooms?" Harry asked.

"No I don't, and I wouldn't tell you if I did." Harry scowled at him.

"You may use my old room if you'd like." The man said. "Its right across from here."

Harry turned around, "I don't see anything."

"Open up you idiot door." The man hissed in parseltongue.

"There you are." He said switching back to English.

"Thanks." Harry hissed at him. The man looked up at Harry and nodded.

"Now leave me be young Potter." Harry turned away from the door and back to the portrait, stunned, but he was gone. Harry pushed the door open and collapsed in the impressive bed in the middle of the room. He snuggled under the blankets and eventually fell asleep. It was a lot harder without Draco being there.

* * *

Harry woke up the next morning and was shocked by the room he was in. the night before he had been too preoccupied with Draco to notice his surroundings. The walls were covered top to bottom in books. The tables around the room were covered in potions supplies and other gadgets that were spilling off of them into the floor. He got up and started going through the shelves. Most were potions or dark arts books, but there was at least a few books dedicated to the other major subjects.

Harry grabbed all that looked interesting and brought them with him to one of the least covered tables. The pile he made covered all available space around him.

"Enjoying yourself?" Harry was asked several hours later. Harry looked up quickly, no one was around.

"Who said that?"

"You need to learn to be more observant." The man from the portrait from the night before was sitting in what had been an empty frame all morning. "So you like my room?" the man asked. "you sure did make a mess of the place."

"Right, because it was clean how you had it."

"Yes, but that was my mess. Anyway it seems the current residents of this home are looking for you."

"Crap." Harry looked around but couldn't find a clock. "Do you know what time it is by chance?"

"No."

"Do you know how to get to the dinning hall?" Harry asked. Once back in familiar territory Harry knew he'd be fine.

"If I must I can show you." Harry looked down at the books.

"Can I borrow some of these?"

"I suppose." Harry picked out five.

"Okay I'm ready."

"Take the dark green book with gold printing." The portrait ordered. "You may find it interesting." Harry looked at the title and over to the man with concern. Why would he need this?

* * *

"Were you planning on actually attending your own date with the press?" Lucius asked when Harry walked into this study.

"I'm sorry I lost track of the time."

"That excuse doesn't work, Draco says he hasn't seen you all morning." Harry grinned.

"I was reading." Lucius raised an eyebrow.

"Well are you finished?"

"For now."

"Good, go get ready."

"Since when do you get to order me around?"

"Since the stupid things you do affect me too. We can only be so late before it looks bad. Now go."

"All right." Harry walked into the room and Draco was lounging on their bed.

"Where have you been?" Draco asked.

"I honestly do not know. I got lost."

"Really now?" Draco grinned.

"Oh shut up." Harry went to his trunk and pulled out his nicest robes. He quickly put the shrunk books into his trunk. For some reason he just didn't feel comfortable telling Draco about them. Harry stood and looked over at Draco, "want to shower with me?" he asked suggestively.

"We could've shagged already if you were here. I am already clean. No." Harry looked at Draco confused but just shrugged it off.

"Okay."

* * *

Harry was finished giving his sad boy story and was on the question and answer part. He was doing wonderfully playing his part with Lucius behind him for support. At first the press was having a field day with that, of course once Harry told them that Lucius had told him of Dumbledore betrayal and that he'd been trying to get Harry to come clean for some time, which was one of the reasons Harry was invited to the home, they all shut-up.

Everything was going smoothly until, "Mr. Potter is it true that you're with Minister Malfoy's son?"

"I don't see how that is relative to the topic at hand." Harry answered pointing to another man to ask a question, when the first man continued.

"Has he been acting odd lately? Doing things that aren't like himself?" Harry turned back to the reporter and stared at him. The session was still going on around them. Harry was participating mindlessly as he roamed the reporter's memories. An anonymous tip had led the man to ask such questions. Something was going on and Harry didn't like it. Harry got out of the man's mind and quickly answered the question he'd been asked and ended the session directly after. Harry and Lucius quietly walked off the stage and away for the surrounding crowd. Lucius was looking at Harry questioningly. Harry raised a soundproof shield around them.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"What through you off?" Harry turned to Lucius.

"Draco has been acting odd. I didn't really understand, I was going to ask you about it."

"How long?"

"Just since last night. I wasn't sure it wasn't something I'd done, he could've just been in a bad mood."

"Have you never seen my son angry?"

"Of course I have."

"Then you should've questioned more what was going on. Now wait here I'm going to get that reporter and see what he knows."

"No need. I already looked. That's what messed up my performance I wasn't all the way concentrating on what I was saying."

"I see." Lucius nodded and grabbed Harry's shoulder steering them out of the building and apperating them back to the manor.

"Elf!" Lucius shouted.

"Yes master." A houself appeared.

"Find me Draco and bring him to me immediately." The elf popped away.

"What do you think is going on?" Harry asked sweeping off towards the sitting room. He poured himself a drink and quickly swallowed it down shuddering.

"Getting drunk wont fix this or help you." Harry nodded.

"I know."

"Calm down. We'll figure out what's going on."

"What do you think is happening? You didn't answer me." Lucius studied Harry cautiously and finally told the freaking out boy in front of him what he thought.

"You aren't good at hiding how much Draco means to you."

"And?" Harry questioned when Lucius didn't continue.

"My thoughts are, someone might be thinking to use him to get to you."

"Master, I could not find little master anywhere in the house."

"What!" Harry screamed breaking all of the glass things in the room.

"Calm down!" Lucius ordered grabbing onto Harry's shoulders.

"Now think, who could've done this?"

"I don't know." Harry snapped.

"Well think, you can't get Draco back by throwing a fit."

"I know." Harry hissed. He looked around him and waved his arm fixing everything in the room. He snapped his fingers and the ring Lucius was wearing seared his skin.

_Meet in the same place as last time_. Blasted through his ears. Harry swooped through the halls with Lucius behind him giving him directions on how to get to the room. Harry pushed open the door and the room was enveloped in silence. Harry stood at the door frame eyes closed searching to see if any of them already know where Draco was. He came up with nothing.

"Find Draco." He ordered. "The first person to bring me word of where he is, or who took him will be rewarded." Harry dropped the silencing and was suddenly the target for nearly every wand there.

"Seems you forgot you costume my Lord." Serverus commented slinking through the crowd to stand near Harry and Lucius.

"Oh bullocks."


	17. Chapter Seventeen

A/N: If you have read this chapter before, read it again. I have added a bit to the end. Also I have gone through and tried to change spelling errors and messed alitlle bit with non-essentail character stuff. So if you want there are some changes. None significant.

* * *

Harry glared at the crowd around him and walked out of the door. Lucius and Severus followed close behind. Harry turned to Lucius as soon as the door closed.

"Please get those imbeciles to look for Draco. I am afraid I might not have the patients to deal with them at the moment."

"Of course." Lucius agreed. "And where are you going to be?" Harry snapped his head up and looked at Lucius curiously.

"I never said I was going anywhere."

"You don't have to say anything. I know how you act. Do you have any ideas about Draco?" Harry nodded.

"I have an idea I need to look into. Please get them helping." Harry said pointing to the door. "I will be back in a few hours." He nodded to Lucius and Severus.

"We'll see you then." Severus opened the door and slipped back into he room with Lucius.

* * *

Hermione Granger was not expecting Harry to show up at her home. When she opened the door the smile that crossed her face was obviously pained.

"Harry!" she cried in mock delight. "What are you doing here?" Harry grinned at her and swiftly lifted her into a hug.

"I missed you." Harry said happily. "I was able to get away from the Malfoy's for a time and wanted to see how your holiday was going." Hermione kept her smile hitched in place while Harry talked to her happily. She seemed to hesitate a minute but then moved to let him inside.

"Are your parents home?" Harry asked curiously. "I never really have gotten to know them like I have Ron's."

"No they're out." Harry turned back from where he was surveying the house to Hermione, no longer smiling.

"Then no one is here to interrupt us. How wonderful." He grabbed Hermione's head on either side and soon was ripping his way through her mind. She screamed as he dug for information. He felt her go limp in his arms at some point but continued on uncaring. Finally he was certain he saw everything she had to offer.

Harry stepped back from the body that was passed out on the floor. The hate and rage he felt was almost tangible. He walked back to the front of the door. He stopped and placed his hand on the wall under a picture of Hermione. When his hand lifted there was a picture of a cannon engraved on the wall.

Hermione wasn't dead unlike every other scene where his insignia was inscribed, but when Harry was done with her, she was going to wish she could be.

* * *

"Mr. Potter. I didn't realize you were going to be here today." Harry smiled at the ministry official.

"I hadn't realized it myself. Is Dumbledore still being held here or has he been moved?"

"I am not sure. I can have it checked for you?" the man suggested.

"Yes. Please." Harry agreed.

"He is in fact still here Mr. Potter. Are you…" the man didn't have enough time to finish his sentence before Harry was out of his hearing.

Harry was quickly moving through the Ministry to where he had met the old man before. He swept into the room and glanced over at the guards. The door was already being opened for him.

"We heard you were on your way here. He is not as together as he was last time you wee here. I am afraid we had to drug him not to long ago."

"That's fine." Harry walked into the room the guard hesitated only a moment before closing the door and leaving Harry alone with Dumbledore.

Dumbledore looked over at Harry and grinned.

"Have a nice chat with the public? Anything go missing while you were away?" Harry started hard at Dumbledore. "Harry you should know that even drugged you are no match for my skills. You couldn't get into my mind if you practiced for years without stop." Harry grinned and Dumbledore gasped, as his mind was brutality ripped into. At one image Harry slowed. He looked the memory over several times before he continued. When he finally pulled out of Dumbledore's mind he was seething. When he lifted his hand off of the bar it had been laying on he didn't notice the cannon that had etched itself into the metal.

* * *

Harry was on his way out of the building when he felt a magical surge. He tried to tap into it and was soon doubled over in pain.

"Mr. Potter?" a man asked rushing over and helping him to sit. "Are you alright?" Harry was hyperventilating. He grabbed the man and turned to him.

"Get everyone out of the building. Everyone." Harry gasped.

"What is going on?" the man asked.

"Hurry, there isn't time. The building is going to explode." Harry gasped. The man stood quickly.

"Are you certain." Harry nodded as he continued to gasp for breath. "I can only stop it for so long."

The man was in seconds heard throughout the entire building. "Evacuat the building immediately. This is not a drill. Evacuate the building."

The crowd that overtook the room Harry was sitting in was astronomical. He was amazed by their amount of employees and visitors leaving the permissive. Finally the crowd thinned till Harry and the man he had first saw were the only to left in sight.

"Do you need help getting out yourself?" the man asked in worry.

"No." Harry gasped. "Go now." The man hesitated but did as Harry asked flooing away. Harry stood shaking and touched the wall he'd been next to leaning on it with his forehead. He scanned the building for living people. There was only one. Harry pulled back from the wall and apperated away. When the building he had been standing in moments before shook and collapsed in on itself only one person was harmed.

Harry grinned from where he was lying on the ground trying to recover from the sheer amount of magic he'd used in the past few hours.

Within minutes the men who had evacuated the ministry realized one of their prisoners was missing. Three apperated back to where the ministry building used to stand. The pile of ruble no, more then five feet tall, from the building of so many stories didn't leave much hope in finding an alive Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

Harry landed at Hermione's home. He walked to the door and pushed it open. "Wakey wakey." he taunted. He walked into the room looking for the girl he'd left laying on the ground.

"Wonderful, you decided to return. I was wondering if you were going to make this difficult." Harry's head snapped to the woman waiting in the room.

"Bellatrix." He hissed. He instantly sent a wandless spell at her and fell to the ground unconscious.

"Poor little boy. Did you really think I would not have precautions set up?" she asked laughing wildly.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

A/N: If you have read this before, read at least the end of the previous chapter again. I have added a bit to the end. Also I have gone through the whole story and tried to change spelling errors and messed a little bit with non-essential character stuff. So, if you want to read it, there are some changes. None really too significant.

* * *

Harry woke up and groaned. He looked around and saw he was in a cell of some sort. Grey walls surrounded him. In the center was a bucket to be used as a toilet he was sure.

He tried to sit up and winced in pain. He hurt. Everywhere.

He tried to get up again and failed. He leaned over the side and fell onto the floor. He groaned and scooted back to the wall. His 'bed' was a spring mattress bed with a ratty blanket placed over it in lieu of an actual mattress.

Harry was panting as he leaned against the wall. Trying to catch his breathe from moving from his bed to there.

He sat there for hours. With none of his strength rejoining him as his body spasmed and ached. He thought about getting back onto the bed off of the freezing concrete. But he didn't think he would have the strength to pull himself up.

After what felt like hours Harry was roused from his near sleeping by the sight of light moving outside of his cell. There was a stationary light that slightly lit up his cell but a new one was coming. The light stopped and he heard a muttering, most likely of a spell, and then his cell door opened.

He lifted his head to look at the intruder but that was all he was able to do. All thoughts of trying to escape were useless in his immobile state.

"Oh Harry." came the cry form the doorway. Hermione came and wrapped her arms around him. "I was so worried when they brought you here." She said crying onto his shoulder. "It's been near a week and you hadn't woken up." Harry tried to move away from the girl. Why was she acting like they were friends still?

"What's going on?" he croaked. "Why are you here?" he asked sharply.

"I'm so sorry Harry." She said softly. "I was under a spell of Dumbledore's before you had Snape check me. I didn't know what I was doing for so long this year. Then when you put the imperious on me, I got scared. I'm sorry. When you came to my house Dumbledore had removed your spell the last time I'd seen him and I was trying to figure out how to tell you what was going on. He accidentally removed his spell too, you see, when removing yours." Harry looked at her astounded.

"Do you truly expect me to believe you?"

"You must." She said moving back to the doorway. "I bought you food. The others were trying to stop me from helping you—but I had to. Please if they knew I was here they would take it from you. You must eat or you will never get better."

"How can I know it's safe?" Harry demanded. Hermione brought the try to him and he saw potions on one half and real food on the other.

Hermione noticed his gaze and explained, "You have been out for so long I've been giving you potions to help you. I didn't know when you were going to be up and I needed to do what I could to help." She then reached for the food. "I'll take a bite first if that will prove to you its safe." She offered hopefully.

"There are still ways to make it so the effects of the food don't harm you." Hermione looked at him distressed.

"What can I do?" she asked. Harry looked at her and then the food. He was hungry his stomach decided to tell him.

"Try it first." He decided. She did promptly. "Now help me get back to my bed." He requested. She was instantly at his side helping him. Harry hobbled over and then nearly fell down. "Thank you." He said softly.

"You're welcome Harry." She said with a smile. "Will you eat now?"

"Let's wait a few minutes. If nothing happens, then I will eat." Hermione nodded and sat next to Harry holding to the food quietly.

Harry felt how tense she was. He looked at her and saw her depression and anger.

"It's okay Hermione." Harry said. "I don't completely trust you yet." Hermione's breathe spiked, "but even if someone I did trust brought me food form an unknown source I would question it." He said simply. Hermione smiled lightly.

"At least you're not completely unwilling I suppose." Harry smile at her and leaned his head back against the wall.

After nearly twenty minutes Harry turned to Hermione and motioned to the food. Hermione happily gave it to him. Harry slowly ate as Hermione watched. When he ate as much as he could he stopped. Hermione looked at the tray dejectedly.

"Are you not going to have more?" she questioned.

"I can't right now. I might get sick." He responded. She bit her lip and nodded.

"Would you like to keep the rest for later?" she asked. "You could hide it and then if you get hungry tonight or tomorrow you would have something. I'm not sure how often I'll be able to come by." She confessed.

"That's a good idea." He said. He tucked the food on his bed next to the wall hiding in the blanket.

"I'll be back as soon as I can Harry." She stated. Harry nodded at her with a smile. She quickly left opening the cell door and murmuring the spell again as she left.

The entire time they were in here together the door hadn't been locked.

* * *

Hermione came frequently to Harry's room. Bringing food with her every time. Usually she came every other day. As not to seem too suspicious, but some times she was able to go by daily while other times she was missing for several days in a row. She always came back apologizing and Harry forgave her.

As the days went by though Harry noticed something off. He still felt as weak as the first day after waking up. There was no return of his strength. Nothing happened to show that he had been eating regularly. After what he guessed was two weeks he tried to use his magic and failed miserably. He hurt to such a degree from the strain of trying to do a simple lighting spell that he was wheezing and coughing out tiny drops of blood. Not enough blood to die from but enough to make him worry about doing magic again, in any form, before being completely better.

One day the footsteps leading to his cell notified him that it was not Hermione. The spell to open the door was murmured and Severus walked in.

"Severus?" Harry whispered. "How did you get here? Have you found Draco? Are you safe? I can't really move, do you have a plan as to how we are getting out?" Severus sneered down at him.

"Do not address me. If that idiot girl was not quite so bothersome I would not be down here for any reason."

"What?" Harry asked confused. "What are you talking about?" Severus glared down at the boy and looked him over. He pulled out a few potions and handed them to Harry. Harry looked at them uncertainly.

"If you do not drink them it will in no way hurt me." Snape informed him. "But they will make your stay down here that much more bearable." Harry watched as Snape turned to leave.

"What's going on?" Harry asked. "What are you doing?"

"Are you really that daft boy?" Snape asked curiously. "Do you really think that we all followed you because we truly believed in you? No. We wanted what you could provide, and you allowed for such a well placed weakness. Draco. Did you honestly think he cared for you in anyway? You deluded yourself and now we can move forward with making a world that is only for the strong." Snape swept out of the room locking the door easily and walking away.

Harry laid back in his bed. The potions Snape brought him clinking together next to him. What he said wasn't right. Harry knew it. He had looked into everyone's minds and knew what they were thinking. How there allegiance lie. Something was wrong. He turned to lie on his side and something in his pocket dug into him. He reached into his trousers and pulled it out. A note? From Severus? But he was just in here, why not just tell him. Harry opened it up and read the contents. And saw red.

And to think he had trusted that girl. Harry crumpled it up and lay back in his bed.

When the door next opened to admit Hermione he smiled brightly at her. She smiled back, the pretty image of the friend he had grown up with. Only a few more days and he could fix it to she could never look pretty, in anyone's sense of the word, again.

* * *

**Malfoy Manor, After the Last Meeting with Silence**

"Lucius I am going to go and look for Draco as well. There some haunts that I know that might turn up something. Are you going to go looking or stay here?" Severus asked after they fixed the Death eater meeting and everyone had gone of to look for Draco.

"I am going to stay here for a time. This is where we told people to come if anything is found." He said. The only give away that he was nervous of his son's whereabouts was his constant drumming of his fingers along the side table he was standing next to. Severus lifted his hand and kissed his fingers.

"We will find him." Severus said. "You know Harry won't let us stop till we do."

"Yes." Lucius agreed. Severus pulled the other man to him and kissed him. "I will be back and this will all be behind us." He promised. Lucius nodded and Severus floo'ed off.

* * *

Severus woke up and looked at the room surrounding him. It was lovely in dark reds. He knew he should recognize the and that he was in a non-threatening environment. One he was welcome in. He smiled and got up. He walked to the wardrobe and pulled out a set of robes. He showered, got dressed, and left his room. He had a vague feeling that he had never actually been in this house before, but that was silly. He knew where everything was. Like there, he had just come upon the dining room for breakfast. And just in time it would seem everyone else was already sitting.

"Sorry I am late." He said by way of apology for holding up the meal.

"Do not worry my dear boy. It happens to all of us at sometime or another." Dumbledore said from the head of the table. Severus smiled down at him and a Bellatrix Lestrange at his right side. Lucius and his love Narcissa were across from him with Draco sitting by Narcissa only a chair down from Dumbledore's left. Hermione walked in then and sat rigt between Draco and Dumbldore lightly clasping Draco's hand. They smiled at each other and Severus looked at Lucius amused.

The way Lucius was looking at Narcissa caused a twinge of jealousy? to go through Severus. Which didn't make much sense to him. He always wanted the best for his dearest friend.

"Shall we eat then?" Dumbledore asked pleasantly. Food appeared on the plates in front of them and everyone ate. Soon Severus was chuckling to himself about the very notion of ever being jealous of his best friend's wife.

It's not as though he had any designs on Lucius.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Severus was exhausted. Dumbledore had had him working on a wide variety of potions all day long.

At lunchtime a tray of food had appeared. But Severus was so enthralled in his work that he didn't notice it till he was done. He decided just to go down to dinner, and left the food untouched.

Severus went to his room and took a quick shower. He took a few extra moments when getting dressed to make sure he looked good, which was rather silly since he wasn't trying to impress anyone.

He walked out of his room and down the hall. He ran into Lucius who was going back to his room. Severus felt an odd pull toward his friend.

"Not going to dinner?" Severus asked.

"I just got back from the Ministry. I've been there all day. We've been busy getting everything put back together." Lucius said. He leaned up against the wall and smiled. "I'm exhausted, and figured I'd freshen up a bit before going down."

"Right." Severus said. He was distracted by Lucius. By the way the man displayed himself up against the wall, his hair falling hazardously around his face.

Severus shook himself out of his stupor to find Lucius in a similar one staring at him. Severus took a few steps to Lucius, closing the space between them. He touched Lucius's hair, as Lucius leaned into him.

Severus looked over his friends face. It showed the same confusion and want that Severus felt. He glanced down at his friends lips and before he could move Lucius's lips were pressed against his. Severus gasped and grabbed onto Lucius, holding him close.

Footsteps were heard coming down the hall, the two men pulled apart and Dumbledore walked around the corner.

"Ah, there you are." He said smiling. "Coming down to dinner?"

"I only just returned from the Ministry and was on my way to my room to get presentable." Lucius informed him. Dumbledore nodded and turned to Severus. Who was staring ahead of him, not really seeing anything.

"Severus?" Dumbledore asked.

Severus snapped to him, "I only just got done in the lab." he stated. "I'll be down soon." He walked off. Lucius nodded to Dumbledore and went off down the hall as well.

Dumbledore watched the two men walk away, the smile dropping off his face.

* * *

Severus went back to his room, closed the door, and locked it. What was going on? He was quite affected by his interaction with Lucius. He'd truly enjoyed it and by how Lucius was reacting, it seemed that he had as well.

He sat at his desk and stared outside confused. Severus didn't realize how much time had passed till a house elf showed up in his room urging him to eat. Severus sent the pesky animal away with a sharp work that he'd eat. Severus grabbed a bunch of food off of the platter and threw it in the trash.

He couldn't make sense of anything that had happened that day. He sat up thinking and eventually went to bed.

In the middle of the night he woke with a blinding headache. He fell out of bed, staggered to his potions cabinet, and pulled out a headache cure. He downed it and stood still waiting for the headache to subside.

It took a minute and was gone.

He looked around the room and fell into the chair at his desk. His head was floating with thoughts not of his own. What was going on?

He looked around the room. This was not his or Lucius's. A memory floated to him, he'd been in this room for nearly a month now. Working with Dumbledore, not being with Lucius and Harry was being kept prisoner.

How dare Dumbledore steal him and convince him he wanted to help that old man again. Severus snarled and grabbed a scrap of parchment. He was not going to let himself forget another time. He wrote to himself and put the parchment into his desk drawer. He then pulled out another piece of parchment and wrote a note to Potter explaining everything. He put a spell on it when he was done that would get the note to the boy the next time Severus saw him whether he'd lost his mind again by then or not.

He sat up for the rest of the night.

About an hour after writing his note to himself he destroyed it. He wrote another and put it on his desk telling him to get Dumbledore to let him see Potter by whatever means he needed to employ. That way Harry could get the note and things would start going back to normal, and Severus would not be acting suspicious.

He could not stop wondering as to the cause of how he, and everyone else, was acting.

His stomach growled. His head snapped up. He hadn't eaten since breakfast. It was around dinner time that he started feeling off and started to remember who he really is.

The food was the cause.

He walked to the garbage where he'd dumped some of the food from earlier as the platter had been removed. He grabbed some food out of the garbage and took samples putting it into vials.

He took them to his lab and got his supplies out. He wanted to know what it was that was in the food, so he could counter it for the future.

* * *

"Severus, what are you working on my boy?" Dumbledore asked walking into the lab.

"Just had an idea I wanted to start on early." Severus stated. He slowly lowered the flame on the only cauldron he had out.

"Found anything of use?" Dumbledore asked.

"No." Severus said placing a stasis and containment spell on the cauldron. "But something may yet happen after breakfast."

"Very true. And that is why I came to find you. We have missed you at the table."

"I have not meant to miss so many meals. Is breakfast over then?" Severus asked.

"No no. I came looking for you early to make sure you were with us." Dumbledore said smiling.

Severus nodded, "Very well. Let us go down then."

"Yes, yes. Let's." The two men walked from the lab and to the dining room.

Severus saw Draco leading Hermione into the dining room, his arm wrapped around her waist. She snuggled into him as they sat down. Hermione caught Severus looking at her and smiled. He returned it.

"How are you this morning?" Severus asked them. He pulled some food to him and filled his plate. Dumbledore smiled and twinkled at him. Severus smiled down the table, brought his cup to his lips and swallowed without drinking anything.

"We are doing well."Draco said answering for the both of them.

Severus saw Hermione smile, look down, and rub her stomach and he blanched.

"Are you pregnant Miss Granger?" Severus demanded. Hermione's head snapped up. Draco looked down at her, Lucius and Narcissa looked over, Bellatrix kept eating, and Dumbledore twinkled at her.

"Are you dear?" Dumbledore asked.

"I think so. But I don't know for sure yet." She said meekly.

"Really?" Draco said smiling.

"I think so." She responded quietly. "Is that okay?"

"Of course." Narcissa said. "We simply have to organize a quick marriage so that it is not labeled as a bastard." Hermione looked over at her shocked.

"You don't mind?"

"Of course not dear. Draco loves you." She said taking a bite of her breakfast.

"Are you still caring for that boy in the dungeon?" Severus demanded. Hermione bumped against the table and her plate fell onto her lap but her attention was all directed at Severus.

"What?" she asked with false shock.

"You know what I am talking about girl." Severus said waving his fork around rather than eating the bite on its end. "While we have ignored you helping the boy before, the conditions down there will hurt the child. Now answer the question."

"Yes." Hermione said and sat up straighter. "And I'm going to help him still." She stated.

"No. you're not." Lucius stated. He looked at Severus a question in his gaze, and Severus nodded sharply. Severus was having problems watching Lucius being loving with his wife. Severus had always been a rather jealous man and did not like sharing Lucius, who was his when they were not drugged.

"You will stop visiting that boy instantly. We will not allow you to possibly harm yourself or your child." Lucius stated.

"What about Harry?"Hermione said imploringly to Dumbledore.

"He will be taken care of. Severus will see to him."

"I will do no such thing." Severus answered sharply.

"Yes you will." Dumbledore stated. "We do not want Hermione to get ill and she is very stubborn." Severus glared at the table and finally took a bite of the food. He got what he needed out of them after all, and he needed to eat.

But being forced to help that boy, how fucking fantastic.

"If she finds it that important, I will of course waste part of my day for that boy." Severus snapped.

"Very good. Well with that settled I believe congratulations are in order." Dumbledore said smiling at Hermione, who sat snuggled up with Draco, who was holding her close, looking down at her proudly.

"Yes. What a happy moment." Bellatrix said blandly not looking over at the couple as she took a drink and kept eating.

* * *

Severus's first meeting with the boy was just as atrocious as he imagined it to be.

How dare he act like Severus was a friend! And asking about Draco, when that boy had had Draco spelled to keep him from his true love. Disgusting.

Severus walked to his room to find food set out for him. He ate some quickly, and walked to the washroom to shower.

Even the short time he was with that boy was far too long.

* * *

It had been three days since the announcement that Hermione was pregnant. And Severus had visited Harry for the first time.

Severus woke sluggish. Not a good beginning to the day. He showered, dressed, and went down to breakfast.

The others seemed to be feeling the weight in the air that was causing Severus to feel sluggish as well. During breakfast the atmosphere at the table was tense, and no discussion was going on, except for Narcissa telling Hermione about the plans she'd already made for her wedding.

The door to the breakfast room burst open.

The feeling in the air making Severus sluggish got heavier and he couldn't move. He looked over at Lucius and Narcissa, the only people in his line of sight, and they were unable to move as well.

Severus recognized the feel of the magic radiating around him. How the hell had that boy escaped?!

"Missed me?" came from behind him as the air crackled.


	20. Chapter Twenty

_Harry-_

_Stop eating the food. It's what's keeping you weak. The food is laced with a potion that is changing all of our behaviors. Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco are here and safe. Dumbledore, Bellatrix, and Granger are also here._

_I will be eating the food again. I find it necessary. I do not know how long it will take for the potions you are takding to leave your system. They appear to have been giving you something different from what they are giving the rest of us. You need to stop eating now and soon you will be back to normal._

Harry stared at the note. He growled clenching his hands into fists. The note crinkled. Harry set it on his cot and grabbed the metal framing griping it so hard his knuckles turned white.

And to think, he'd started to believe her.

Harry looked at the food he had stashed near the wall on his cot. His stomach rumbled. He grabbed the food, stood, and carried it to his waste bucket where he dumped it. He went and sat back on the bed. He was staring at the door of his cell thinking. He was doing whatever he could think of to pass the time. This involved a lot of sleeping and letting his mind wonder.

The door opened, it was Severus with food. He tossed it to Harry and left. Harry instantly threw the food away and lay back on the cot.

Harry grew restless. He got up and started pacing around the room. How did that old man survive? Harry thought. What was he trying to accomplish?

The air around Harry grew heavy. Harry automatically sent out his magic to test the air. And it worked. The weight was brought about by his magic being released and wanting to play. Harry grinned, he was already getting better. He played with his magic for a while, casting light, and just doing silly things with it, happy to have it back.

He grew tired quickly after starting using his magic, much faster than he ever had before. He laid back down on the cot and smiled. He should soon be able to leave the cell.

The next day Harry woke floating. His magic was flowing around him, lifting him and cushioning him within its folds. It was rubbing up against Harry lovingly, similar to a cat tangling with its owners hand when it felt that a petting was in order.

Harry had never known magic to be so sentient. The magic lowered him back onto the cot settling like a blanket on top of him.

Harry didn't notice Severus enter the room till food landed on his chest. He turned to the door to see it click closed. He floated the food to the waste bucket and dropped it in.

He smiled. He laid on the bed feeling along his magic while it played with him. It was still not at the levels he had before.

His magic kept calling to him eager to be used. Harry pushed it away.

Harry was trying to come up with a timeline as to when he'd be fully functional. His magic was coming back fast, but was it enough?

His stomach was constantly growling with hunger. Harry looked over at the food in the bucket. He couldn't wait too much longer or the lack of food would make him too weak.

Tomorrow, he'd leave tomorrow. He couldn't wait any longer or the lack of food would make him useless.

Soon he'd get to see Draco again. Soon Severus, Lucius, and Narcissa would be free to act as themselves. And soon Dumbledore would get what he deserved. Harry was not going to let him get away again. And that left Hermione. Harry glanced at the red lightning sparking above him. He took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down. She'd get hers as well.

Harry closed his eyes. Started taking deep breaths. He focused on his magic whirling around him and tried to fall asleep.

* * *

Harry woke up with the air vibrating around him. He tried to pull his magic into him, but the magic wouldn't listen. Harry felt a draw to use it that was nearly maddening.

Harry looked to the cell doors and they fell open without Harry consciously thinking of opening them.

"Calm down." Harry said soothingly. His magic was pulling him forward and Harry followed it.

It led him to a door and fell back to him, clinging onto him. The contact with so much of it was making Harry feel giddy. He took a deep breath and pushed open the doors. His magic sprung out stopping all movement, responding to the thought Harry had that that was what he needed. He took a step into the room and glanced along the table and up to where Dumbledore sat at its head.

"Missed me?" he asked. Harry smiled and looked down at Bellatrix who had a fork on its way to her mouth. Lucius had his arm around Narcissa with Severus sitting directly across from him. Hermione was leaning into Draco who had his arm around her. Harry growled and Hermione was violently thrown against the wall across the room.

Harry vanished all the food and turned to Dumbledore, "Things are changing again old man." He said lowly the magic in the room crackling around him. "And they are starting today."

Hermione, Dumbledore, and Bellatrix flew to each other. They landed on the floor, with ropes winding around them, latching them all together. He put Severus Lucius, Narcissa and Draco to sleep. He lightened the magic in the air; the three not sleeping people began shifting around.

Hermione was bleeding slightly from a head wound. She brought her hand to it and touched the gash. She gasped and wrapped her arms around her stomach, crying.

"Are you all right child?" Dumbledore asked. Bellatrix was fighting her bindings trying to get out, glaring at Harry.

Harry's eyes were all for Hermione. He was staring at her appalled. "Are you pregnant?" he took a step to the group, the large ebony table where they had been eating cracked down the center.

"Harry stop this." Dumbledore commanded. "You're acting like a child."

Harry stopped and looked at him. "You are not in control old man." Harry informed him. He stared at the group for several long moments. He finally took a breath and put them to sleep as well.

He walked over to Draco and touched him lightly on the face. "I will let you decide." He whispered. He floated Severus, Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco out of the room, letting his magic direct him to their bedrooms. He dropped off Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco, and was following his magic to where it was having him drop off Severus.

It was a room much farther into the house then the other's. He opened the door and it was a potions lab.

Harry smiled. "This is the wrong room." His magic was urging him forward though, persistently. Harry went. So far his magic was turning out to be quite an asset. He was going to continue to listen to it.

It led him to a cabinet in the back of the room. He opened it to a row of vials labeled for Severus, Lucius, Narcissa, Draco and even one for Hermione. His magic urged him to take the vials. Harry grabbed Severus's and turned to the man floating behind him. He gently lowered him to the ground and kneeled next to him. He opened the man's mouth and gently feed him the potion massaging his throat to get him to swallow.

After the potion was gone Harry released Severus from the magic keeping him asleep. The man instantly stirred. He blinked open his eyes and looked around the room settling on Harry.

"Potter?" Severus asked. Harry gathered his magic around him in case Severus was still reacting from the tainted food. Severus looked around the room and relaxed on the ground with a sigh. "Good." He whispered. "Good." Harry relaxed and helped Severus sit up. Severus pulled away from Harry in disgust.

"You are disgusting Potter." He stated. He looked Harry over. He was still in the clothes he'd been captured in with the added slim and stench of over a month without showering. "We are going to go and get you cleaned." He stated standing up. Harry stood with him. Severus was staring at the open cabinet.

"How did you find that?" Severus asked.

"My magic has been acting rather lively since it has been released. It brought me too it." Harry said.

"The spells I have on that cabinet are quite extensive. They are supposed to keep anyone but myself from even knowing it exists." Harry looked at it shocked.

"Wow."

"Eloquent." Severus commented. He walked over to the cabinet and pulled out the other potions before closing the door. He turned and looked Harry over. "We will get you cleaned up and then wake the others." He decided. Harry's stomach took that instant to growl loudly. "And we will see about getting some food." Severus decided. He walked to the door of the potions lab and walked out with Harry close behind him and to his rooms. He gestured to the shower. "Get clean." He ordered. "I will go get us some food. I will be back before you are done I'm sure." He said looking Harry over.

Harry smiled at him. "I do look pretty horrible don't I." he joked.

"At least it was not allowed to get worse." Severus said walking to the door.

Harry nodded. "Yes. Thank you." Severus stopped and nodded, his back to Harry.

"I appreciate _you_ as a person, your ideals. I chose to be with you. I stand by my decisions." He stated and walked out of the room.

Harry walked into the bathroom, peeled himself out of his clothes, and got in the shower.

* * *

When he emerged from the bathroom Severus was back with food. Harry looked at it suspiciously.

"It does not contain any potions." Severus stated. Harry sat across from Severus and pulled some food to him.

"One can never be too careful." He said. He cast a spell on the food and smiled. He began eating.

"Do not eat too much." Severus cautioned. "We don't need you falling ill because you were unwilling to let your body become reaccustomed to having food within easy access." The two ate in peaceful silence. When Harry could feel that his stomach was full he pushed his plate away. Severus took a few more bites of his meal and set his fork down. He put Draco's vial on the table near Harry.

"I do think we should allow the rest of our party to wake up as well." Harry nodded. He looked at the vial uncertainly. How was he supposed to act with Draco? Draco had gotten Hermione pregnant. Harry knew what a big deal that was to purebloods. "Harry." Severus said snapping Harry from his musings. "None of us were acting of our own accord."

"I –I know." He said. "I just don't think it would be best for me to wake Draco." Harry stated. "I need to talk with Lucius. I would prefer to wake him and Narcissa." Severus looked at Harry for several minutes. Harry refused to meet his gaze. Severus sighed but traded Draco's vial for Lucius and Narcissa's.

"Very well." They left Severus's room and went in opposite directions to the rooms of the different Malfoy's. He walked into the room where he'd left Lucius and Narcissa, who were still sleeping. He mentally released Draco from the induced sleep. Draco trusted Severus and would drink the potion on his own, and that way Harry didn't have to go to Draco's room and wake the other boy up.

He down looked at the two resting together on the bed. They did look beautiful with one another, but Harry knew it was not what either of them wanted.

He walked over to Narcissa and opened her mouth. He poured the potion in stroking her throat. When the potion was all swallowed he took the spell off her and moved around the bed to Lucius. Narcissa started shifting around.

She saw Harry and asked, "What's going on?" Harry was in the middle of pouring Lucius's potion into his mouth.

"I will explain things to you as best I can in a few minutes. I am sure Lucius will have these questions too." Narcissa nodded her consent and sat up on the bed.

Harry put the empty vial on the bedside table continuing to massage Lucius's throat, trying to get the man to finish the potion.

The bedroom door burst open. Harry glanced over and was entangled within Draco's arms as Draco pulled Harry to him and into a violent kiss. Harry quickly wrapped his arms around Draco kissing back fiercely.

Severus walked over to Lucius, "What's wrong with him Potter?" Severus demanded.

Harry did not respond form where he was entangled with Draco. It had been over a mouth since they were together. Harry was overwhelmed by the feel of his lover, his scent, having Draco back in his arms. He pulled Draco closer, tugging at him in a effort to get rid of all the empty space between them.

Harry was yanked away by the collar of his borrowed shirt and the man he'd barrowed it from was instantly in front of him.

"What's wrong with Lucius?" Severus demanded.

Draco was kissing along Harry's neck, sucking, biting, and touching wherever he could. Harry blinked a few times forcing his head to clear.

"He wouldn't finish the potion." Harry said gasping. "I don't know why, but I was unsure how that would affect him."

Severus nodded and turned back to Lucius. He leaned to the other man, "Finish your potion." He ordered. Harry saw Lucius swallow and he opened his mouth, now empty, with a sigh. "He drank it. Take the spell off." Severus ordered.

Harry did not seem to be paying any attention to what was going on in the room, wrapped as he was around Draco. But a moment later Lucius was blinking, awake. He looked up and smiled upon seeing Severus.

"Hello there." Severus said.

"Hi." Lucius responded. Lucius looked over to Narcissa and then to the boys. He looked at Severus with his eyebrows raised.

"They seem to have missed each other." Severus said blandly.

Lucius chuckled, Severus tangled his fingers within Lucius's hair and leaned down and whispered to the other man, "They are not the only ones who have missed their lover."

Lucius turned to Severus eyes smoldering. "Really now?" he pulled Severus to him and kissed him gently. "Let's go to your room." He turned to Narcissa, "I hope this experience was not to dreadful for you." He said with a soft smile.

"This was no more you fault then any of ours. Go enjoy yourself." Narcissa said waving them to the door. Lucius walked over to where Harry and Draco were and informed them, "This is unsightly. Go to your room." Draco pulled back, nodded to Lucius and pulled Harry out of the door. Lucius held out his hand, Severus took it and they too left the room.

* * *

Draco pushed Harry into the room where he'd been staying and slammed the door shut. He pushed Harry to the bed. Harry lay down and Draco on top of him and their clothes disappeared. Draco gasped at the unexpected contact with Harry's skin.

"God I missed you." He whispered kissing Harry hard. Harry kissed him back and tried to stop his mind, which was making it a point to tell him Draco could not mean that. Draco wouldn't have missed him at all. He was busy being with Hermione.

Harry jerked. He did _not_ want to think of Draco with her.

Draco pulled back. "Are you okay?" he asked stroking along Harry's cheek.

"Yes." Harry said, "I want you to fuck me." Draco looked Harry over.

"All right." Draco agreed. He kissed Harry again slowly, taking his time, in contrast to the fast, harsh, kisses of earlier. Draco lightly stroked along Harry's sides slowly. Draco pushed Harry's legs apart stroking along his thighs and down to his bum. Harry gasped. Draco slowly trailed his fingers along Harry's bum and to his hole. He pushed a finger into Harry who gasped pulling away from their kiss.

"You're okay." Draco whispered kissing him gently. "It's just been a while. Relax." Harry nodded and Draco pulled his finger out and pushed it back in again not going past the fist knuckle. Harry laid back, accepting the teasing Draco was doling out, happy to simply be with him.

Draco whispered something and the finger slipped further in Harry now slick with lube. Harry sighed, relaxing further as the finger slid into him. Draco smiled down at Harry, kissing him. He pulled the finger almost all the way out of Harry and pushed back in with a second one.

Harry reached up and ran his fingers through Draco's hair. Draco leaned into the petting, gently pushing his fingers in and out of Harry. Harry ran his hands from Draco's hair and over his chest.

He looked up at Draco, "I love you." He whispered and looked away. "So much." Draco looked down at Harry waiting for the other boy to meet his gaze.

"I love you too." He stated. Harry smiled and pulled Draco down for a kiss.

"Fuck me." Harry ordered. Draco nodded and pulled his fingers out of Harry. He slathered his cock with lube and lined it up with Harry's bum. Draco caught Harry's gaze and watched Harry's face as he pushed inside him.

* * *

Harry was lying on his back with Draco's head resting on his chest. He was running his fingers through Draco's hair.

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you have Severus come and give me the potion?" Draco turned so he was looking up a Harry.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"Don't be dumb. Severus told me, when I asked him where you were, that you did not want to be the one to give me my potion. Why?"

"Like you would have drank something I gave you." Harry said jokingly with a smile.

"Then you could have kept me asleep." Harry's smile fell. He looked away and pulled his hand from Draco's hair to run it through his own.

"Hermione's pregnant." Harry stated.

"I know."

"I don't know what that means." Harry said softly. Draco sat up and straddled Harry pinning him down to the bed.

"You are an idiot. I choose you. She had me drugged. I could kill her myself when I think about it." Draco stated. Harry stared up at him. "You are mine." Draco stated. "I am yours. That is not going to change." He kissed Harry hard, with a claiming kiss. "Deal with it." Harry wrapped his arms around Draco.

"Gladly." They laid down on their sides facing each other. "I love you." Harry whispered stroking along the side of Draco's face and down his neck. Draco smiled and mumbled something snuggling into Harry's side. Harry grinned and watched Draco as he fell asleep.

He got up with a sigh. He walked over to the wardrobe and opened it to find Draco's clothes hanging easily alongside Hermione's. Harry took a deep breath and looked away taking what had to be Draco's robe form the back of the door.

He left the room and went down to the breakfast room where he'd kept Dumbledore, Bellatrix, and Hermione. He had his magic pick the three of them up and took them down to the cell he'd been kept in. He dropped them to the floor and took the sleeping spell off of Hermione.

The girl stirred and Harry grabbed ad handful of her blood matted hair whispering directly into her ear, "he does not care for you at all." He dropped her and she was able to see him in not thing but Draco's robe. He grinned as she stared at him in horror. "Enjoy your stay down here." He said. He lifted the spell off Dumbledore and Bellatrix, and left the room, spelling the door closed and locked behind him.


	21. Chapter TwentyOne

"Mister? Mister Master?" Harry blinked his eyes focusing on a small house elf directly in front of him. Harry jerked back and into Draco sleeping snuggled in behind him. "Sorry to be waking you, but Mr. Lucius and Mr. Severus are asking me to be waking you up they is wanting to talk to you." Harry stretched, yawning loudly.

"Did they tell you where we should meet them?"

"They is saying in the sitting room. Mister Draco should be knowing where it is." The elf said with a bow.

"Tell them we'll be down in an hour." Harry said. The elf nodded and disappeared.

Harry turned over and smiled at Draco. He ran his fingers through Draco's hair and wrapped himself around Draco kissing along his neck. He wasn't getting the desired response from his sleeping bedmate so he bit Draco's neck. Draco jerked and Harry kissed the spot lightly.

"You awake baby?" Harry whispered. Sucking lightly on Draco's neck.

"Yeah." Draco mumbled back.

"You sure?" Harry asked snuggling into Draco.

"Yeah, I'm awake." Harry turned Draco onto his back and kissed him firmly on the lips.

"Get up then. We have to shower. Lucius and Severus are summoning us." Harry said climbing out of bed and to the shower. Harry poked his head out of the washroom to find Draco on the bed glaring at him. "Come on. Time to shower."

Harry got in the shower and waited for a few minutes. Draco didn't join him. Harry sighed and looked down at himself. The starving look was not good for him. Harry ran his fingers slowly along his protruding bones. There was a burst of cold air and two arms wrapped around him, pulling him back into a firm chest.

"You're beautiful." Draco informed him. Draco grabbed the soap and started washing Harry. Harry stood still allowing Draco to do as he wished, enjoying the attention. Draco kissed Harry his hands full of shampoo going into Harry's hair. Harry grabbed into Draco holding him close. Draco finished washing him and slapped Harry's bum. Draco pulled away and smiled at Harry who was looking up at him, almost lost.

"We're okay." Draco said softly. "We're safe again. I'm not going anywhere." Harry wrapped himself around Draco.

"I know." Harry whispered clinging to Draco.

"Calm down Harry." Draco said softly. "Why don't you go lie down and relax? I'll get clean, and then we can go see dad and Severus." Harry nodded. Draco pushed him to the door smiling and turned into the water's spray. He waited for Harry to leave, but never felt the cold air that would signify his exit. Draco turned back to Harry and smiled. Harry had his hand on the shower door staring at Draco. "Harry, go and lie down, or get dressed, or something. I'll be out in a minute." He promised. Harry nodded slowly, his eyes roaming slowly over Draco. Harry smiled at him and walked out of the shower.

* * *

Severus looked over at the sitting room door as Harry and Draco entered the room hand in hand. Severus was sitting on a low couch next to Lucius, a table pilled with food in front of them.

"We figured you might be hungry." Severus said pulling out his wand and removed the statist spell he'd put on the food, effectively ignoring the fact that he'd noticed Harry trying to protect Draco from him, the boy stepped in front of his wand, shielding Draco from Severus. "Why don't you guys sit?" Lucius asked motioning to the couch across from him and Severus. Severus sat back handing Lucius a plate of food as Harry and Draco sat down. Harry looked over the food and back to Severus.

"The food is fine Harry." Severus offered. Harry nodded but still ran several spells over the remaining plates. He then grabbed them both handing one to Draco. Draco smiled at him, and Harry smiled back sitting close. The men sat in silence as they ate.

When they were done Harry grabbed Draco's plate and set it down with his next to Lucius and Severus's, and they all vanished.

"How are you boys doing?" Severus asked looking up from where Harry had Draco's hand clamped in his lap.

"Fine." Harry said.

"We're doing well for all that happened." Draco agreed. Lucius nodded.

"We do have a few problems." Lucius stated. "Outside of what to so with Dumbledore, Bellatrix, and Granger, we need to figure out what we want to do with the child she is carrying." Lucius's eyes had not strayed from the boys. Harry twitched but relaxed back into the couch.

"I am willing to deal with it however Draco wants." Harry said. Lucius nodded and turned to Draco.

"What about you son? This is your child, what would you like to do with it?" Draco sat still as the other three in the room looked at him. He took at deep breath and looked to Lucius.

"I do not want that child." He stated. "I was not actively choosing to be with that girl and I do not want a child that shares her genes."

"Are you sure?" Lucius asked. "This could be an easy way to get an heir without you having to impregnate another girl."

"I realize that. When it comes time to getting an heir there are ways. I will not actually have to be with the girl, and if I choose to be with her physically that will be _my_ choice. Not someone else's." Lucius nodded and turned to Severus.

"Tell them your idea." Severus looked over to the two boys who were looking back confused.

"I found a complex spell, that, alongside many complicated potions removes a child from the mother and changes the child physically from having any characteristics of the mother and instead they take on the look of a second person of your choice." Draco stilled Harry kept looking at Severus confused.

"This child could be made mine and Harry's?" Draco asked softly, cautiously, as if saying it to loud or abruptly the possibility would disappear.

"What?" Harry gasped looking quickly to Draco and back to Severus.

"Yes." Severus said. "But we are not sure if it's going to work."

"Which is why we would not have suggested it had you wanted to keep the child." Lucius explained.

"What do we have to do?" Draco asked.

"Let's get the girl and go to the Manor." Lucius suggested. "I am getting tired of this house." The four men stood and Harry led them where he'd left the three individuals. He felt magic saturating the walls around the cell.

"Stop." Harry ordered on the edge of the spell. He stepped closer and shook his head, "Stupid old man." He pushed his magic into the cell knocking all of those inside unconscious. The magic swept back into the cell. "Okay." He said.

The doors swung open with a thought from Harry, and they entered the room. Lucius looked around in disgust and down at the three lying on the ground.

"Let's get the girl and go." Severus pulled out his wand levitated her out of the door behind him. Lucius and Draco walked quickly out after him. Harry stepped out but looked back to the cell.

"Come on Harry." Draco called to him.

"Actually, why don't you go and get set up at the Manor, and I'll be there in a few minutes." Draco looked at Harry intently.

"Will you be okay?" Draco asked.

"Yeah." Harry smiled. "I'll be fine." Draco kept staring at Harry. Harry turned to Lucius, "I'll see you all in less then an hour."

Lucius nodded. "Let's go." Severus and Lucius started walking off, "Come along Draco." Draco stayed where he was staring at Harry. Harry smiled and walked over to Draco and kissed him gently.

"I'll be there soon. I just have to so something first."

"What?" Draco asked resting his head on Harry's shoulder.

"Dumbledore and Bellatrix, I have to make sure they never can do this again."

Draco looked up to him, "I want to help you." Draco stated.

"No." Harry said shaking his head. "No. I don't want you here."

"Why?" Harry looked at Draco.

"You've never seen Silence at work. I don't particularly want you to. It would be unpleasant for you." Draco sighed and pulled Harry to him.

"Don't take to long." Draco ordered. He kissed Harry firmly and walked down the hallway after his father.

Harry turned back to the cell and stepped in closing the door behind him.

* * *

Draco found his father and Severus standing in the entranceway waiting for him with Granger hanging in the air unconscious next to them.

"Ready to go?" Lucius asked.

"Yes." Draco walked over to the group. Lucius grabbed his wrist and squeezed it.

"He's Silence. He'll be fine."

"I know." Draco said. Lucius let him go and grabbed Severus and Hermione's wrist and apperated out. Draco waited a moment and then followed. He landed in the apperation room of the Manor Lucius, Severus, and Hermione were still in there. The door opened and Jeremy walked in. "Jeremy." Lucius said with a smile. "Lovely day isn't it?"

"Most definitely." Jeremy said with a smile. He nodded to Draco and Severus. The four of them walked out the sound of Jeremy apperating away behind them.

They walked into the Manor; Draco relaxed heavily at the comfort of being back in his home.

A house elf popped into being.

"I is being so happy Masters have come home. What is I to be doing to help?" the elf asked.

"Take this girl to the grey room." Lucius commanded. The elf bowed lowly and popped out with Granger.

Draco left the entranceway and went off to his room. He opened the door and looked around a large smile splitting his face. He went and fell into his bed smiling into his pillows. He didn't notice as he drifted of to sleep.

* * *

Draco woke from his light doze when the bed dipped. He waited a second and an arm snaked around his waist and a body pressed up behind him.

"I love you." Harry whispered.

Draco smiled. He turned over so he was facing Harry, "I love you too." He stated. "Lots." Harry grinned down at Draco who had a large smile spread across his face.

"We're home." He said happily. He wrapped his arms tight around Harry, and Harry tightened his own hold. Neither made a move to make the moment sexual. They simply laid in each others arms and enjoyed being with the other, being safe, and being home.

* * *

Draco awoke to an empty bed. He got up and stripped from his clothes, and went into the adjourning washroom to shower. He finished and got dressed again looking around the room, listening for Harry. He walked over to the bed and smiled at the rumpled sheets. He lay down on Harry's pillow breathing in his lover's scent. He got up a moment later and left his room.

Draco was walking the halls of the Manor and past his father's study where the door was slightly open and the light was on. He heard Harry talking as he walked closer.

"I think it would be for the best." Harry stated.

"Why?"

"I don't think the change we need can move forward without doing this. I can't see any other way."

"Very well. Severus needs you. He has to take various samples form you to start the potions for the fetus."

"Do you really think it might work?" Harry asked a smile evident in his voice.

"I don't know. Do not get too excited. It might not." Lucius said.

"Of course." Harry replied. There was a pause and then he continued, "I have to go. I left Draco sleeping and I want to be back before he wakes up."

"Very well. And talk to him. He'll want to be in on your decision."

"I would never do this if he objected."

"I know. Make sure he understands." The door to the study opened and Harry walked out. He spotted Draco and smiled walking up to him.

"I'm sorry. I meant to be back before you woke." Harry said he grabbed Draco's hands and kissed him quickly.

"That's okay."

Lucius appeared in the doorway. "Why don't you two stroll through the gardens?" he suggested. "They have not been properly admired in a while."

Harry smiled, "That sounds nice."

"Let's go get our coats." Draco suggested. The two walked off. Lucius smiled and shut the door to his study leaving to find his own lover.

* * *

The two boys were outside trailing through the newly flowering bushes. The ground was icy yet, as it was only mid-February. They went down one of the many winding paths, the one that had the most early blooming plants. After a while they ran into a bench and sat down.

Harry talked.

Upon sitting the two boys were holding hands. After a few minutes Draco pulled his hand out of Harry's. Harry started using both as he was talking, trying to explain his point better to Draco. Draco slid a little bit away from Harry, looking confused. Draco asked him something. Harry stopped for a moment, thinking. He answered.

Draco stood up angrily, shocking an animal of some sort out of a nearby bush. He shouted out at the fields, and at Harry, pacing back and forth.

Harry sat and took it. He nodded and listened as Draco ranted.

Draco looked down at Harry after a few minutes and asked him something much quieter. Harry responded quietly back. They talked for a while. Draco sat back down and Harry grabbed his hand again as they talked. Eventually they stopped talking, simply sitting in the gardens enjoying the others presence.

Harry looked up as it started to snow. He reached his hand up letting the flakes fall on him. He grinned and turned to Draco who was smiling softly, watching him. They sat for a few minutes in the falling snow. Then Harry turned and asked Draco something. Draco responded and the two boys got up and walked back to the house.

* * *

"Come in." Severus called. The door opened and Harry entered. "Sit." Harry looked around and there was a stool set directly to the right of the door. He sat obediently and watched Severus work. Severus was concentrating heavily on three potions. He quickly got one under a stasis spell and set it to the side. He continued working with the other two, stirring and adding ingredients as needed till he had a second one at a stable stage and put it under the stasis spell and to the side. He slowly added another ingredient to his last spell; once all of the ingredient was in he stirred it rapidly, before putting a quick stasis spell on it as well. Then he levitated the bunch to the storage cabinet and closed the door. After that was done he turned to Harry.

"What can I help you with?" Severus asked.

"Lucius said you needed to get more samples for the potions."

"Yes. Come over here." Severus said grabbing a large vial and some scissors.

"What do you need?" Harry asked, coming up beside him.

"Hair is the most prominent ingredient. Lucius did a good job of collecting everything else we'll need."

"But he took hair samples."

"Not enough." Severus stated. He summoned the stool from by the door, "Sit." Harry grinned and did as he was told. Severus briskly snipped his hair for a few minutes, "you're done." Harry looked at the large clump of hair Severus had sitting at the bottom of the large vial.

"Did you take it all?" Harry asked, he reached up and ran his hand over his head, he still seemed to have plenty. "How is it going?"

"Good. It looks promising so far."

"You're not going to tell me either are you?"

"We do not know whether or not it is going to work. Not until the potions and spell are active will we know anything. This is all very old unknown magic."

"Yeah, okay."

"Have you told Draco your stupid plan?" Severus asked pointedly. Harry snapped his head up.

"What?"A moment passed. "Lucius— yes I told Draco."

"And?"

"He realizes it's necessary."

Severus looked over at Harry, "But is he okay with it?"

"I would never do it if he were not."

"And are you going through with it?"

"Yes."

* * *

"Harry what are we going to do about school?" Draco asked from where he was lying on a couch with Harry playing with his fingers.

"I think we need a tutor." Harry said. "I don't think we should be going back to school. And we lost too much time, we'd be behind. What do you think?"

"Father is working on a list possible tutors." Harry grinned at Draco. "I told him earlier I thought it made the most sense, but I wanted to run it by you." Harry laughed and kissed him.

"You're making agreeing with you to easy. How are we going to have proper arguments when you're making too much sense?"

"I'm sure if you need we can find something to argue over."

"I don't think I mind it being this easy." Harry said softly.

* * *

Lucius walked onto a raised dais in the hall of the Ministry. He waited as Narcissa, Draco, Silence, and several other Ministry officials followed and sat on the chairs set up on the platform. Lucius was standing at the head of the group when he started talking to the gathered crowd.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," he started, "I am here to tell you of most grave news." Several of the reporters in the audience sat up a little straighter. "Up until only three days ago myself and the other members of my family were being controlled against our will by a potion forced upon us by a man most of us have wisely learned not to trust. He kidnapped my family as we were hosting Harry Potter over winter break in my own home. He had me come to work, acting under his will as I was forced by the potion he was feeding us all.

"When my son's lover," he motioned to Silence, "came to find us Harry Potter was slowly starving to death, and my family was being forced to act in unfortunate ways to abide this man's will. My son was being forced to be physical with Hermione Granger in an attempt to normalize him. When Adam arrived and set us to rights, this horrible man went insane. In front of my family he went to Harry Potter's cell, and—and—" Lucius cleared his throat, "…well, I have the memory ready for viewing." Lucius stepped aside and up to the pensive. He poured in a memory that had been sitting next to it inconspicuously and the memory was instantly projected on the wall behind him, the audience watched enthralled.


End file.
